


Dark Side of the Moon

by LittleBubbleStyles



Series: ☽The Crescent Moon☾ [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Sequel, Supernatural Elements, Top Louis Tomlinson, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubbleStyles/pseuds/LittleBubbleStyles
Summary: ☾ It all started when a 17 year old Harry Styles mated with his alpha after months of wars and fights amongst other werewolf packs.He lost friends. He made friends. He started a family. But most importantly, he made enemies he had no idea that were forming to take them down.It was only a matter of time before the consequences of Harry turning into a werewolf would come back to bite him and Louis in the ass. ☾





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go with the second series to the "Crescent Moon". This is book 2. I hope you enjoy the ups and downs this story has to offer, because now theres more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Enjoy (;

********☾

Everything started when Harry had turned into a werewolf. And then to make matters worse, it seemed to escalate when he was pregnant with their fourth child. He had just hit his 4 month mark. His little triplets just turned four years old. He was twenty one,  and Louis was twenty three.

Their pack had been growing and succeeding just fine since the end of the war and the new generation was being born. A few of the couples ended up having more children within the time span after the war. And there hasn't been a day that Harry hasn't thought about the people he lost and the memories he held from when he was just a teenager.

Sometimes when he looks around, he wished Ed was there with him. He felt like Ed wouldve been giving him such a hard time for struggling with becoming a werewolf. Because in reality, Harry never really had the chance to be a wolf and experience what it was like.

Or sometimes he wishes Mark was alive for Louis' sake. He wanted Mark to be able to see how successful Louis had become as an alpha and then to meet his grandchildren. It's moments like those where his hate for Nick grew, and then he remembers Liam was the one to kill him down in the basement.

But he's living now, and there's nothing more than he could ever want.

Except, things are weird now. Suddenly it's like the world is shifting, and Harry feels on edge every time he leaves the house. He never felt paranoia like this before. He can't tell if its hormones or not. Or if it's because he's been so happy that he's deemed to be facing some sort of issue.

For starters, his children are acting differently. They look different. They seem different. They grew taller at just being four years old, and it may be Harry being paranoid, but he wonders what the deal with them is.

And it wouldn't be so concerning if it wasn't the way they acted around other children. The triplets act way more mature than a four year old should, even more than Shailene and Dustin who are the oldest of the youngest. Harry doesn't understand why they seem different. It could just be that he's scared of his babies getting older.

And then the woods. It seems quiet. Almost like a storm is brewing amongst the trees before it hits them hard. He can't help but flinch every time he so much as hears a branch crack. Or a leaf crunch. Sometimes when it's windy, a cold shiver runs down Harry's spine that doesn't sit well in his system.

It could just be paranoia.

Louis had noticed Harry's tensed stature and his worried eyes over the past few days. He had always been so protective over Harry, but since they became mates and Harry got pregnant again, he is always on watch out for the boy.

He tries to ease Harry with love and affection. Peppering him with kisses and soothing hands all over his body. But it's come to the point that Harry has to stop what he's doing with Louis just to look outside because he thought he heard something. Half the time he doesn't even let his children outside because he's so paranoid.

Louis just really needs Harry to relax and get out of his worried bubble, because now it's starting to stress Louis out, and he really doesn't need this on their mind while they're preparing for a new baby.

"We need to get out of the house," Louis suggested, walking over to Harry who was sitting in an arm chair staring outside the window.

"What?" Harry asked, jumping at the sound of Louis' voice and turning to face him.

Louis smiled and crouched down in between Harry's legs. His hands immediately went out to cradle the bump barely poking from Harry's shirt and leaned down to press light kisses. Harry smiled in content as his hands went straight to Louis' hair.

"We need to get out the house," he repeated sweetly, resting the side of his cheek against Harry's belly, "I can tell the gender," he then mumbled off topic.

Harry's eyes widen right away as he placed his hands gently on Louis' face. Louis closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. He started to smile as his hands wondered all around Harry's stomach. He began humming a tune slowly before he looked at Harry and smiled.

"A boy," he whispered, feeling Harry's body shake from the silent tears that were suddenly falling down his face, "And he says we need to get out the house."

Harry started laughing wetly as he shook his head fondly. He cleared his eyes from his tears and sighed, "I've just been so paranoid lately."

"I can tell, baby," Louis whispered, standing up from being crouched so he could kiss Harry's forehead, "But you need to relax. Everything is fine."

Harry blew a raspberry out his mouth and finally stood up. Louis smiled as he reached his hand out to help his mate up. Once Harry was standing, Louis slid his arm around Harry's waist and guided him through the living room.

"Something feels _off_ ," Harry continued, shuffling his way out the door with Louis' arm around him.

"We're fine, love," Louis reassured. He locked the door behind him and reached to grab Harry's hand. "The kids are with Anne and Robin, and we need you to relax my dear. You're growing a pup in there," Louis laid his hand flat on Harry's belly, "He needs you to relax and take care of him."

"I know. I know," Harry agreed with a sigh. He placed his hand on top of Louis' and smiled as he leaned over to kiss his lips. He than tangled their fingers together and stood close to his side.

He let Louis walk them down the path that they had made once the war was over. One led straight to his mother's home while the other one led straight into town. Since there were no rules keeping wolves out of town now, they were able to travel freely without any harm.

All the bad packs were dead, at least in Colchester it was. It was only Louis' pack there, and all of them have been loyal and remained controlled in the past four years to cause no havoc. Louis and Robin run the council now, and ever since the new leadership the town had been more thriving than ever before.

"Where are we going?" Harry complained, stopping halfway through the path to town to take a break. There was a bench off to the side so he sat down right away.

"You're quite the buggar when you're pregnant," Louis teased, laughing when Harry rolled his eyes, "We can stop by the bakery, yeah? See how Eleanor and Lottie are running it."

"Seeing if they haven't burned it down," Harry joked, suddenly seeing Louis' face go neutral, "Sorry."

Louis rolled his eyes as he grabbed on to Harry's wrist. He stood the boy up and protectively wrapped his arm around his waist. Harry let out a sigh as he slumped his body against Louis' and let him guide the both of them towards the new bakery that had been built.

It was much like the old one, but the renovations on this one were more modern and sturdy. Louis knew there wasn't any threat towards them, but he wanted to make sure this building could withstand a traumatic force like a hurricane or another explosion.

"Hey, Lottie. Where's Eleanor?" Louis asked the minute he walked through the door.

A group of kids were off to the side eating a bunch of cupcakes with their parents. Someone had just finished ordering, and Louis loved that his family business was thriving again.

Lottie rested her elbow on the display case and scowled playfully, "I do know what I'm doing. I'm fifteen."

"You're getting too old," Louis complained.

Harry smiled, "She's almost getting old enough to mate-"

"Don't speak," Louis demanded then, giving Harry a look before the boy started laughing, "How's Tommy?"

Lottie sighed as she slumped her body up against the counter. She twirled a piece of her blond hair between her fingers before shrugging, "He's good. Kind of annoying in wanting to be safe with me. He's almost prude."

"Have you two had sex?" Louis then asked on slight alert.

Harry snorted again and tried to hide himself behind Louis' back. Lottie looked mortified at her brother for having mentioned something so _vulgar,_ but it was more the fact that this was her brother talking to her about this.

"Can we not have this discussion? You're my brother," Lottie grimaced.

"Well, mum and dad aren't here to talk to you about," Louis amended, looking desperate, "Im just trying to help."

"I'm fifteen," Lottie rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing that kind of stuff."

"Good girl," Louis praised. He then turned his attention to Harry and offered him a sweet smile, "Want anything before we head out?"

Harry shifted his head to look at the display case and hungrily licked his lips as he eyed the goodies, "Craving a chocolate muffin."

Lottie smiled as she reached to grab the biggest one. She handed the muffin over to Harry, "Gotta feed my nephew good, huh?"

"How'd you know we're having a boy?" Harry asked shocked.

"I can tell," she smirked.

Louis smiled proudly and bid Lottie a farewell before escorting Harry out of the bakery. He smiled to himself as he held the hand of his mate while walking around town and enjoying the area.

Everything was different now. Lottie was able to attend the same school Harry went to along with a few other wolves in the pack that wanted to learn. Some members have jobs in town to make money. They mingle with the people.

This is the freedom Louis had wanted, and in return his pack members protect the humans in any way possible. More so at the hospital where they do their best to heal whoever is hurt.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

The two of them walked until they were in the cul-de-sac of City Hall. Harry saw the bench right in the middle by the small tree and remembered everything that had happened there. From Dan and Simon threatening him, to Nick holding him and his mom hostage. Not good memories, but _still_ memories.

"Very happy with how my life turned out," Was Louis' reply.

He stopped the both of them by the said bench and cradled Harry's belly. He smiled at the boy before pressing a kiss to his lips. Harry melted right away and used the weight of Louis' hands to keep him from falling over.

Everything was perfect. From the way the birds chirped in the sky, to the way he saw a pack member shopping mindlessly with a human. To the crisp way the sun beamed down on them. To the fresh smell of the woods just mere yards away from them.

It was perfect.

Then there was a gush of wind that sent the familiar shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry and Louis pulled back when they noticed gray clouds were covering the sky and giving the area a dark look. The two of them looked at each other as shreds of grass and loose leafs were flying every where because of the wind.

"Looks as if it's going to rain," Louis had to yell since the swirling of the air caused too much noise.

Harry agreed and allowed Louis to walk them down the sidewalk, but only then did the clouds disappear and the sun came back out. The two of them stopped again as they looked at each other once more.

"What is going on?" Harry asked confused, hand instinctly going to his belly.

Louis shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk with Harry. There was silence between the both of them until a burnt metal smell filled their noses. Another gush of wind came around them, and all of a sudden Harry had stopped walking to clutch his belly.

A low dark fog began forming on the ground around them. Harry looked around horrified as he grabbed Louis and guided them forward again, but the fog appeared right as they walked through it.

They both inhaled the fog and assumed it was from the building over where there was black smoke coming from the chimney, but then Harry was falling to his knees and screaming out in agonizing pain as he gripped his belly hard.

And that is how it started.

☾


	2. The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: Sadness, regarding the unborn child. Be aware.

☾

There are always different reasons as to why a person would be grieving. Harry hardly knew anything about it other than he had to grieve over the loss of his best friend. Although, Louis was quite experienced in the department as since all he had experienced when he became an alpha was him losing his pack members.

Considering he lost his mother at a young age. Lost his father. Lost his cousin. Lost one of his good friends. Lost some warriors in the battle. But it came with running a pack and being an Alpha. It's the circle of life in the werewolf world. Always have to live cautiously.

Louis was usually good at how he handled these situations though. He knew the role he had to take when he became an alpha, and the role was to be a strong leader. Whenever an alpha loses someone in their pack, they have to remain under control and keep the consistency of their pack going. And Louis has pretty much bounced back whenever a death would happen. He didn't let it effect him.

There was an exception though. There always is one. When Louis thought he lost Harry forever. In that moment, Louis completely broke down. He didn't know what to do. He thought he lost his mate.

And that is typical for an alpha. Their feelings are stronger and more powerful, and when they are close to being bonded with someone, they feel the connection even stronger. So when he thought Harry died, a part of him felt like he died as well. Other than that, Louis knew how to handle things.

But Harry only really experienced it when Ed was killed. That was his first close friend that had been sucked under the wrath of the war. And Harry had used Ed's murder to channel his rage and sadness into helping Louis fight the war.

There are different ways to overcome grief and move forward. Harry felt like he could finally accept and move forward with Ed's death if he in return killed the wolf that killed Ed. He never really stop to let his mind and body accept the fact he lost his best friend, he just channeled it into his emotions to help ease the pain.

So Harry's not too experienced with learning how to grieve, but he knows what it's like to lose someone you love.

That's why when his belly was piercing with a sharp pain, his penis dripping lots of blood, he had no idea what had hit him. His head was spinning like crazy to the point where he would see black and white spots in his vision. He felt dizzy and always on the verge of falling over and passing out.

And in those moments, he swore he was dying.

But hours later when he was laying down in the emergency room with Karen to get a check up, he never knew what pain and grieving meant until that moment.

His stomach was piercing with a sharp pain because the baby inside of him was having heart failures and growing impediments. The blood oozing out his penis was an indication that he had a miscarriage. And the dizzy and head spinning feeling was the fact that something inside him was giving him a bad reaction.

He lost his unborn child.

Only four months in, and he comes to find out that he didn't do well enough the make sure his pup was healthy and growing. He thought he had done everything right. Eating proper nutrition. Stretching. Sleeping. Drinking water. But maybe the stress and paranoia he's been putting on his shoulders for the past months had finally weighed him down.

That's why Harry hasn't left his bed. It's why he laid there every single day tangled in his blankets as he let the tears from his cries run freely down his face. He held on to his stomach and felt the emptiness that once held his unborn child. Now it's flat again, and Harry's heart is broken.

"Is he going to be okay, dada?" Rhea asked Louis, her innocent eyes looking up to her father as they stood in the living room.

Louis glanced up to the second floor and could see the lump of Harry's body laying on their bed. The kids don't know much from what Louis could tell, but they can defiantly sense something was wrong with Harry. The kids had grown more concerned and worried as the days passed, and Louis loved that his children's instincts were already kicking in at such a young age.

"Yeah, love. Papa is just a little sad right now," Louis tried to ease.

He sat down on the couch with Rhea coming up on his lap. Aidan and Braelynn were squeezing together in the arm chair and ended up cuddling when they took a look at Louis. It was apparent they knew something, and Louis made sure that he didn't give off too much information to them considering how young they are.

"It's about baby brother isn't it?" Braelynn then asked.

And her question seemed to startle Louis because he didn't remember letting his children know about the gender of their new baby. It's kind of like when they figured out Harry was pregnant in the first place. It happened when Harry was about to reach 3 months when Louis noticed his kids touching Harry's belly and asking about his pregnancy.

They just knew.

"How'd you know you were having a brother?" Louis asked her.

Braelynn nibbled on her fingers and shrugged, "I could tell."

"Us too," Aidan spoke up, pointing to him and Rhea.

Louis looked at them supisciouly as Harry's earlier words of their children acting _weird_ kept playing in his head. He thought it was just Harry's paranoia that was taking over, but now he can see where he was coming from. Something is defiantly off with his children, and he's making a mental note to figure out what's going on after he deals with Harry losing their baby.

Because that's two instances where all three of his kids knew about the new pup without him or Harry telling them anything.

"Can we make Papa happy. Please?" Aidan then begged, pinching his bottom lip in between his tiny fingers.

"Yeah, lets go make daddy feel better," Rhea immediately agreed.

Louis had no chance to argue or tell them to stay out, because suddenly all three of them were hopping out of their seats and jogging up the steps. Louis widen his eyes as he quickly got off the couch as well. He chased after them in hopes to drag them back down stairs to leave Harry alone.

He knew how fragile Harry was right now. He hadn't left the room ever since he found out they lost their pup. Louis tried his best to make Harry feel better and happy, but even when he went alpha on his mate, Harry was too broken to do anything but lay there miserably.

Louis reached the top step and paused when he watched Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan all hugging Harry. It was almost like a weight had been lifted off Louis' should as he watched the comfort their kids were giving Harry. How some of the stress and tears seem to slowly fade off of Harry's face just being wrapped around their children.

Louis suddenly smiled while watching Harry be enveloped in the warmth of the triplets. Aidan was resting his head on top of Harry's and petting his hair. Braelynn and Rhea threw themselves over his side so that they could hug his belly. Louis could see Harry finally showing some sort of emotion other than sadness and grief, and it was found in the love of their children.

"Harry," Louis whispered as he stepped closer to the bed.

He squatted down at eye level of the bed and offered Harry a small smile. Harry hummed in response and held on to Braelynn's hand that was searching for his to hold. Louis looked up and felt his heart warm up with love at the way the three of them felt the need to comfort and make their daddy happy again.

"Would you like to get up now, lovely?" Louis asked him softly, reaching his hand out to stroke his knuckles down the side of Harry's cheek.

Harry purred at the touch and let his eyes close peacefully. Louis saw Aidan start to gently scratch the back Harry's neck, and Louis felt nothing but pride for his future alpha son. Louis remembered he was the exact same way whenever his mum was passing away. Always made sure his dad and sister were happy or comforted by him.

"I-I can't," Harry croaked. His throat had felt constricted and tight from all the crying he had been doing these past days. He hadn't been hydrating or talking much, so his voice sounded rough whenever he spoke.

"One sec," Louis then whispered to Harry privately, kissing his nose and standing back up, "Alright you three little wolves. You should be with Mrs. Perrie right now and learning your history about this pack."

"Daddy do we have to?" Rhea  complained, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I want to stay here and make papa feel better," Adian whined as he cuddled closer to Harry's back.

"Yes, up you three go," Louis demanded.

Braelynn let out a groan as she reached. for Rhea and Aidan's hand. Louis smiled as he watched them head down the stairs to go to their class at the main cabin. It was literally right down the road, and Louis knew deep in his gut that his children would be fine to walk on their own.

Come on now, they're four.

"Hey, baby," Louis then soothed, laying down on the other side of Harry and crowding his chest up against his back. He snuck a hand under Harry's shirt and began tapping his fingers along the knobs of his spine, "Tell me what I can do to fix it? Anything, love."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and let silent tears run down his face. He hiccuped pitifully as Louis' fingers danced their way to his empty and flabby belly. The belly that once held their new baby boy. But that was long gone. And Harry felt nothing but pain and sadness.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Harry cried out, suddenly turning around on to his side so he could look at Louis better.

Louis sighed as he rested on his elbows, looking down at Harry and tangling his fingers in the boy's messy curls, "You didn't do anything wrong. Miscarriages are very common in pregnancies. We can always try again."

"I took care of our baby. I made sure I drank water. Ate healthy. Took my vitamins," Harry was full on crying as he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief still not fully understanding what he did wrong.

THe once beautiful bright green eyes Louis were so in love with were clouded with thick tears. Harry's cheeks were red and puffy, and he looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

Louis didn't know what to do other than to continue consoling his boy. Every part of his body ached and hurt just seeing Harry this sad, but there was nothing much he could do. When he tried to suck the pain away from Harry, all that was left of the boy was the shell of an empty man. And he couldn't do that.

Taking away a werewolf's humanity is the possibly last and worst thing to ever do. They lose their conscious and their soul. Act purely on instinct without stopping to think about the consequence.

Louis had feared Harry was going to turn his humanity off. He thought the emotions of being pregnant, being a fairly new wolf, and losing a baby all together would make him go mad and drop his sense to reality. But Louis knew that his triplets had played a major part in Harry's sanity, and something about that is equally endearing as it is concerning.

"I wanted to name him after Ed," Harry said above a whisper, biting his lip even harder, "Eddison or Edrick or Edam. B-but now I can't-"

Harry then broke down. He curled himself around Louis and completely started sobbing until his head hurt. Louis sighed as he wrapped Harry up in his arms. He soothed him by rubbing all over his back and kissing the top of his head.

He tried whispering sweet words to the boy to calm him down, but his cries were taking over his body. Louis had no idea what to do other than to care for his mate. There's no supernatural to losing a child during pregnancy. It's natural, and it's unfortunate it happened to them.

Harry eventually cried himself to sleep. Louis finally felt a sense of relief because it's been forever since Harry had been able to get a full night's rest. All he does now is have nightmares and shake in fear whenever his eyes are closed.

Now that they're alone and Harry can finally get the rest he needed, Louis tried his best to put Happy thoughts in to the boy's brain. He used to do it all the time when he was human. He wanted Harry to think about him in his sleep so that their connection could grow more. And now, Louis always goes back to the one moment that makes Harry calm down and smile whenever he needs this.

It's the moment when a 12 year old Harry styles walked into the woods.

Louis watched as the lines in Harry's face soon relaxed. It's like his whole body unwinded from being tense as he just laid limp in Louis' arms. He looked young again, almost like the seventeen year boy when they first mated. His smile was small, but evident it was there.

It only took a few hours of Harry getting some rest before he started coughing badly. Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he pressed his hand lightly to Harry's chest. He could feel the congestion inside and sighed when Harry started hacking again.

"Hey, baby," Louis regretfully woke Harry up, giving him a weak smile when his pretty green eyes finally cracked open, "Lets get you some water, yeah?"

Harry nodded his head and surprisingly detangled himself from the bed. Louis smiled happily as he reached for Harry's hand and followed him down the steps. When they reached the kitchen, something in Harry suddenly snapped.

His eyes got wide. Face pale white. Knees wobbly.

He ran straight towards the sink and began coughing up blood. He started spitting it out his mouth and crying as he clutched his stomach in pain. Louis rushed to his side and put every ounce of his body to take the pain away from Harry, feeling it go straight to his abdomen.

"Lets take you to Karen," Louis rushed out.

He picked Harry up bridal style and used his speed to rush to the emergency room. Thankfully the kids were outside so they didn't see him and Harry the way they were.

Karen was just wiping down the tables when the two of them popped in. She raised her eyebrow as she noticed the pale look on Harry's face and the blood covering his chin and the collar of his shirt.

"What's going on?" Karen quickly asked as she moved some stuff off the table to allow Harry on.

"Karen, he was coughing badly and then suddenly started throwing up blood," Louis rushed out, handing Harry off to her, "I mean he's been holed up in the bed for awhile. Hasn't eaten or drank much, but what's the matter?"

Karen let out a hum as she placed Harry on the bed. She looked at him curiously before turning to Louis, "I was going to call you guys in here to discuss something that doesn't seem to add up."

"W-what?" Harry groaned, clutching his throat when his own voice scratched his throat.

"Losing the baby," she implied, and Louis walked over towards Harry when he noticed the boy flinch, "Whether something was wrong or not, Harry or the baby would've healed one another."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked confused, squeezing Harry's hand.

Karen bit her lip for a moment as she grabbed some water and a pill to hand to Harry. She watched him carefully for a moment before he placed the cup back down. "I'm saying, even if he did have a miscarriage, the baby would've still healed. He was a werewolf. Harry is a werewolf. We heal."

"What do you think happened?" Louis pressed on, resting his head on top of  Harry's when his went on his shoulder.

"Well when the whole incident happened and I had to clean Harry, I noticed something strange in the blood," She informed, "It was an unusual dark red compared to others."

Harry started coughing again loudly. Karen stood off to the side as she watched Harry clutching his chest and his stomach while he was practically hacking up a lung. He ended up gagging a few times and some spurts of blood dribbled out his mouth.

Louis bit his lip as he rested his hand on Harry's back. He eased him through the moment with comforting words and using a paper towel to wipe the blood from his chin. Karen handed him some water again and stepped back with a frown.

"Does it have anything to do with this coughing?" Louis asked frustrated, cradling Harry's head.

Karen nodded," Well, there was something in his blood," Karen continue, "Poisoning".

"Poisoning?" Louis gawked, eyes wide and brows furrowed.

Karen nodded her head and took a step forward to Harry. She pressed a hand to his chest and leaned him back on the table. It took her a moment before she was nodding her head, chewing on her bottom lip.

"He has fog in his system," She muttered, "A black fog. It's evil and dark."

"A black fog," Louis mumbled to himself, trying to remember why those two words sounded like deja vu.

Karen brought her claws out with one hand and lifted Harry's shirt with the other. She gently scratched her nail down Harry's chest and ignored Louis' grunt in disapproval. Because the minute there was an opened wound on Harry's chest, a familiar black fog was puffing out.

Louis widen his eyes.

"Someone poisoned him with black magic," Karen said slowly, "And that's what killed the baby."

☾


	3. Black Magic

☾

Louis' mind was running rampage ever since he found out Harry had been poisoned by some black magic. And it's not necessarily the fact he got poisoned, but it's the fact that magic is suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Magic hasn't been around since the early B.C's when werewolves were first introduced to the world, and just knowing that Harry had that same black magic in him to kill their unborn child frightened him. Because with what created werewolves can be the same thing to destroy them.

And although Louis is upset about his unborn child, a part of him worries about what if the black magic got to Harry first. Would he have died?

Louis knew now that the four years of happy and calm was coming to an end. This whole scandal sent a red alert in his mind that let him know it's time to be prepared and to be cautious.

Someone was out there, watching the two of them. The paranoia Harry had felt over the months finally sufficed when they went into town and noticed the fog surrounding them. That should've been an alarm going off in his head saying something was wrong.

But Louis just wanted to believe that they finally had their peace. He had no enemies other than the ones who had recently died. He thought the paranoia Harry was feeling was a part of the pregnancy, but even then he should've known that the tiny feeling of Harry's paranoia that sat in the pit of his gut should've indicated that his mate wasn't exaggerating.

Louis ended up leaving Harry at the cabin with their kids so he could meet up with Robin. He had been living with Anne ever since the war was over and spent the time falling in love with Anne. They never mated, but Robin did want a full human relationship with her.

When Louis walked up to the door of Anne's cute white house, he knocked hesitantly. He felt the nerves in his system rise a little more while he waited a bit on the porch. His mind was racing with all the worst possible things about what the meaning of this sudden magic being in town meant until Anne finally opened the door right away with a bright smile on her face.

She gave Louis a hug and pulled back with a frown when she noticed his tense shoulders, "How are you? Is Harry okay?" She eased a hand down his back and softened her eyes.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He's getting better as the days go. I think being surrounded by the rascals help a lot."

"I'm still very sorry," Anne sympathized, shaking her head in disbelief as she gently pushed a stray piece of hair back behind Louis' ear, "I had a miscarriage before Harry, so I know what the feeling is like."

"Maybe you should go see him," Louis implied then with a small smile, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet, "Could use some family right now. We haven't necessarily been receiving the best of news lately."

Anne straightened up when she noticed the slumped stature of Louis' posture and the almost permanent frown on his thin lips. His hair was still a mess as if he didn't care enough to brush it in the morning. Bags under his eyes that tell the story of the lack of sleep he's been getting. Skin faintly pale due to being holed up in the cabin taking care of Harry. His whole face was lined with stress and muscles tense and tight, just aching for him to take a moment to sit on the couch.

"What news?" She asked hesitantly, stepping back slightly.

Louis looked up at her and shook his head. He rolled his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger before running them through his hair again, "Ill let you know once I figure it out me self. But I really do need to talk to Robin."

"Okay, yeah," Anne nodded right away. She opened the door further to allow Louis inside. Once he walked past the door, she switched spots with him so she was standing on the porch now, "I'll go visit Harry. Maybe cook his favorite meal and hopefully get him to smile."

Something in Louis' heart finally settled at listening to those words. He loves nothing more than when his mate is happy and relaxed, and nothing could beat a mother coming to take care of her child. Harry had been doing better and slowly been getting the rest he's desperately needed, but hearing the news that he was poisoned to get their child killed had really put him more on edge.

Louis honestly hates nothing more than seeing Harry the way he is. He hated knowing he was so foolish in letting his mate get poisoned with black magic that in returned killed their child, but he was determined to get his vengeance on whoever do this and to also make sure Harry becomes his happy self again.

Louis watched as Anne started heading down the trail in which leads back to the cabin. Louis had a tiny smile form on his lips just at the thought of Harry's day getting potentially better at just the visit of his own mother.

And even then, Louis could tell Harry had finally been easing up. He could feel it in his own bones and in his own body that Harry's been lighter and slightly more relaxed. Louis could honestly thank his three children for that because they've been so hellbent on making Harry feel better.

Which is still weird, how protective the three of them are over one another and over Harry. Louis remembered he always took that roll when he was younger while Lottie was more like Harry and needed the protection. Aidan was big in the beginning to show his dominance within the siblings, but now it's like they are all equal.

Louis was snapped out of his trance when he heard footsteps coming closer and a gruff voice behind him, "You wanted to see me," Robin stated.

Louis shut the front door and turned around to  Robin looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a scowl on his lips. He nodded his head in return and slowly made his way inside towards the couch. The two of them sat there for a moment before Robin was getting impatient and began tapping his foot on the ground.

"So?" He asked curiously.

Louis shook his head out of his thoughts and sighed, "I think we are being targeted."

Robin then raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Your pack?"

"Me and Harry," he said sternly, chewing on his bottom lip and nervously twining his fingers together on his lap, "You know how Harry had a miscarriage and lost the baby?" Robin nodded his head in reply. "Karen said whether him or the child got harmed during the pregnancy - like if a miscarriage were to happened - the two of them would heal each other automatically. Our baby shouldn't had died from that."

"Makes sense. I never understood how that even happened," Robin then grumbled more to himself, "Miscarriage is normal in human pregnancy. But with a werewolf child, they should heal themselves."

Louis agreed right away, "Exactly," he exclaimed, "But here this. Harry was poisoned."

"Poisoned how?"

"Black magic."

It seemed like the stature of Robin completely changed once those words left Louis' lips. His shoulders tensed up right away and the grip he had on the cushions tightened. Louis could faintly see the beginning of Robin's claws show just a little - almost to the point where it was jabbing through the fabric of the pillow.

"Someone used black magic on Harry to kill our pup," Louis explained as he leaned his elbows on his knees to get closer to Robin, "And now we are left here wondering why? Who? I thought witches were terminated?"

Back then when the werewolves started to create their packs and become more powerful, the witches who created them saw danger start to rise. They wanted to destroy what they had created since they used dark and evil magic to create a supernatural creature that was supposed to protect the humans but instead were killing them and becoming too powerful.

When the witches started to form together to do the ritual in order to reverse the spell, a whole massacre happened. The original werewolves at the time came after them during their trance, its when the witch is their most weak and vulnerable, and took out the whole coven.

The town was called Norfolk in East Anglia England, and around that era was rumored to be a witch playhouse. Werewolves were frowned upon in the witch world, while witches were frown upon in the human world. So all throughout the time, the humans would capture and torment the witches until their death to keep them from using their magic for anything else.

Humans knew nothing about werewolves yet, so when the wolves joined in on the humans, the witches had no mercy. They were simply outnumbered, and the wolves wanted to make sure that no witch survived to reverse the spell.

So when the witch massacre happened, the werewolves captired the original witch and burned her at the stake in King's Lynn in front of the whole town. Destroy the creator, and nothing else could be destroyed.

That was supposed to be the end of magic.

"I burnt the witch myself," Robin muttered almost monotone, shaking his head in disbelief, "I watched her body burn. Magic is dead."

"Then how the hell was black magic in my mate?" Louis then argued, getting frustrated himself.

Robin spluttered for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and looking completely lost, "I-I have no idea. Maybe someone is practicing it again? They started a bloodline?"

Louis pushed himself off from the couch and began pacing the room, "Harry is in danger isn't he?" He began rambling, pulling a this hair, "Fuck, that means my kids are too."

It went back to silence as Louis paced and Robin stressing out. A million of horrid things were racing through his mind thinking about what all this means and what it could lead to. He thought they were free. He thought that he could finally stop living in fear.

Then something clicked inside him.

"There was a time black magic was used to destroy werewolves, right? That's why the witches were massacred so they weren't able to do so," Louis started to formulate slowly, seeing Robin nod his head in agreement in an attempt to follow along, "What if there's a witch trying to do the same thing now?"

"Why Harry though?"

"He's my mate," Louis explained, "Me and him together are powerful. And our kids make us even more powerful. I think someone is trying to take werewolves away again."

"Was there any side effects to the magic used on Harry?" Robin then asked curiously.

"He had black fog in his chest. Kept coughing and spitting up blood," Louis informed, "Karen was able to maintain it though and help suck it away."

"Shit."

Louis eyes then widen, "What? Why shit?"

Robin looked up at Louis and frowned even more, "A witch's magic that enters the system of a werewolf - or any body - only means that they are just as powerful, maybe even more. They have this certain magic that allows them to play with life and death. And there's only one witch who is capable of doing so."

"Who?" Louis asked right away even though part of him felt like he knew.

"The original witch."  
  


Louis ended up leaving soon after his conversation with Robin. He headed back to the cabin to hopefully find Sophia at least to inform her what's going on. She has been a really big help in providing and knowing information about all things werewolf.

He then needed to get to his hunters and warriors to warn them that happy time is over, there is a possibility all their lives are being threatened right now. And all of this only happened within a span of a few weeks. Starting with Harry walking through that damn fog.

"Louis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sophia greeted from the desk in the library. She had reading glasses perched on her nose with a book in her hand.

"We may have an issue," Louis got straight to it, striding to her desk, "Remember witches and black magic? Those folklore tales we used to get told when we were younger to scare us?"

"Of course," Sophia smiled, "Liam used to make fun of me when the stories made me cry. Granted I was only six, but witches always scared me."

"May not be so folklore anymore," Louis then said, biting his lip, "I think they've come back."

Something in Sophia shifted, much like Robin as she stiffened up. She placed her book on top of the desk and removed the glasses, "Back? How so? They got murdered. Burned. It's been centuries of no witches."

Louis shrugged his shoulders and perched himself to sit on the desk, "Harry was poisoned with black magic. That is what killed our baby. And the black magic used to kill our baby was the same black magic used back then when the witches tried to reverse the werewolf spell."

"Holy Shit," Sophia scrambled out of her chair and walked over to the bookshelf off to the side. Her fingers began skimming along the edges of the book until she found the one she needed. "Witches have always been sneaky with their magic. Sometimes locking their soul in a tangible source. Sometimes in another human when their mind lets them be controlled."

"That's actually a thing?" Louis asked confused.

"Yes. And whenever they are able to retrieve their body back, they do another ritual to relocate the soul back to the person," Sophia explained, eyes scanning the book, "What if the witches did that? Found something to lock their soul in when the massacre and the burning happened?"

"So you think, after centuries of believing the witches were massacred and burned to death, that there is a possibility of them resurrecting?" Louis asked shakily, hesitantly getting off the desk.

Sophia bit her lip, nodding slowly, "It's a possibility. If not all the witches, at least the original one."

Louis let out a groan as he ran his hands down his face. He blew out a big sigh and slumped his shoulders, "There was fog in Harry's system."

Sophia's eyes widen as she quickly looked back down at the book. She stepped closer to Louis and angled the page towards him so he could read as well, "If the magic reaches inside the system of a werewolf, it could become detremenral. The wolf starts to slowly break down until there is no air left for him to breath. The witch would then use their floating soul and take over the source of the body holding the fog."

"What?" Louis then snapped, leaning over to read the book as well.

"The witch is trying to get into Harry's body."

Louis eyes widen as he took off into a dead sprint. Sophia followed close behind him as they reached the cabin. It was really empty, and Louis couldn't hear a sound. He knew Harry was there just by the faint breathing he could make out with his ears, but he had no idea where Anne and the kids were.

"Harry?" Louis called out, walking up the steps with Sophia behind him.

Harry was laying on the bed looking paler than ever. His eyes were red rimmed and his lips looked almost purple. The veins on his arm were extremely visible, and Louis could see the blood flowing right there on his veins.

"Baby, are you okay? Talk to me," Louis scrambled. He walked straight to the bed and cradled Harry's face in his hands, looking every which way to make sure he's still there.

"I feel weird," Harry groaned pitifully, closing his eyes for a moment, "My chest. My head."

"Louis, kick the witch the out," Sophia said urgently, "Keep Harry in his body. Remind him who he is."

Louis sighed as he looked at Harry again. He cradled his face and kept speaking sweet words to him. He pressed a kiss to his lips and tried sucking the pain away from his body. He could feel Harry slowly start to ease back to himself, but it was like something was fighting inside him.

"L-Louis, I can't. It h-hurts," Harry whined right before his eyes slowly started to roll around his head. His body began to shake a little as tiny specs of foam began forming in his mouth. He let out continuous whines and pleads for the pain to stop, but it kept getting  more irrational.

"Fuck, no," Louis then growled, his eyes turning a dark red as he locked on to Harry's, "Stay with me Harry."

Harry started breathing rapidly in short choppy breaths. His body ached all over and he felt his inside fighting against something he couldn't tell, but when Louis' red alpha eyes locked on him finally, he felt his body go weak and lax towards his alpha.

He whimpered, falling loosely in Louis' chest and clutching him tightly. Harry's mind then started thinking back to the day he walked into the woods and when he met _Blue_ for the first time. Suddenly, his whole body craved Louis. He wanted his touch and his reassurance, an Louis knew exactly how to give.

"I love you so much Harry," Louis pressed a kiss to the side of his face, "My mate. My beautiful mate."

Harry sighed as he clutched Louis tighter. He felt Louis slowly trail kisses down his neck until teeth were hovering over his mate bite. Louis frowned when he noticed how faded it looked, a tiny blackness to the bite.

It had been awhile since Louis remarked his mate. They've been so caught up with the baby that he never reconnected the both of them. That could be why Harry was so easily accepted to the balck magic. His bond link was weak.

Louis made his eyes red again as he brought out his animal teeth to sink down on the spot. Harry let out a cry as he fell completely in Louis' arms, biting his lip as he let the satisfying feeling of Louis resting his teeth there finally wash over. He felt happy and content, suddenly like himself again.

When Louis pulled back, he saw his Harry.

"I hate to bother you guys," Anne suddenly said from her spot behind Sophia.

Sophia, Louis and Harry all perked up when Anne spoke in a startled voice. She looked worried with wide eyes, and the three of them noticed the triplets standing behind her causally looking out the window.

"But I think we may have another issue at hand."

She beckoned for her grandkids to step in front of her, and when all three of them stood at the foot of the bed, Harry and Louis gasped.

Those weren't four year olds, they looked like 10 year olds.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the original witch and all that crap?
> 
> What about Harry and Louis' kids? Wtf is up with them?


	4. Alphas

☾

Braelynn, Rhea and Aidan were running around outside with the rest of the children during their free time between learning. Perrie was off to the side with Jade trying to control their own children. Shailene and Dustin were seven, coming close to eight. And the oddest thing about their age and being one of the oldest of the new generation is the fact that the triplets look nearly a few years older than them.

The triplets were actually supposed to be the youngest out of all the kids. Sam was the next oldest, having just turned seven. He was Sophia and Liam's child. Crystal - Niall and Jade's, was five and a half. Gretchen and Allie - Ed and El's twins - had just turned five. So the triplets were four years old, but comparing their looks amongst the other children, they are significacly taller and looked aged.

Perrie just had a baby last year, she had a little boy who her and Zayn named Alexander. Jade recently gave birth to a set of boy twins just a few months ago, Cale and Caden. So the new generation of pups were heavily growing ever since they've been free from war.

This was one of the things that was really confusing to Harry and Louis though. One minute their babies looked like four years olds, and then it's like all of a sudden they look ten or so. There had been no explanation for the sudden change in their look or the way their personalities have developed. But it does have Harry and Louis on the edge of their seat trying to figure out what is going on with their children so they can hopefully knock one thing off their list of things to deal with.

Harry and Louis were sat off to the side as they watched their children thoughtfully. Sophia was next to them as well with her glasses over his nose while she seemed to be jotting notes down based of the behaviors of the triplets. She was hoping she could gather enough information to concluded a reason towards the new development of the triplets.

It meant precise observation over how the triplets interacted with the other children, and even with other adults. She always was noting down their appearance and seeing if any signs of puberty had hit them at all to see any true signs of them aging. So far it's just the height and the maturity of their face that's been calculated.

"Sophia," Harry spoke up, leaning his elbows on the picnic table they were sat at. She looked up from her notebook and pushed her glasses on top of her head, raising her eyebrows in reply. "Have you and Liam thought about having more?"

Louis stiffened in his spot next to Harry. He hesitantly looked at the boy's face to see where he was going with this and ended up reaching his arm over to wrap it around Harry's waist. He studied Harry's face carefully and noted that his eyes were looking out towards the children before diverting them back to Sophia. She tapped the pen against her jaw for a moment before setting it on the table.

"We've talked about it," she admitted, "But I don't think maybe now is good. Considering we still don't know much about the supposed witch coming to town. And we need to figure out what's going on with your kids."

"Right," Harry mumbled, turning to watch the kids play again.

Louis looked up at Sophia and both shared a face before she turned back to the children as well. Louis let out a small sigh and stared at the side of Harry's face for a moment. He could see the beginning of tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but Harry quickly tried blinking them away before they started running down his cheek. Louis leaned over and kissed the side of Harry's face before looking back at the kids running around.

They all seemed normal. The triplets played tag for a little bit with all the others, Aidan was setting the rules. Then hide and seek, this time Rhea setting the boundaries of how far they can go. Threw the ball around while Braelynn played the referee. The little boy's wanted to the race in the backyard, but Braelynn and Rhea wanted to join in as well. Which was a little _odd_ considering the girls were over by the garden picking flowers.

So a few things they did pick up on. Their children liked to take the lead and be in control of all the games. Rhea and Braelynn weren't - per say _girly_ \- in wanting to play in the flowers, they wanted to join the boy's in a competition. Which Louis realized how competitive his children were, especially with one another.

Despite those little things they did pick up, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Wanting to race instead of be in the garden wasn't necessary too out of the norm. And his children taking control wasn't so much concerning. Their father is the head alpha after all. They most likely picked it up from Louis.

Then suddenly, Crystal - Jade's daughter - let out a loud whine as she suddenly ran away from the bushes. She was going straight towards Jade with her finger in the air and a splotch of blood on the tip of her finger, but suddenly Aidan, Rhea and Braelynn stopped her before she could reach her mom.

That peaked Sophia and Louis' interest. Harry was still pretty clueless as to what they were even trying to figure out, but Louis ended up tapping Sophia irratically to get her to watch as well.

"Are you okay?" Rhea asked right away. She stepped forward and gripped Crystal's wrist lightly, examining it thoughtfully with her eyes.

"There was a thorn," Crystal whined, blinking her eyes a few times before more tears fell down her cheek. "It poked me."

"May I look?" Rhea asked politely, slowly bringing the finger closer to her face to see it more clearly.

Crystal nodded her head while sniffing up her runny nose as Aidan came up next to his sister. The two of them were surveying the cut on her finger as if they were trying to figure something out with it. Braelynn got up close to Crystal and ended up wiping the tears off her face and giving her a big hug.

While Braelynn did this, Aidan and Rhea wrapped their hands around Crystal's hurt spot and closed their eyes, taking in a deep breath before stepping away. When Crystal looked down at her finger, the cut and blood was gone. She smiled so wide and leaned forward to give them all a hug.

Louis eyes widen right away as him and Sophia shared a look of bewilderment. And although Harry didn't really know much about what was going on, even he knew that a four year old was way too young to be able to have the healing power. Now they defiantly knew something suspicious was up those kids.

"Thank you," she cheered happily, in which the three nodded their heads with bright big smiles, resembling little kids again.

Jade then walked up behind them and squatted down to Crystal's eye level, cupping the sides of her cheek, "You okay?"

Crystal nodded her head right away, all her tears and pain washed away with smiles and happiness, "Yes. They just helped my cut. Look mommy."

Jade turned to look at the triplets with a confused expression on her face before holding Crystal's finger in her hand. The three of them ended up running back to play like nothing weird just happened. Then Jade looked over towards Sophia and Louis and raised her eyebrow, standing back up and walking back to Perrie when all they could do was shrug cluelessly.

"What was that?" Harry asked confused, looking between Sophia and Louis.

"They healed her," Louis mumbled, eyes widen and mouth parted, "At such a young age, they healed her."

"I get that," Harry replied, "But, what?"

"Harry, wolves typically don't get the healing power until they reached maturity," Sophia explained, "Even then, usually the alpha and the head medic, like Karen are the only ones who have full potential to do so. It's very rare other wolves get have the ability to do so, or they at least don't have as powerful as a healing power."

"So it's weird our kids have that?" Harry questioned, "If Aidan is supposed to be alpha, he should have the healing power, right?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but they all healed her. And they're too young to even be able to do so."

Harry frowned as he turned back to his children. He still didn't understand how the three youngest out of all them somehow seemed to look the oldest. And just watching the way his kids interacted with the others, they were so careful and made sure just about everyone was playing safe and stayed away from harm.

Even when Jade had to go check on their new borns when the crying started to happen. Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan all perked up and wanted to go help Jade, but Louis easily called them back to continue playing with the others.

When their free time was up, Perrie led all the kids back inside where the classroom was. Louis and Harry waited until they were all gone before turning to Sophia as if she had all the answers. Normally she does, which is no surprise why Louis goes to her for everything.

She's the brains of the pack after all, the _tau_.

"I'll need to look into it a little more," she sighed when blue and green eyes were staring at her widely, "Yeah, I think something is going on with them. I'm not sure if it has to do with this magic going around or not, but I'll try to figure it out."

Harry sighed as he stood up from the bench. He reached down for Louis' hand and stood him up as well, immediately leaning in to his touch, "Thank you, Sophia. We'll keep watching them."

"Thanks, Soph," Louis also said.

The two of them walked back into the house towards where Perrie's class room was. They stood in the doorway as they watched their three children taking the lead in practically everything that was assigned towards them. Perrie had split them up into groups to work on their readings, and each one of their children ended up taking control and explaining the words they were supposed to go over.

Which is weird. They're four.

At one point though, Shailene and Braelynn ended up arguing over the meaning of one of the words they were going over in their group. Louis wasn't sure what the group was supposed to be doing, it looked like a team building lesson with vocabulary words from the reading. Something he remembered Lottie having todo with the other pups at this age.

Being able to communicate and trust other members of the pack is one of the key components into ensuring the pack is successful and sturdy. So as Shailene and Braelynn began to argue over the vocabulary word they were having trouble with, Perrie sighed and walked over to the two of them.

"That's not what it means?" Braelynn sassed, rolling her eyes, "Are you dumb?"

"Are you four?" Shailene snapped back, "You don't even know what half of these words mean. Maybe you should go back to your ABC's. Go sit yourself down and stop acting like a baby."

Shailene and Braelynn were in each other's faces. Shailene was older, so she had this sort of edge to her that she used to seem more dominant. But none of it phased Braelynn at all. Her stature harden when Shaliene spoke the last sentence to her, changing her entire demeanor. Her fist clenched beside her side, her jaw set tightly, and all of a sudden a flash of brick red crossed her eyes.

Louis gasped right away as he clutched Harry's bicep. Perrie stepped back a few feet and dropped some of the sticks she had in her hand. Shailene looked mortified, shutting her mouth up and sitting back down in her spot with tears in her eyes. She didn't face or talk to Braelynn after that as Braelynn seemed perfectly happy and content that she won the arguement.

"Did you see that?" Louis whispered to Harry.

"Her eyes," Harry mumbled, biting his nails nervously.

Louis pulled Harry back away from the classroom down the hallway. He rested his back up against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell is going on with them?"

"Do you see how different the three of them look?" Harry then complained, "They don't look like four year olds. They almost look like teenagers now."

"We're not exaggerating right? Others see it too?" Louis then rambled, biting his lips as he arched his head forward to catch a glimpse of the classroom.

Rhea was in the front telling a story to the class, using wild hand gestures and different facial expressions to get the children to laugh. Perrie was sitting at her desk with a concerned look on her face as her eyes trailed between each of the three triplets. Shailene was in her lap, a little shaken up as she cuddled into her mom.

Most young pups or children never received the red eyes from any other wolves, especially an alpha. The only ever time they would ever get the red eyes is if they are disobedient and need the reminder to stay under control. But nevertheless, a little wolf would never see the red eyes, especially from another little wolf.

Soon enough, Harry and Louis turned their heads when they heard heels clicking their way. Sophia was rushing towards the both of them and gripped their shirts, dragging them to her office in a hurry.

"I might have figured it out," She stated.

When she dragged the both of them inside her office, she shoved them down on the couch. She sat on top of her desk and held a book in her lap, "So you've been noticing weird stuff about your children right?" The two of them nodded, "Explain. Like everything."

"For one, we noticed how much they seemed to be aging. They're four years old and already five feet tall. Their faces look older," Louis explained, "Then I noticed their actions. Very protective of Harry, just like I am. Harry is my mate, so it's a given I'm going to be possessive and protective. But, the children kind of have been as well. He's not an alpha, so it could be that reason as well as to why they were protective. But whenever Harry was pregnant, all three of them were just always helping around. And then when Harry lost the baby-"

Louis paused when he heard Harry take in a sharp breath. His head was ducked down with his curls fanning his face. Louis bit his lip and pressed a comforting hand to Harry's back, giving him something to anchor on to while he finished.

"The kids were focused on making Harry feel better. They always made sure Harry was happy and not hurt. And then with other people," Louis continued, "With Crystal and her thumb. Taking control of all games and group lessons. They took care of Anne every time they were with her. Plus, Braelynn just flashed red eyes at Shailene."

Sophia nodded her head like she understood everything Louis was explaining. She grabbed her notes off her desk and looked over them once more before turning back to Louis, "What age did your wolf start to grow?"

"When I was four."

Sophia nodded, "Your children are four now," she said slowly, seeing Louis nod his head, "Their wolf is starting to settle in."

"Okay, how does that explain everything else?" Louis then asked confused.

"What age did you start to show your alpha?" She then asked.

Louis bit his lip as he thought for a moment. He tapped his foot against the ground before looking back at Sophia, "True signs were when I was sixteen. It's why I gave Harry the necklace when he was fourteen."

Harry looked up at Louis and blushed. Gosh, he remembered that necklace so very well. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he first met _blue_ in the woods and when that black box appeared on his night stand. He remembered leaving it off at night so that Louis could sneak into his room and cuddle him to sleep. So much memories held in that one necklace.

But Harry can't necessarily touch or wear it anymore considering he's a werewolf now. He did put it in a frame though and has it hanging over the night stand on his side of the bed. Thankfully he had a ring to replace the necklace that symbolized he was Louis', but sometimes he missed the weight of the necklace hanging on his chest. Even though he was always horrid at remembering to wear the damn thing.

"Don't you see?" Sophia asked with a smile, "They're four years old. They're starting to grow their wolf side and -"

"Yeah, but I didn't have any of this when I was growing up," Louis confessed, "It still doesn't make sense."

"Their wolves are aging faster than their body, so their human side is trying to catch up," Sophia then admitted, "Its a supernatural phenomenom. It's ties back in to you two."

"Us?" Harry squealed alarmed, eyes wide as he looked over at Louis.

"You two are soulmates. Together, you make Louis one of the most powerful and dangerous wolves to ever cross this earth," Sophia continued, standing up from the desk, "Which means, your bloodline is going to be just as strong. Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan are the first born from the soulmates, not only that, but from the _original_ soulmates. They are just as powerful and as dangerous as Louis is."

"Well what am I?" Harry asked defeated, "Am I powerful and dangerous?"

Louis giggled as he leaned over to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. Sophia smiled as she shook her head, "You're more like the muse. The symbol to give them their strength. So I guess yes you're just as dangerous, because if anything happens to you, Louis and your kids are going to go unleashed."

"So you're saying, our kids are very powerful right now? That something to do with our soulmate shit is what's causing them to age so fast?" Louis asked confused, trying to understand what was happening.

"It's not like its ideal, but Harry had triplets. Usually an alpha's mate only has one child because that's the child that'll become alpha. But he had three," Sophia continued, "Having three makes the game change."

"Still explain why they are aging though? I don't get it," Harry whined, "I wanted to take care of toddlers for a little while, but they don't even look like babies anymore."

Louis looked over when he heard the crack in Harry's voice. He frowned as he noticed the tears in his eyes again and the pout form on his lips. Louis sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer to his body, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

He knew exactly what Harry meant. These are their first kids so they wanted to experience everything with them. They're at a fun age where they're learning a bunch of new things and are happy and playful, but it seemed like that part of being parents is getting ripped away from the both of them.

"They are maturing because something inside them is setting that trigger off. Their wolf is ready to take over and take control. Ready to lead. Ready to dominate."

Louis frowned, pressing his finger against his temple, "This sounds like me when I was sixteen. I was ready to take over. Why all three of them? Isn't Aidan supposed to be the one? He was the first male that was birthed."

"Louis, Harry had triplets. All three of them came out at the same time," Sophia said slowly, "You didn't just breed one alpha, you bred three alphas."

"What?" Harry and Louis exclaimed at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"And right now they are growing into their alpha form," Sophia finished, setting her notes on the desk. "You Mr Tomlinson, are about to have three alpha children."

☾


	5. Malum

☾

There hadn't been a moment now that Louis wasn't on full alert. He seemed on edge, more paranoid than Harry was when he was pregnant. And that's saying something. Harry was the most skiddish and jumpiest he had ever been whenever he was pregnant because all he could feel in his body were bad things.

It's just, Louis found out his four year old triplets were born all alphas, which is a rare occurrence that has never been done. And to add on to the stress of having the first triplet alphas, his own children seem to be oddly aging at a more rapid rate than most other pups their age.

Having triplet alphas does put him and Harry in more danger now because their power and strength can only grow from this. It's not like there are any packs in Colchester anymore besides their own, but werewolves still roam around England in different parts of the woods. Some packs who still want more power and to take down the last of the direct original bloodline.

If those packs do find out about Louis and his strength - about his soulmate and his triplet alphas - he wouldn't be surprised if they hunted him down. Of course he wasn't necessarily worried about war. He has the best warriors ever. The problem is if those werewolves get a hold of his children.

Or of Harry.

If his children really are the truest bred triplet alphas, they would be able to defend themselves. And if they really are aging to the year Louis' body accepted the alpha gene, then they should be sixteen sooner rather than later. Louis just can't risk having any part of his family hurt, and he needs to make sure that his children being the original triplet alpha remains a secret.

He knew without a doubt his children would naturally be able to defend themselves with the alpha gene in them. And since they are unmated, their first instinct is to protect Harry, which is their dad's - or their head alpha's - mate. It's an instinct within an werewolf that will grow in them since they were born a true wolf and a true alpha.

Not only does Louis have the concern of his growing alpha children, but he still has the fact that a witch was trying to possess Harry's body. A witch that used the same black magic to create and tried to destroy werewolves that was used on his mate. It's what killed their unborn baby, and Louis wants nothing more than to go after the witch to cause this.

He's never dealt with a witch before or had ever came across anything like this. Since he was born, the only thing he had ever dealt with was the feuding between wolf packs. Witches were no longer alive according to the history books, so knowing that there was a witch in town attacking his family makes Louis even more concerned than he was before.

It also doesn't really help much knowing that the witch in town is supposedly the original witch as well. Louis knew that witches were long gone before his great grandparents were even born. Going back centuries to when their existences was known. And now they're back. And now Louis had no idea what to do in order to protect his family.

The witch made their mark on Harry. Her magic made its way into Harry's blood stream and made black smoke escape from his body.

And the only reason Louis can conclude as to why a witch would target Harry is because he is the soulmate. A soulmate of an alpha who brings strength and power. Harry's very magical and has a lot of supernatural in him from that alone, some that not even Harry had discovered on his own. Louis doesn't even know all the facts to what being a soulmate even means, other than that the bond between them is more powerful and stronger.

But what comes with this strength and power also brings a weakness. Louis knew if anything were to ever happen to Harry - his soulmate - then it would in return affect him right away. Whether Harry gets hurt or killed or captured, it would directly weaken Louis and hurt him just as much. Harry's pain is Louis' pain. And as powerful having a soulmate is, it's just as much as a weakness.

Louis let out a sigh as he walked down the steps from being upstairs. He saw Harry on the couch with Rhea sitting on the ground in between his legs. He was braiding her long beautiful hair while Braelynn and Aidan were busy playing scrabble at the coffee table in front of them.

Scrabble. Four year olds shouldn't know how to play that.

Louis walked into the kitchen to open the drawer and pulled out a monitor. Sophia was able to design a micro chip to put in to their children's arm that was able to track the age process of his children. Since they were growing faster than normal, Louis had no idea what age they were even supposed to be right now.

It said they were fourteen when he read the screen. Which means they're very close to reaching their full alpha potential. Louis was ready to become an alpha when he was sixteen. When he was eighteen would have been when the ritual would happen, but his father wanted to wait until he could find a proper mate. Which is why he ended up becoming the leader of the pack when he was nineteen.

He hopes his children doesn't age then. He can hardly fathom the fact that he had toddlers for a few months before they started getting taller and looking older.

He set the tablet back down before he was walking over to join Harry. Harry looked up and smiled at him as he continued to finish Rhea's hair. Louis sat down next to him and stretched his arm over the top of the couch, watching Braelynn and Aidan carefully.

"You can spell words?" Louis then asked the two of them, nodding his head towards the board when they looked up.

"I think so," Aidan mumbled, "I put a word called Aconitum."

Louis frowned, tilting his head to the side, "Why would you spell that word then?"

Aidan shrugged his shoulders, "Its the wolf's bane flower. I saw some in town today."

Harry paused his fingers in Rhea's hair as he turned to look at Louis worriedly. Louis must have matched the expression on his face because when he turned to look at Harry, they were both equally confused. Louis leaned forward on his knees and raised an eyebrow.

"There was wolfsbane in town?" He asked.

"Why were you in town?" Harry asked instead.

Aidan's eyes got big as he looked between the both of them, "The wolfsbane was growing right in the cul-de-sac of city hall," he answered Louis first then turned towards Harry, "And we went in town to explore."

"Hold up," Harry chastised, pushing Rhea a little in front so he could stand up, "You three went to town by yourselves? With no one?"

"What wrong with that papa?" Rhea then asked with innocent eyes, looking up at Harry.

"You're four," he complained, almost close to tears, "You can't be going out on your own. You need to have someone there with you."

"Dad, stop treating us like we're babies," Braelynn then spoke up sassily, rolling her eyes.

Harry gasped as he looked between the three of them. Despite them supposedly being four, they looked nothing like that. They looked like teenagers and he couldn't help the tears that started to fall down his face. Louis bit his lip as he looked up at Harry, placing a gentle hand on his back to give him some sort of comfort.

"You are babies. You're only four years old. You need to stay here and play with toys and learn your ABC's and how to write," Harry started complaining, looking between each of his children before settling on Louis like he needed his reassurance, "You shouldn't be able to spell Aconitum."

Harry let out a huff as he turned on his heel and walked straight out the back patio exit exit. Louis continued to sit there as he watched Harry wonder off on his own outside. He was torn between running after his mate to make him feel better, or staying here to interrogate his kids.

The alpha side of him really craved the touch of his mate. To make him smile and relax. To take care of him. But he really needed to stay here and finish his conversation with his children.

"Why was there wolfsbane in town?" Louis then asked to pick the conversation back up. He crossed his leg over his lap and began impatiently tapping his finger on his leg.

Rhea looked at Louis briefly before she stood up on the ground and sat next to him, "What's wrong with it?" She asked innocently.

"I got rid of all the wolfsbane in town," Louis then admitted, seeing his children look equally as confused, "There was none left so how was there any  in town?"

The three of them shared looks with one another completely at lost. Louis continued to look at them with harsh eyes until Braelynn was the one to let out a sigh while slumping her shoulders.

"There was a lady-" she began, seeing Louis widen his eyes.

"Who the fuck is this lady?" Louis then snapped, "Why are you talking to strangers?" He asked almost angrily, trying not to get too angry with his children. He has to remember that their body's and mind are all confused right now with the rapid aging between being a teenager and being a toddler.

"We're sorry daddy," Rhea said almost on the verge of tears, chewing on her bottom lip and nearly scrunching her body away from Louis.

"She was planting them and asked if we wanted any," Braelynn continued, nervously nibbling on her fingers, "We said no. She even tried to bring us some, but we left the area and came right back."

"She was creepy," Aidan then said. His wide eyes looked at Braelynn and they both nodded at each other before he looked back at Louis, "I've never seen her."

Louis raised his eyebrow as something uneasy settled in his stomach. If his children could sense something strange about this person, then that means there was a problem. And there's this part in Louis' body that has a feeling of who that lady was, but he didn't want to think about that yet.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"She had a necklace," Braelynn then added, "It looked like a knot I suppose. A circle with four loops in the middle."

"She also had a tattoo with an upside triangle and a line through the middle," Aidan also admitted, "Isn't that the earth symbol?"

Louis blew air out his lips as he stood up on his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair before running his hand down his face. He stepped around the back of the couch and looked at his three kids that were staring wide eyes back at him.

"Stay here. I'm having Sophia come over to monitor you guys," Louis then demanded before he was turning around to chase after Harry who was still outside.

"We know why you're monitoring us," Rhea then said slowly, causing Louis to stop in his spot and turn around. "It's because our alpha is growing inside of us."

Louis stared at them for a moment and mentally added that to the list of things he still needed to figure out. He still had no understanding why his children were aging faster than he did when he was their age. Maybe it's because they're triplets. Maybe it's because they could sense something. Maybe it's simply because their the first alpha triplets from the soulmate couple.

"Will you go find papa please?" Braelynn then asked a little worried, her eyes looking out the window briefly, "He's not as strong as us."

"But we all can protect him together," Aidan then addded, "Right?"

Louis looked at them again and nodded hesitantly. He then turned around slowly and stepped through the patio door and stood there for a moment. He widen his eyes as he ran his hands down the sides of his face again.

He blew air out his lips before he started walking forward to find Harry. He could sense where the boy was, and he was right when he saw Harry sitting on the bench along the path back to Anne's house. His elbows were resting on his knees as he buried his head into his hands.

Louis could hear the faint sounds of his sobs, and he felt his heart completely shatter as looked at his boy. He sighed as he walked to sit next to him on the bench. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and immediately yanked him up on his lap.

Harry was now facing him with his legs straddling Louis' thighs. He covered his face completely and leaned forward to hide himself in Louis' neck. Louis smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him in close to his body.

"Shh, I know," Louis whispered, laying his head on top of his mate's, "I know you want them to be small and four, but we can't stop whats happening."

"I-I just don't get it," Harry whined. He finally pulled his face back and pouted when Louis started rubbing the water building up in the corner of his eyes. "Why are they aging? Why are all of them alpha? I feel so old, yet I'm only twenty one. How does that even work?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to Harry's nose, "We just have a really bad ass family now don't we?" Louis tried to ease, smiling when Harry gave a tiny giggle. "We can still have more pups, you know?"

Harry's body stiffened as he bit down on his lip. He looked past Louis and opened his mouth to speak, but he let out a hesitant breath before he could do so, "I'm scared to be pregnant again. I don't want to lose another one."

"Hey, hey. Well make sure it doesn't happen again. We'll figure out what's going on, and then hopefully by our anniversary it'll all be gone and we can finally relax," Louis then ammended.

Harry smiled as he cupped the sides of Louis face. He leaned in close to press his lips against his alpha's before the phone in his pocket started buzzing. Harry groaned as he leaned back to pick up the device, raising his eyebrow when he noticed his mom was calling.

"Mum?" He asked confused.

_"Harry, is Louis with you?"_

Louis' ears perked up and he nodded his head towards Harry. Harry chewed on his finger for a moment when he heard the urgency in his mother's voice. "Yeah."

_"There's something going on in town. I was out for groceries, and then there was black fog everywhere. Robin quickly made me go home, and he looks a little pale, but I think he's okay."_

Louis' eyes widen as he grabbed the phone from Harry, "Where was the fog?"

_"It was in the middle of city hall. It was forming by the bench. I'm not sure what was going on, but there was a lady and everyone was trying to run away."_

"Okay, we will check it out," Louis then said before hanging up. He lifted Harry off his body and stood up in front of him. He gently placed his hand on Harry's hip and offered him a weak smile.

"Go back to the cabin. Stay there. Don't leave, okay?"

Louis turned around to start walking down the path towards town, but Harry quickly ran up and grabbed on to him, "What? I'm not letting you go alone."

"Harry," Louis sighed, trying to push Harry back, "This is probably the same black fog that got in your system. And the lady is probably the one the children saw . I need you safe."

"I need you safe," Harry argued. He wasn't budging when Louis continued to look at him. In fact he held his head up high and started walking past Louis stubbornly.

Louis groaned as he caught up with the boy. When they reached the line towards town they noticed the dark skies and the harsh winds. Louis immediately grabbed Harry's hand as they kept walking. Everything was empty. No stores open and no people around.

They quickly approached the middle of town where city hall was. There was a light black fog that was hovering the ground as the wind blew the leaves all around. Louis could see every part of the grass surrounding the cul-de-sac covered in wolfsbane.

But what really caught his eye was a lady floating in the air. Her arms were stretched out like a T with her hands pointed up. She seemed to be in some sort of trance before she heard the approached of Harry and Louis come up.

She then slowly turned around, finally revealing herself to the boy's. Louis gasped right away as images of the original witch started floating in his head. She had the witches knot necklace around her neck along with the earth emblem tattooed on her shoulder. Malum. Latin meaning of _evil._

Her dark eyes made contact with Louis before they did with Harry. And when Harry took notice of her, all he saw was anger.

She's the bitch that killed his unborn child.

☾


	6. X

☾

Harry' eyes harden into his wild color as he about charged toward the [lady](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/610905609/images/1545e9b3058cefa2505744648412.jpg) floating in the air. His claws poked out of his fingers and his teeth sharpened to wolf teeth. He let out a growl as he took just a few steps forward before Louis was pulling him back right away.

Malum looked at them with amusement in her eyes as she landed on the ground gently. She took a few steps closer towards them and smiled when Harry tried to rip his way out of Louis' arms.

"He seems a bit moody," she noted, her voice sounding low and dark.

Louis rolled his eyes as he held Harry close, "Well, you did kill our unborn child," he snapped. At this point he ended up wrapping his whole body around Harry to keep him in place, feeling Harry's wolf side nearly coming out.

"It was just calateral damage. No need to make you more powerful than you think you are," she replied with a smirk.

She continued to stare at Harry with her dark, gray eyes. She stepped closer and paid no mind to him fidgeting around in his spot. She chuckled softly before she was nearly in his face, eyes turning black while staring into Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and turned away. He kicked his feet out in hopes it would make contact with her, but she easily stepped back with a cold and bitter laugh.

"Why are you here?" Louis then asked.

"The real question is, why are you here?" She said lowly. The darkness in her eyes didn't go unnoticed as the weather around them started to turn gray and cloudy. A big gush of wind blew past them before a loud thunder clap roared through the sky. Malum began laughing quietly to herself.

"This is my town," She said with a smirk.

Louis didn't have a chance to come up with an answer before he felt teeth sinking into his arm. He flinched right away and released his hold on Harry to stare wide eyed at the two teeth marks on his arm that were beginning to heal quickly.

Harry took the chance to run straight out of Louis' hold and towards Malum. He didn't really know what he was doing or what his plan was, but all he had in his mind was rage and anger. He saw black, in combination to the colors that Malum was presenting in the weather.

Harry's beautiful green eyes turned into their wolf yellow before his growl got louder and he was charging Malum. She made no movement other than the raise of an eyebrow before Harry stopped in his tracks to start whining. His whole face began turning a beet red while he clenched the sides of his temple. His whine was loud and horrific, causing him to bend down on his knees as he tried to figure out what was happening.

She continued her look at Harry, the pain he was feeling slowly increasing. It was like a giant pressure bubble was filling up inside his head, coming to the point where it would pop and reform. It was a continuous effect of feeling the pressure and then an explosion in his brain. It was almost as if his brain was exploding and then immediately healing itself back to normal on repeat.

"Stop it," Louis cried out. He immediately ran over to Harry's kneeled body on the ground and placed a hand on his back and on Harry's head. Louis let out a grunt as he looked up at Malum, "Leave him alone."

"He came after me first," Malum argued, finally relaxing her face and giving a smirk whenever Harry fell completely on the ground with a gasp for breath.

Louis let out a sigh as he wrapped his arm underneath Harry's back. He helped him up to a sitting position and brushed a curl from his face. He noticed the tears in Harry's eyes and his once pale skin now a bright-angry red. Harry let out a groan and clutched his head, using Louis' hand to help him up.

"What the fuck was that?" He whined, looking up at Malum and seeing a glint in her eye that showed pure amusement.

"It was to let you know who's in control here," She spoke lowly, taking a step closer to the both of them. "And it's not either one of you."

With the last sentence, she raised her hands in the air as the wind around them increased again. A clutter of leaves started to swirl around them as another big clap of thunder sounded above. Harry and Louis both looked up as the sky darkened, but the minute their eyes left Malum she dissapeared straight in to thin air.

Louis let out a grunt as he walked to the place she was once at. He noticed there was an x carved into the ground from where she had disappeared from. The mark on the ground raised Louis' suspicion as he looked over at Harry, seeing his boy staring wide eyed and nearly pale.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked right away, moving straight to his body and cupping along the side of his face.

"When she was doing that I saw something," Harry mumbled, biting his lip and nearly feeling tears in his eyes, "I-it was like a vision."

Louis frowned as he pressed closer to Harry's body. One hand rested along the curve of his jaw while the other rested on the soft pudge of Harry's hips. He caressed the boy gently towards him, rubbing smooth circles with the pad of his thumb to keep Harry calm.

"What was it?" Louis asked.

Harry took in a deep breath before his shaky hands wrapped around Louis back, "She's trying to kill you, Lou. Not just you, but everyone," he took in a shaky breath, "Our kids, too."

"Did she give you that vision?" Louis asked curiously.

"No," Harry whispered, "I felt it. I-I don't know how, but I did. She's trying to reverse the spell."

Louis let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He leaned his head forward until he felt his forehead touch Harry's. He breathed in that sweet scent of his mate before he was leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, opening his eyes slowly and seeing those beautiful green eyes looking back at him.

"It's not gonna happen," Louis mumbled, "I won't let her touch our kids nor you."

"Louis, that's not what I'm worried about," Harry then whined, "If she tries to reverse the spell, then the werewolf trait will be removed from our bodies. Which means-"

"Which means that I won't survive," Louis finished, "Which means our children won't survive. But, you'll survive."

"We can't let her reverse the spell," Harry demanded. He had desperation in his voice and slight worry. He could feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest, and at this point he never feared anything more than the possibility of not only losing his mate and his family, but all the wolves he's come to know.

If the spell is reversed and taken away, that means all the wolves who have the werewolf gene will get broken. Since the gene has traced back to the original wolves who started their own bloodline with the werewolf trait, everyone else who was born with it will automatically get that part of their life ripped away. Reversing the curse means reversing the balance of nature, and when taking away the wolf side of someone who is a werewolf, it also takes away the human side of them.

If the werewolf spell never would have happened, then Louis possibly wouldn't be who he was today. He wouldn't have his three alpha children. He wouldn't have met Harry. His whole life would trace back to the very first Tomlinson that was turned into a wolf while Harry's would be when he turned at seventeen years old. Since the first Tomlinson wolf is dead, the only outcome from the Tomlinson bloodline is death whenever the spell is reversed.

Louis was born under the Tomlinson bloodline. So if his wolf got reversed, it would trace all the way back to the original source while Harry's would trace all the way back to when he was last human.

"Don't worry your pretty little head my love," Louis said sweetly, a small laugh coming out as he pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's face, "Whatever you saw was a warning for us. It's a good thing. It gives us a step in trying to figure out how to stop her."

"How do we stop her?"

Louis bit his lip, "Not sure. We all thought she got burned years ago, but here she is again."

"Maybe Robin will know," Harry suggested. He moved his hands from around Louis' back and reached down to grab his hands. He looked at Louis' eyes and offered a weak smile when the latter started to kiss his knuckles.

Louis then began leading the both of them towards Anne's house. He could feel the panic practically radiating off Harry's body and it only added more to his stress. He didn't want nor need his mate to worry about anything. Louis had a feeling as to what Malum's motives were the minute he found out she was in town, but he didn't realize that she was set on killing him.

He also slightly forgot that if the spell for the werewolf curse was to be reversed, that it would pull them all back to the moment the first wolf got turned. Well the first wolf is dead. Which mean it would kill Louis as well. It was confusing, but in the end he knew Harry would survive if the spell got reversed while him and his entire pack will get the life sucked out of them.

When they got up to Anne's front door, they walked in right away. Robin was sitting on the couch reading a paper when he looked up with a confused expression. He noticed the distress on both Harry and Louis' faces right away, so he set the paper down and rested his hands on his lap.

"What's going on?"

"How is Malum still alive?" Louis asked right away. He dragged Harry over to the arm chair and squeezed them both in the seat, Harry nearly sitting on Louis' lap and being held close to his body.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself," Robin stated, "But I have a feeling she used the energy from the fire and the weather to persevere her body. She waited until the last minute."

"How exactly did the execution go?" Louis questioned.

"She was tied up to a stake. There was a fire. People were throwing things at her, but now that I remember it was thundering that night," Robin explained, "Right as her body started to completely burn, there was a lightening bolt that struck. We thought it hit something metal because there was a spark that flew across."

"It must've been her body," Louis mumbled, "She channeled the fire and the lightening. Where was the spark that flew?"

"We were at King's Lynn in Norfolk. This was supposed to be some spiritual place for the witches," Robin continued, "When we destroyed her whole coven she grew weak, but right when we took her life it was almost like..." Robin paused as realization dawned on him. He let out a groan and dropped his head back on to the cushion of the couch, "She used the witch massacre to help preserve her body whenever the last lightening bolt struck. I remember when that spark flew, it hit an emblem above the window. That could explain why there was an X there whenever I went to go see what happened."

"She left an X here," Louis quickly noted.

"What does this mean?" Harry whined frustrated, "She's trying to reverse the werewolf spell."

Robin nodded his head as he stood up from the couch. He placed his hands on his hip and blew out a raspberry, "The thing is, in order to reverse the spell you need all the materials that were used when the spell was originally casted."

"Well what were the materials used?" Louis asked.

Harry took a sharp take of breath in before he was clutching on to Louis' arm, "Tomlinson blood."

"What?" Louis snapped his head over to Robin.

"The very first wolf was Eddith Tomlinson. His blood was used in the spell," Robin said lowly, "To the point he nearly died from the loss of blood, but the spell activated and the wolf started to grow in him. She has to get you at your weakest in order to reverse the spell."

"Well I'm not weak," Louis exclaimed, looking nearly panicked and shocked and confused all at the same time, "Eddith was human at first so draining blood would kill him. I'm a wolf. An alpha. I'll heal."

"I'm your weakness," Harry then mumbled sadly. His eyes were downcasted towards his lap with his hands fiddling with one another. He let out a sigh and looked back up at Louis, "That's why she targeted me. I can make you weak."

It was silent after that. Louis felt a pang in his chest at the thought of an original witch going after his mate. Before whenever Harry was targeted, it was just werewolves who he know how to defeat. Now he's up against the creator of all wolves, and he has no idea what he can even do.

Louis knows if anything were to ever happen to Harry - death or pain - that it would directly effect him. Harry may be his biggest strength, but that also means he's one of Louis' biggest weakness. Louis remembered exactly how he felt whenever he thought Harry died. He felt like a part of his soul left his body and a piece of his heart was missing.

That was the most vulnerable and weakest point of his life. And now they are four years post mating, which means their bond and connection is even stronger than it was when they first mated. It makes Louis wonder if Malum waited all this time to build up her power and strengthen Harry and Louis' bond so that whenever something does happen, it affects Louis even more drastically.

"She won't be able to do anything to you right now because of the power you have. She has to take away your strengths in order to get a rise of your weakness," Robin continued when he saw Harry lay his head down on Louis' shoulder, "We need to protect Harry. Not only him, but also your children. She'll go after your children to get to Harry. And then she'll go after Harry to get to you."

"How do we defeat her?" Louis then asked with slight anger rising in his system. He moved his hand protectively to Harry's knee and squeezed him tightly, almost like he was ensuring himself that his mate was still there.

"Witches become powerful on full moons or any eclipses. They channel their energy from nature," Robin explained, "They also use the elements of earth and the blood from a sacrifice, but something I do remember is a triangle."

"Witches create a spiritual triangle that traps their energy and magic inside," Louis then mumbled out once he realized he remember reading something about it.

Robin then nodded his head rapidly as he sat down on the coffee table in front of them, "Yes. It makes sense. I destroyed the coven at the point of the triangle. I didn't even realize until now, but each point was shaped in an X. The final spot of the triangle must have been where Malum was, and when she struck from her stake, the X she made was the final point."

"So that's what she's doing then?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "She creating a triangle here to help start her spell? Because Lou said there was an X right where she was in the middle of Town Hall."

"That means she's ready to begin her spell. And we have about a month until the next full moon."  


Harry and Louis left shortly after to head back home. Louis was on definite full alert now knowing there was a witch targeting him and Harry. He didn't want to necessarily go out into town anymore without having a clue on how to stop her.

He knew there were some witch books in the library with Sophia that could most likely help explain what to do. Louis knew salt was one of the main things that prevented a witch who uses black magic to do anything.

In fact, right when he arrived back to the main cabin he instructed every to surround the place with salt. If the cabin and then their home had a salt barrier, then Malum wouldn't be able to enter or cast any spells on them whenever they were on the inside of that barrier. It was Louis' safest bet for now and he simply couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

His main goal was to keep his mate and his children safe. He needed them safe. He needed them to never leave that salt barrier until he had a for sure way in knowing how to defeat Malum.

After they both made sure the cabin and their home were surrounded by salt, the two of them finally went back home. They walked inside and saw their children sitting anxiously on the couch, each one of them staring at the door and waiting expectantly for Harry or Louis to begin talkin.

"What are you guys looking at?" Louis questioned right away. There was something in him that wanted to protect Harry, even from the curious eyes of his own children. He placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

"We have an idea," Rhea spoke up.

"About?" Harry asked.

"The witch," she continued, standing from the couch, "We did our research as well."

"And what exactly is this plan you're thinking of?"

"Well for starters, she doesn't know that the two of you had three alpha children," Aidan then admitted.

Harry and Louis shared a look at one another before looking back at their children. He noticed the three of them had determined looks on their faces, and it still confused the both of them how much older the three of them looked. But with what they are about to be facing with a witch in town, maybe having their three alpha children age faster isn't such a bad idea anymore.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked confused, looking between the four of them, "She's still trying to get rid of wolves. The first X has been marked."

"It means," Braelynn said with a smirk. She walked closer to her dad's and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "We are the witches greatest threat. We're just as powerful."

"We could stop her," Louis mumbled to himself, almost in realization, "She's right. We have just as much power as she does right now. All we need to do is figure out her greatest weakness."

"And we know what that is," Braelynn continued, raising her eyebrow, "A witches greatest weakness is when they're in a trance for a spell."

"So?" Harry questioned lowly, heart beating faster in his chest whenever he felt Louis pull him closer.

"It means we need her to do the spell," Louis implied, biting his lip, "And that's when we attack her."

"What spell?" Harry whined.

"The spell she's already casted on you from the black magic. It's in your system, or it was in your system," Louis explained, "Whenever she's in the middle of doing whatever trance she has planned on you, that's when we go after her."

"So I'm the bait?" Harry asked nervously.

"You're the bait," Louis repeated, "You're the key to stop her."

☾


	7. Salt

☾

By dawn, everyone in the cabin was asleep beside Louis, Harry, the triplets and Liam. They were all gathered in the living room of Louis' house trying to come up with a plan in order to keep Malum away from their pack.

"We used salt to surround the cabins," Liam noted, "But we can't stay confined in here forever. We need to hunt."

"Well what do you propose then?" Louis asked.

Liam looked up at Louis and shrugged his shoulders. He let out a sigh as he slumped his shoulders against the cushion of the couch. Harry noticed both Liam and Louis' frustration, so he leaned his head down on Louis' shoulder to give him some comfort. He felt Louis relax slightly as his arm came around his waist.

"What if we make a perimeter around the woods?" [Rhea](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ab/e2/ff/abe2ff4abf2298c7d45fb4aaf625eb98--brown-hair-green-eyes-light-brown-hair.jpg) then asked, "We don't know the points of the X she is trying to make, but I'm assuming that a spot in the middle of the woods would be one of them."

"Especially since we are the only pack in Colchester," [Braelynn](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9d/12/b6/9d12b61a8eb3d47dc9a229e0c14c3106.jpg) then added, "We channel enough energy for Malum to use."

"And she's trying to reverse the spell of werewolfism," [Aidan](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/110460956-352-k726052.jpg) jumped in. He looked between his sisters and saw them agreeing with him, "So she would do the spell or center the spell where all the werewolves are. We're the last of the direct bloodline to the original pack."

"When did the three of you get so smart?" Louis asked with a laugh. He looked at the three of them and shook his head in disbelief when he noticed their features and appearance.

They're reaching full maturity as wolves.

"We're alphas, dad," Braelynn sassed with a roll of her eyes.

"She's definitely your child," Harry mumbled against Louis' ear, giggling when he felt Louis give out a breath of air. "Sassy just like her daddy."

"I'm just saying. Us three and dad are the strongest ones here," Braelynn turned to Harry, "No offense," she mumbled towards him, "But we can trail the perimeter with salt and make sure she can't get in. And if there's anyone out there trying to hurt us, we can defend ourselves."

"You guys haven't even had a defensive class yet," Liam noted, raising an eyebrow, "Would you even know what to do?"

"Would you want to be the first to test us?" Braelynn raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk curving up on her lips.

"Definitely your child, Louis," Liam grumbled.

"Look, we can defend ourselves. We haven't turned fully into our alpha form yet, but we can't wait until the next full moon to do so," Braelyn then explained, "Full moons give witches the energy they need. So if Malum has a full moon and then three alpha siblings transitioning into their alpha side all at the same time, she'll have enough energy to take us down."

"Let's take it slow first," Louis then spoke up. "How about the four of us go and put salt around our territory of the woods to start off with? Then we can worry about the three of you turning into wolves."

"You're going to just throw your children out there by themselves?" Liam asked in shock, his eyes wide and hands splayed out on his legs, "Must I remind you that they were just born four years ago?" Liam looked over to Harry to get some help, but Harry closed his eyes to let out a sigh.

"Liam," Harry whispered, looking up at him, "As much as I want to protect my kids and keep them safe here, they're stronger than me. They're alphas. It's in their nature to protect and defend."

"And we'll protect you papa," Rhea said with a smile. She reached over the arm of her chair to grab a hold of Harry's hand. Harry looked up at her and smiled, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Liam, they're our only option really," Louis spoke up, stress lined on his forehead, "The four of us can take her down. With Harry as the bait, the salt to give us some time, we can make sure that Malum or any kind of witches never walk this earth again."

"Louis, think about this," Liam said slowly, "This is the original witch. The one who was powerful enough to create werewolves -"

"I get that Liam-" Louis snapped, "But what else do we have? She wants Harry in order to get us and to reverse the spell."

"You're right. I know," Liam sighed, "Its just crazy to think that your children are a key to help and that we need them to transition now rather than when the full moon hits."

"We need to spread the salt soon," Aidan then said once silence fell amongst them all.

Louis nodded his head in agreement and stood up from the couch. He heard Harry let out a little grumble when their bodies detached, so he quickly leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Liam, watch Harry," Louis ordered, looking at Harry who was blinking up at him and then to Liam.

"I don't need to be watched," Harry grumbled.

"Yes you do," Louis rolled his eyes, "You like to play hero a lot and get yourself hurt."

"Yeah, but every time I played hero I saved your ass," Harry argued back with a smirk.

"He did kill Simon," Liam muttered under his breath.

"Just watch him," Louis groaned, turning to Harry one last time and caressing the side of his face, "Don't do anything crazy, please? Just sleep and I'll come join shortly."

"Okay," Harry whispered as he leaned up to meet Louis' lips halfway. They pressed their mouths together for a sweet moment before Louis was pulling back and dragging his triplets out the door with him.

The four of them walked away from the cabin until they were all surrounded by the trees. Aidan had grabbed a big tub of salt for the each of them to spread around their perimeter of the woods.

Before anyone started to move, Louis twisted his body just a little bit to look back at the cabin. He could still sense Harry's restlessness even from miles away. He felt his boy worrying his mind and chewing on his nails so much that he accideny bit the pad of his finger.

Louis hated whenever Harry would get worked up, but he does understand how hard this is for Harry. Harry is practically weak compared to him and their children. Although he is a big key in to stopping Malum, he really doesn't have much he could do other than to wait for his role.

Plus, Harry has to sit aside while their children get to play the protector. Louis nearly wants to throw them back in the cabin to stay safe with Harry, but Louis knows that he needs their strength and power with him. It's hard for him to process the fact that they're still supposed to be toddlers and now they're all of a sudden his only hope in to making sure Malum doesn't reverse the spell.

Louis didn't realize he was still staring off in between the trees until he felt a gentle hand on his should. He jumped at the touch and turned his head to see Braelynn standing next to him with wide, concerned eyes.

"Papa will be fine," she whispered to him, almost reassuringly, "You know he likes to worry a lot."

"A lot," Aidan reiterated.

Braelynn snapped her head in Aidan's direction to give him a little scowl before turning back to Louis. She offered him a small smile whenever he let out a big puff of breath and then gave him a hug.

"We can do this dad," she whispered again, "I know the both of you are worried, but well do anything to protect you and dad. And I know you'll do anything to protect us and him. We're a big circle of protection."

"You know I always worry about him," Louis laughed lightly. He pulled back from Braelynn and walked over to where Rhea and Aidan were leaning up against the tree, "He likes to play superhero sometimes and nearly kill himself in the process."

"We just need to figure out exactly what we need to do before we try to stop Malum," Rhea supplied.

Louis nodded his head and reached over to grab one of the tubs Aidan had brought with him. He handed it to Rhea first, "You get the north side of the woods." He then grabbed another and handed it to Braelynn, "East side."

"I'll get the west," Aidan said while handing Louis his tub of salt.

"Yeah, and I'll get the south. Closest to town," he muttered to himself, "If there's any trouble at all, please howl or something. Yell for me. Do anything."

"Dad, well be fine," Rhea whined."

"Yeah, and if not I'll bite a bitches head off or snap their neck," Braelynn said with a shrug to her shoulders.

Louis looked at her with wide eyes as she gave a little shrug and began walking in the direction she was supposed to be. Rhea and Aidan shared a look with one another before they started giggling behind their hands.

"Unbelievable," Louis said under his breath.

He then took off South while Rhea and Aidan took off in their directions. Everything went smoothly as they all began creating a border around their territory with the salt. Rhea was north so she was closest to the most abandoned part of the woods.

There used to be a wolf pack just north of the crescent moon. It's where the Yellow Wolves used to be before they became extinct. No one has really travelled in that area since their pack had been destroyed.

The grass was dead and muddy. The sap on the trees looked like they were decaying. The sun didn't shine in that area of the woods. It was always foggy and a little chilly around the area.

Rhea was lightly sprinkling the salt down on the ground humming a song when she suddenly felt someone near her. She stood straight up and turned towards the abandoned part of the woods and tried to see if she could catch a body or a scent.

She took a couple of steps to the side and focused on zoning her eyes in to the woods. Her once beautiful green eyes turned a beet red as she looked around to catch anything. She felt the inside of her body and her senses going haywire at the feeling of a presence by her.

Then she saw something move.

Rhea took off in a dead sprint towards the thing she saw moving. Next thing she realized she was chasing somebody in the abandoned part of the woods. Her eyes were focused straight on the body that seemed to be getting closer and closer. She felt her human nails suddenly grow out into wolf nails. Her normal teeth poking out from her lips as she grew animalistic sharp fangs. A low grow emitted from her body as she took a leap and landed straight on the culprits back.

She quickly turned the body over and sat on the persons hips. Her hand wrapped around his neck as she pinned him to the ground whilst growling lowly at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded, eyebrows furrowed.

The boy she had pinned under her suddenly looked up and widen his eyes. He showed no fear as he let out a breath of air. He nearly looked amazed and shocked. He tried to arch his body off the ground just a bit, but Rhea snapped him back down.

"You're an alpha," He mumbled the best he could, Rhea's hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

Rhea seemed surprised at the statement since he seemed not the least bit scared. Her appearance falter the slightest and she loosened her grip and her cold glare. The boy underneath her then smiled as he quickly shot up from the ground and flipped their positions so that Rhea was the one now pinned.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked again, squirmy slightly but realizing the man on top of her was equally as strong.

"A girl alpha. So rare," he kept mumbling to himself.

Rhea let out an annoyed puff of air and ended up laying pliant on the ground. She looked up at the boy, who seemed around her age, with an annoyed look and rolled her eyes when he smiled down at her.

He had brown shaggy hair that curled under his ears. His eyes were a pretty golden brown that would shimmer beautifully with sun lights. His right arm had a big tattoo of the sun and the moon on the bicep. His smile was sly, straight teeth and slight dimples.

"You're an alpha, too," Rhea then muttered, catching his scent and feeling him relax a little.

"Great guess," he said with a smirk. He finally let go of Rhea and stood up in his feet. He reached his hand out to help her up as well, offering her a weak smile when she brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Okay, care to tell me who the hell you are? And why the hell youre in our area?" Rhea then snapped. She pushed the guy up against the tree and trapped his body against the bark, "There's only one pack here and it's _mine._ "

The guy started laughing lightly to himself as he raised his hands in surrenderance, "Im a lone alpha," he admitted, "No pack. Practically an omega with how alone I've been."

"Alone? How can an alpha be alone?" She asked in confusion.

"Well how can a pretty girl like you be all alone in the woods?" The guy whit back.

Rheas eyes bulged out and she took a step back from him. A stray piece of hair had fallen from her braid and covered her eyes. She could easily feel a small blush rising on her cheeks as she tried to hide herself with a cough and by pushing that stray piece of hair over her ear.

"My family and I were surrounding the perimeter." Rhea held the box up in her hand and showed the guy the salt that was inside, "Were protecting our pack."

The guy in front of her seemed to take a moment to think. His eyes flicked from the salt - to Rheas face - then to the area of the woods she just came from. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed before he seemed to realize something by letting out a small hum.

"You're a part of the Crescent Moon pack," he finalized, "Which means..." he took a moment again before slowly fitting the pieces together, "The alpha. Tomlinson. Must of had a child."

"Yeah. My dad is Louis," she said slowly, her own eyes flitting in confusion.

"Louis?" He asked nearly in shock, his jaw dropping. "What? How?"

"Don't ask me that question. I'm technically supposed to be four years old," Rhea muttered whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"But you look so beautiful and well aged," The guy admitted lamely. He soon realized what he said and grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck, "No offense."

Rhea coughed, looking to the right of her where she still needed to finish laying the salt.

"So you must be really powerful then, huh?" The guy asked interested. Rhea nodded her head slowly and scrunched her eyebrows as he stepped closer, "So that must be why Malum is  back."

Rhea eyes widen at the mention of the original witch and she immediately pinned the guy to the tree. Her eyes turned red and her teeth stuck out from her lips. She held a tight hand around his neck as she snarled at him.

"What do you know about her?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know?" Rhea frowned again, this time slamming his back harder against the tree.

"That she needs to use Tomlinsons to reverse the spell," he spluttered in between breaths, "People are coming for you."

"Who? How do you know?" She asked frantically.

"Wolves are coming. They're making sure Malum doesn't get her hands on any of you guys," He continued in between breaths, "It helps being a lone wolf. You hear things. See things."

"They're going to protect us?" She asked confused, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No," he swallowed, trying to let out a deep breath, "They're going to kill you. All of you. So no witch can use Tomlinson blood ever again."

Rhea let out a deep grunt as she dropped the guy from the tree. She stepped back and sighed loudly as she paced in front of him.

"Who are you?" She asked again, turning to look at where the guy had fallen in the ground.

"Max," he breathed out, "Max Winston."

"As in-"

"As in Ben Winston's descent. The last of the Yellow Wolves."

☾


	8. Visions

☾

It was finally a calm night, just the sound of the wind swirling outside the window and the soft howl of the night owls. The moon was at half peak for the night, getting closer everyday until it was full.

Harry and Louis were alone in the cabin, laying in bed and enjoying the moment they had alone. They had no idea where their children were, they acted old enough to take care of themselves. Plus, it was late at night and the day was weighing the both of them down on the mattress.

Harry's half naked body leaned on top of Louis, his hands crossed over Louis' chest. He let his fingers twirl with the small hairs Louis had growing on chest, his head resting right above the other.

"I love nights like these," Harry mumbled. He smiled softly as he leaned down and let their foreheads press together.

Louis sighed as his arms came around Harry. He let his hands run up and down Harry's back before they settled comfortably on his ass. "Me too," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Harry, "Very much so."

Harry giggled as he let his full body rest on top of Louis'. He moved to where his legs bracketed Louis' hips and their chests were flushed against each other. Harry pressed his lips harder against Louis' and moaned into his mouth when he felt the tip of Louis' tongue wedge between his lips.

Harry's hands came to the side of Louis' face as he gently held on to him before Louis heard something off in the distance which made him pull back. Louis let out a groan as he dropped his head on the pillow while Harry whined and rolled on to his spot of the bed.

"Rhea is coming," Louis grumbled.

"Why did we have kids?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "They take away our sex time."

Louis rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he leaned over to kiss Harry on the forehead, "Get dressed, bug. She wouldn't be coming back this late at night unless she had to."

Harry blew a raspberry out his mouth as he pulled himself from the bed. He grabbed his bottoms off the ground and threw on one of Louis' sweater before scurrying to Louis' side. Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he held Harry's hand and led them both down the steps.

Right when they walked into the kitchen, Rhea opened the door and stormed in, a random body standing on the porch.

"I have a present," she grumbled. She plopped herself on the couch and tossed her legs on the coffee table, "You can walk in."

Louis looked from Rhea to the boy that was standing in the doorway. He had rope tied around his neck and around his hands. Louis watched the boy carefully as he took a step inside towards where Rhea was sat.

Louis immediately smelt the alpha on him and held Harry's hand tighter in his hold. He instinctively pulled his boy closer to his body as his eyes remained trained on the unwanted alpha. Harry on the other hand felt uneasy, in the presence of two alphas. Louis sensed this in Harry and wrapped an arm around him to provide some sort of comfort.

"Rhea, who's this?" Louis asked slowly. He guided him and Harry to the arm chair across from where she was sat. The tied up boy sat next to her with wide eyes, looking anywhere but at Louis.

Louis felt anxious. There was something in his gut that had a bad feeling about this alpha in his living room. And he could tell Harry had the same feeling stirring throughout him. Because Harry held Louis closer, and it's like something clicked in Harry's mind when he leaned closer to Louis' ear and whispered, _Yellow Wolves_.

Now, how Harry knew that? Louis couldn't answer that, but the minute Harry pulled back from whispering those words to Louis, he jumped off the couch. Harry was startled at the abrupt movement, he tried getting up to hold Louis back, but Louis was quick.

Louis was immediately wrapping a hand around the strangers neck and pinning him straight in to the couch. All his weight was on top of the boy to keep him in place, and his eyes turned a beet red as his eyes stared down into his.

Rhea jumped up as well. She shifted from the couch to stand beside Louis. Her eyes were wide as she gripped the back of his shirt, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"You brought a yellow wolf in here?" Louis growled, his red eyes turning towards Rhea, "What were you thinking?"

"He knows stuff, Dad. Just let him speak," Rhea pleaded desperately. She pulled Louis back once more until he finally relaxed and released his hold.

"Well get to speaking then," Louis snapped.

He walked back over towards where Harry was sat and felt himself calm down even more when Harry's arms were already open for him. He sat back on the couch and let Harry wrap his arms around his waist, feeling a gentle kiss to the side of his face that made the muscles in his body loosen up.

"My name is [Max Winston](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/652731893/images/15661a0493236d4a888402795402.jpg)," the boy then introduced, rubbing the side of his neck Louis was gripping, "And I'm not here to cause trouble. I don't even have a pack. I'm alone."

"How are you alive? Robin made sure no one from your pack survived," Louis questioned, "And this was even long before you were born."

"I just remember one night my mum walked me out into the woods, ways past our territory, and just left me," Max explained, "Then the rest is very vague. I came back and our whole area was destroyed. All the wolves killed."

"An alpha with no pack," Louis mumbled, "Well you can't join this pack. We're full."

"Louis," Harry rolled his eyes, squeezing Louis' body.

"Harry, you can sense it too. We can't trust him," Louis turned to say, looking at Harry and seeing his soft green eyes looking right at him.

"Wait, dad. There's more," Rhea spoke up.

Louis raised his eyebrow and turned back to Max. He urged him to continue with a lazy wave of his hand. Max looked over at Rhea as she gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back to Louis and sighed, "Packs outside of Colchester know about Malum using you to reverse the spell of werewolfism. They're coming to kill your entire pack."

"And are you one of those who came to kill us?" Louis then growled again, feeling himself get riled up as he started to sit up from the couch. Harry let out a whine and attempted to pull him back, laying his forehead down on the side of Louis' back.

"Quite the opposite," Max mumbled, "I actually came to warn you guys. I would like to help, but I'm quite useless in everything."

"Quite," Louis muttered.

"Dad, he could help us. He's an alpha with no pack. He had no where to go," Rhea argued, "We need all the help we can get to make sure you and papa are safe."

Louis raised his eyesbrow as he looked at his daughter. He noticed the close proximity she was in towards Max, and the way she tuned to look at him as if she needed his approval. His confusion further enhanced when he noticed Max giving Rhea a smile, the two of them looking at each other before turning back to Louis.

"Oh, hell no," Louis snapped, completely pulling from Harry's hold, "What is this?" Louis then asked motioning between the two of them, "Rhea, you can't lose focus. We have a witch out there that we need-"

"Dad, gross no," Rhea grimaced. She looked at Max and shook her head, "I'm not - no! I just thought he would be a good help. He knows a lot. He's been out past our area of the woods so he could help give us information about everything we don't know."

"Mr. Tomlinson-" Max started, standing up.

"Its Alpha to you," Louis grumbled lowly, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Alpha, Tomlinson," Max swallowed, "Im here to help."

There was a silence that fell in the room as Louis sat back down next to Harry. Harry went back to cuddling against Louis' side as he rested his head on his shoulder. Max and Rhea shared a look with one another before they sat back down as well.

Aidan and Brae were soon walking back to the cabin. Their loud voices were soon cut off the minute they walked in through the door and noticed the heavy silence circling the air. Aidan and Brae shared a look with one another before their eyes landed right on Max.

"Who the fuck-"

"Braelynn-" Harry scolded.

"Is this?" Braelynn continued.

Brae and Aidan stepped from the door and walked closer to where everyone was sitting.

Max was still sat on the couch as he looked up at Aidan and Braelynn. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his eyes widen largely. He took in a sharp breath before he looked at everyone sat in the room before falling back on Rhea.

"Triplets?" He asked confused.

"Alpha, triplets," Louis said slowly, like he was testing Max, "Better watch yourself."

Rhea rolled her eyes again. She stood up from the couch and walked over towards her siblings, "He's good. Trust me," she whispered to them before turning towards everyone in the room, "Anyways, we need to figure out what we are going to do. We have a witch trying to kill Pappa and we have lots of packs trying to kill all of us."

"Woah, what?" Aidan asked confused, "People are trying to kill us?"

"Yes you naive little boy," Brae sassed, "We're the most powerful pack that has ever walked the woods. They either wanna be us or kill us."

"But no one knows that Dad had children," Aidan noted, "Let alone three alpha children."

"No, but they know that Malum is trying to use Tomlinson blood to reverse the spell," Rhea added, "We have more than one battle we got to fight."

"She's right," Louis spoke up, "We need to get all those packs on our side, but I highly doubt that."

"They won't," Max noted, "Because if they chose your side and fail, then everyone loses. Better to get rid of the cause rather than to join the cause."

Louis blew air out his mouth before pressing a hand to his forehead, "We're gonna have to split the pack up."

"Louis," Harry mumbled under his breath. His hand came up to hold on to Louis' bicep. His eyes were slightly wide as chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yes, love?" He asked gently, turning to Harry and offering him a smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this," He whispered to him, "It's different this time. It's like a familiar and unsettling sense I have. About what's out there."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, shrugging his shoulders and letting out a groan, "I'm not sure. But I can just feel it. There's something out there. And it's not good."

"Is it Malum, baby? The packs?" Louis continued to question.

Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes, clearly frustrated because even his own thoughts weren't making sense. But when his eyes closed, it's like a rush of visions ran straight through his mind. He let out a sharp gasp and clenched on to Louis' arm right away.

"Dad?" Rhea asked confused, sharing a look with her siblings.

"Harry? Baby? Are you okay?" Louis asked worriedly. He turned on the couch to where he was completely facing Harry. His hands came up to the side of his face and caressed him carefully. "Haz?"

"He's having a vision," Max noted softly. His interest seemed to peak up even more as he sat in the edge of the couch, eyeballing Harry.

"A vision?" Louis asked confused, "How is that even possible?"

"Maybe he's a lot more powerful and stronger than we thought," Braelyn mumbled under her breath.

Harry soon snapped out of his trance and opened his eyes. He slumped against the couch and seemed to have lost his breath as he was trying to breathe in some large gasps of air. His wide eyes turned towards Louis, slight wet and slightly worried.

Louis hugged him right away and pulled him to his chest. His hand came up to his hair and let his fingers brush through his curls, "Are you alright? What happened? Did you see anything?"

"I saw death," Harry breathed heavily, "I saw Ed's death," he then noted, retracting his body just a little before looking at Louis in confusion, "I saw your mum's death too."

Louis took in a deep breath before falling back against the couch. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Harry just had a vision, and this isn't the first time Harry had shown some sort of supernatural ability beyond being a werewolf. Louis wonders exactly just what Harry had acquired since he turned into a wolf. They haven't really gotten to explore much of it considering Harry had mostly been pregnant since the moment he was a werewolf.

"What does that mean?" Aidan asked confused, "What else did you see?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't clear. It was mainly a blur. All I could really see what fog."

"Fog?" Braelynn asked.

Louis placed his hand on the back of his neck and began scratching the bottom of his scalp. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and gather some sense as to what was going on with everything, but for once he was clueless.

He didn't really know what to do about Malum without putting his children and Harry at risk. He didn't understand why Harry was having these weird moments with his mind where he just knew information. He didn't understand how Malum survived, or what this _X_ she was creating meant. He didn't get why his children aged so quickly, or why an alpha suddenly appeared from an abandoned pack.

For once, he was completely lost and had no idea what to do.

"Max," Louis then called out. He stood up from the couch and walked over to where Max was sitting down. "You've been around the woods and out of town. Do you know any spots that might attract Malum?"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"The full moon is coming up," Rhea then explained, "She's already made the first point on the triangle, which means the next one will be coming up soon."

"I-I have no idea honestly," Max stuttered, "I didn't even know she already made the first mark. Where was it?"

"Center of town hall," Louis mumbled, eyeballing Max.

"Well, what's happened in the center of town hall then?"

"This is one of the oldest cities in England," Louis noted, "I'm not entirely sure, but its most likely where something supernatural has happ-"

"It's where the spell was created," Harry then blurted out. His eyes were wide as they stared straight at Louis, surprised himself that he knew the answer. "That's where the original Tomlinson sacrificed his blood in order for the werewolf spell to be made."

"She has a lot of energy here," Louis muttered more to himself. "Here's what we need to do-"

"Wait-" Braelynn interrupted, "Should we be planning with him in the room?" Braelynn pointed at Max, "Can we really trust him?"

"Yes we can," Rhea snapped, rolling her eyes, "Trust me. I know we can."

"Anyways," Louis shook his head, "We need to figure out the next two magical spots in town and beat her to it. We either find a way to make her lose the connection she has with the area or we make her unable to do any magic."

"We probably need Sophia," Harry noted.

"Yes, and I need the three of you," Louis then ordered, seeing Rhea shifting her eyes to Max to include him as well, "And Max," he sighed, "To grab our warriors and protect our land. No packs should be entering Colchester at all. It's not safe for them. Nor for us."

"Do we kill them?" Rhea asked worriedly.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you kick their ass," Louis said nonchalantly, "Keeep them out. They'll come after us. No one knows about the three of you, so make sure you don't out yourself. Stay by Liam, Niall or Zayn. Well probably need to get Stan in on this too. He's been out of the loop."

"They'll know who I am though," Max noted, "I'm quite the embarrassment in werewolf-topia. They may question why I'm helping the Tomlinson pack. Or I don't know - do something."

"Didn't you say we could trust you?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Max replied.

"Good. Don't fuck it up then," Louis snapped. He then turned towards Harry and immediately smiled at him, "And you, never leave this house."

"What? Louis," Harry whined.

"Listen, Harry," Louis sighed. He walked over towards Harry and crouched down in between his legs. He caressed the side of his face and offered him a smile, "You're an easy target right now. Malum wants you the most out of all of us. You need to stay safe until we have everything we need. If she gets you early, then we lose. I need you safe."

"What about my mom? Robin?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well get them over here. I promise, I'm going to make sure everyone is safe," Louis promised.

Harry offered him a weak smile before leaning in to press his lips against Louis'. He pulled back with a sigh and slumped against the couch as Louis turned back around to his children and Max.

"Full moon is coming up. We have packs we need to keep out and we have an unfinished triangle we need to solve," Louis noted to everyone, "We got a busy week ahead of us, but we need to start now."

Louis nodded his head as his children and Max moved from their spots. It was still in the middle of the night, but they left the cabin to go get Liam and the other warriors. They didn't know when the other packs would begin to arrive, but they needed to start protecting the area as soon as possible.

When it was just Harry and Louis again, Louis sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the cushion while letting out a groan.

Harry sighed as he scooted his body closer. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and leaned his weight on top of Louis'. Louis relaxed some and opened his eyes, offering a small smile to Harry before laying his head down on top of his.

"Well be okay, right?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm going to make sure that we'll all be okay, baby," Louis sighed, "I really fucking promise."

☾


	9. Second X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Characters Death. Be aware.

☾

The sun was barely rising beyond the horizon. The sky illuminated a warm orange glow across the land, and some leaves were falling to the ground. There was a slight breeze that made the temperature drop just a little.

Harry and Louis were both cuddled up on their bed as they looked out their giant window. Harry's head laid comfortably on Louis' chest, his leg thrown over his hip as he aimlessly counted the number of birds that he saw fly by their window.

So far it was only five.

"What's going on in your head?" Louis asked quietly. His fingers came up to brush through the tangled strands on Harry's head.

They had been quietly laying in their bed for over an hour. Their children had left earlier that morning to go meet Liam and the other warriors at the main cabin. Harry was of course worried, did everything he could to keep his children from going, but inevitably those three were one of the strongest alphas alive.

"Nothing," Harry sighed. He turned his head towards Louis and pouted up at him, "We hardly ever get to spend quality time together anymore."

"Were spending quality time together right now," Louis noted, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

But Harry frowned, shifting his body to where he was laying completely on top of Louis', his legs falling lazily on either side of Louis' hips, "No. I mean _quality_ time."

Louis raised his eyebrows as his hand slid down from Harry's back to his ass. "Oh," he muttered, leaning up to meet Harry's lips halfway for a kiss.

Harry sighed right away as his hands cupped Louis' face. His hips rocked slowly while laying on top of his mate, and tiny little whimpers escaped his mouth which Louis swallowed down in their next kiss.

"Harry," Louis said quickly before Harry leaned down to kiss him again, "Fuck, you're going in to heat soon," Louis noted when he could feel the desperation radiating off his mate's body.

"So fix it," Harry then growled.

Louis giggled into his kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around Harry. He pulled him closer to his body and pushed his hips up into the boy to get one of those beautiful, breathy moans to escape his lips.

Harry pulled back from Louis and sat up on his waist. He gripped the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head before his hands were going for Louis'. Louis smiled as he re wrapped his arms around Harry to pull him completely flushed against his body.

Harry's hands moved in between their bodies until he was holding on to the lining of Louis' sweats. He pulled back from the kiss and shimmied his body down Louis' legs until his face was above Louis' groin.

"Haz-"

"Shh," Harry whiserped, gently pulling down Louis' pants until his halfway hard cock was free, "Just let me."

Louis let out a deep breath as he relaxed on the bed. He bent one arm under his head as he trained his eyes to Harry's head. He closed his eyes whenever he felt Harry lick the underside of his shaft, a gentle hold in his mate's hands before his beautiful pink lips were wrapping around the tip of his cock.

"We don't really have all the time in the world," Louis gasped. Harry sunk his mouth further down the length of Louis' dick until his nose was mere inches from his groin. He let his tongue flatten out while dragging his lips back up until he popped off of Louis dick and just simply began jerking him off.

"We're fine for right now," Harry noted, flicking his wrist faster, "We have to make the most out of the time we have together before we get too busy with everything else."

Louis let out a sigh as his hips involuntarily thrusted up into Harry's hands. His own hands clenched down into the sheets of their bed as he felt a breathy moan start to rise.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself before calming down, "You're right, love. Probably need to re bite you soon anyways."

Harry smiled happily as he kissed the tip of Louis' dick before wrapping his mouth around him again. Louis ended up finishing off in Harry's hand whenever he felt close. He didn't want too accidently knot in Harry's mouth and have them be stuck like that.

Once the two of them cleaned up and were both back into some clothing, they laid back down on the bed. They were back to how they were before Harry decided to start sucking Louis' dick.

Cuddled up and staring out the window.

Except this time, Louis felt wary. There was something in the pit of his stomach that didn't feel right. He had this sense inside of him that something big was about to happen, and everything he felt had been right whenever he heard a howl echoing through the sky.

Louis immediately shot up from the bed and grabbed his shirt on the floor. He was about to head down the stairs until he remembered Harry was still on the bed. He blew air out his lips and turned towards his mate who was now sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"That was Liam's howl," Louis quickly explained, "The other packs are here. I need you to stay and _not_ leave."

Louis turned to go down the steps but he was soon halted when a firm grip grabbed a hold of his shirt. He sighed dramatically as he looked to see Harry staring at him.

"I'm coming."

"No you're not," Louis snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes as he brushed past Louis and descended down the stairs, "Louis, you need me. I make you stronger. And I probably make our kids stronger too. You're not up against one pack, you're up against a lot."

Louis followed Harry to the door and quickly placed his palm on it to keep Harry from stepping outside, "Harry, Im serious. You need to stay inside the salt border."

"I will be inside the salt," Harry groaned. He turned around to face Louis, letting his back rest against the door as re cupped the side of Louis' cheeks, "I'll stay on our side of the perimeter, but you know you need me there. I can fight. I know how to."

"Harry-" Louis sighed.

"Listen, everyone will be there. I won't be alone, but I will give you more strength than you already have," Harry noted.

"We need to get your mom and Robin over here."

"Okay, I'll do that then," Harry quickly said, already seeing Louis begin to protest, "We fight together. On the way to my moms, and then on our way back. I'll stay by your side the whole way."

Louis leaned in to press his lips against Harry's. He needed this moment with his mate before he he had to go off and stop a bunch of wolves from trying to kill them. More importantly, trying to kill Harry.

"Okay, stay right by my side. Or by Liam's. Or by Stan's. Or by the kids," Louis demanded.

Harry giggled as he grabbed Louis's hand from the door and led them both outside. They quickly took off in a sprint towards the area they knew their kids were in. Louis could already hear the fight beginning to break out amongst his pack and the others.

Some of his members had to cross their salt border and be more on the edge of town to keep any wolves from entering. Not only was he trying to save his pack, but he was also trying to save the other wolves as well. Louis didn't know what all Malum needed, and since werewolves are supernatural, he didn't want these outside packs walking straight to their death with the witch in town.

The two of them kept running to get closer to where the others were. Harry looked up for a moment when he had a sense of something coming. Louis must have not sensed it at all because all of a sudden a rabid wolf was jumping from the tree they were passing and about to land straight on Louis.

"Louis,'look out," Harry yelled quickly before he pushed Louis away.

Louis fell to the ground as the wolf ended up landing on Harry. Harry's eyes turned yellow and his animalistic teeth came out. He made his claws grow from his nails and began digging in the flesh to where he was gripping that wolf on top of him.

The wolf began letting out whimpers as he tried snapping towards Harry's neck, but Harry released a hold from around his arm and then gripped his neck. He was about to snap his neck so that he wouldn't necessarily die, just be unconscious, but then Louis' hand was puncturing straight through the wolf's chest and ripping out his heart.

"Louis, we weren't supposed to kill them," Harry complained.

He tossed the now dead body off of him and quickly got to his feet. He walked towards Louis and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Anyone who makes the mistake of trying to kill you is getting killed themselves," Louis grumbled, "And I'd hope you'd do the same for me."

"All these people are trying to kill you," Harry noted with a roll to his eyes.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he gripped Harry's arm and took off towards the rest of the pack. When they got to their desired area, Louis saw all his warriors fighting off the wolves trying to pass by. There was something strange about these wolves though. Even with the one that attacked Louis, they didn't seem normal at all.

They seemed rapid. Lost their touch to reality. They seemed ...

"Louis, those wolves don't have their humanity," Harry quickly said, pulling Louis back before he took off. "That's why they're acting like this."

"These are all lone wolves," Louis whispered to himself before turning to Harry, "Most wolves without a pack tend to turn like this. They're desperate."

"We can't kill them," Harry mumbled to him, his eyes wide as he looked desperately at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry for a moment, trying to think about his next move. But then he heard a scream. A scream that pierced straight through his ears and travelled down to his heart.

It was Braelynn.

Louis' eyes immediately turned red and he took off right to where Braelynn was. Rhea and Aidan were coming over as well trying to grab the wolf that was pinning Braelynn to the ground, but they smelt alpha.

Louis didn't hesitate to drive his hand through that alpha's chest. He ripped his heart out and lifted the now limp body up in the air. He turned towards where more rapid wolves were coming and threw the dead alpha towards their direction.

He then focused down at Braelynn, seeing Harry coming by as well as he gently held her head in his lap. Louis crouched by her and ran his hand down the side of his neck, "He bit you."

"R-right by the mate spot," She shivered, letting out a shaky breath as Louis closed his hand over the spot.

Louis began sucking the pain away and grimaced when he felt it travel through his veins. He then looked up and made eye contact with Harry before he stood up and helped the both of them two.

"This area is too much for you guys," Louis quickly stated, "Go someone where else."

"Dad, no. Most of our warriors are here and we need to help protect them," Rhea quickly argued.

"Where's Max?" Louis then asked with a frown.

"He's helping," Rhea mumbled.

Harry was standing off to the side and watching all the wolves fighting in their area. He then noticed there was a sudden group of wolves who were heading straight in their direction. Louis' back was to them, but right when Harry was about to say or do anything, Louis, Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan all jumped those wolves at the same time.

Harry's eyes widen at watching how easy it was for his alpha family to takedown those wolves. How easy it was to take down any other wolves. Louis was powerful, but not only was Louis, but so were his children as well.

A couple of wolves were starting to head after Harry as well. Harry was able to fight them off easily with Louis coming in to finish them. The two of them fought together while the triplets stayed by each other's side.

Soon another unsettling feeling came to Harry. He grabbed Louis' arm and stepped back from him to pull him aside from fighting. Harry's eyes were wide with worry as he looked at Louis, a trembling bottom lip while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need to go save my mum, Louis," He mumble out, looking past Louis and seeing all these wolves spreading out everywhere.

"Harry-" Louis sighed.

"I can fight," Harry quickly said, "But I need to save them. I'm scared. I just want them by us."

Louis looked up at Harry and then towards his warriors. He saw Luke, a hunter, off to the side picking up another pack member who had been trampled. Louis figured he would be best to take Harry and keep him safe while he went to grab his mom.

"Luke," Louis called out. Luke looked up and jogged over towards Harry and Louis, looking curiously up st him, "Protect Harry as he goes to get his mum and Robin. Don't let a wolf touch him."

"Yes alpha."

Harry gave him a smile before him and Luke took off in the direction of Anne's house. Louis knew he could trust the two of them to be safe. And if anything were to happen to Harry he would sense it right away.

Louis turned back around to help his children fight off the wolves. Since all the wolves were rapid with a lack of humanity, it was hard to not kill them. These wolves would snap their teeth or claw their nails all over Louis' pack and the easy form of defense was to simply kill them. Once a wolf goes rapid it's hard for them to come back from it.

Louis looked up after he pushed another dead wolf off of him. He saw Max emerging from the trees and running to where Louis' children were. Louis frowned as he quickly got up and took offf towards where he was. He gripped Max and forced him to face him.

"Where were you?" Louis snapped.

"There's wolves coming in from the north," He quickly stated, "I was helping."

Louis rolled his eyes as he let Max go. He turned around and watched him run straight to where the triplets were and helped them continue to fight the wolves off. Louis then turned around whenever Niall approached him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Anne and Robin are safe," Niall admitted with a smile.

"Good," Louis sighed in relief, "Where's Harry?"

Niall' eyes widen as he looked Side to side before shrugging his shoulders, "Uh, I don't know. Where is he?"

"Niall, where's Luke?" Louis then snapped, "They went to go get them."

Niall shook his head as he took in a shaky breath, "But I went to save Anne and Robin. I didn't see either of them at all."

Louis' breathing began picking up as he brushed past Niall and took off in the direction Harry went. Rhea and Braelyn looked up as well as noticed Louis taking off in worry. They shared a look at one andother and were about to chase after him when Max grabbed their shoulders.

"Hey, the wolves up north are getting larger," he noted.

The four of them took off towards the north side of their territory. They saw a bunch of wolves all gathered in a huddle fighting each other. They could see the salt perimeter they had built around their property and noticed all the wolves were on the other side.

A couple of the insane wolves ended up crossing that border and was headed straight towards them. Aidan jumped up in front of his sisters and immediately gripped the wolf's neck. He looked at the wolf in the eyes, his own eyes turning red, and ended up snapping his neck. He tossed that wolf over to where the big huddle was and watched the body land in the middle.

"Aren't you cool?" Braelynn asked with a laugh.

Rhea was standing next to them as she continued to look at the huddle of wolves fighting on the other side of the salt line. She had this feeling in side of her that didn't sit well. She also sensed something about the area she was in, kind of a familiarity with it.

And then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she barely caught a glimpse. But it was Malum.

Rheas eyes widen as she saw some of their pack members heading straight to where all those wolves were. She saw the hunters, Calum and Micheal about to charge straight past the border with a couple of other hunters to fight off the wolves.

Rhea looked up and saw Malum hovering over the big huddle of wolves. Rhea quickly grabbed Aidan and Brae and pointed up to where Malum was. Malum's eyes were closed and her palms were facing up. It looked like she was mumbling words under her breath as a sudden gush of wind flew by.

"She's doing a spell," Brae yelled over the loud sound of the wind.

_Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos._

The three of them looked over at each other before Aidan was pointing towards their pack members walking straight past the line, "We need to stop them. They're about to walk right into it."

They took off as quickly as they could. They reached the border and were about to grab them all and yell out for them, but then Rhea was being pulled back by Max while Brae and Aidan were being pulled back by somebody else. The minute they were pulled back, the area all the wolves were in was surrounded by a fire border.

"No!" Rhea yelled, detangling herself from Max's arms.

Malum looked over at them and offered a smirk. She said a few more words under her breath before the border of fire closed in on all the wolves. Aidan, Brae an Rhea all gasped as they watched that big group of wolves being burned to the ground. They stood there and heard the screams of all those bodies, some of them being their own pack members.

When the fire burned out, all the bodies were gone. Malum disappeared, and Aidan could see an X right in the middle of where all those wolves once were.

"Her second X," Aidan noted.

"It was a trap," Brae said under her breath, "All of this was a trap. She needed wolves to help mark a spot.""

"Why that spot?" Aidan asked confused.

Rhea sighed, "Its where the Yellow Wolves got terminated," she mumbled, eyes trained to the ashes, "She used a spot that had a lot of energy. A whole pack being burned as tons of it."

Aidan and Braelynn sighed as they turned back around to see who saved them. Their eyes widen when they noticed a boy and a girl who looked about their age. They could smell the alpha on them as well.

"Who are you guys?" Brae snapped.  
  
  


Off in the distance, Harry was walking his way to his mom's. him and Luke were walking in silence as they followed the path they once created. Harry could sense something was up. He doesn't know where these feelings he gets come from, but it always had him paranoid.

And he was right when he heard a shooting sound come from up above and then an arrow passing by his head. He turned around quickly to see the arrow had went straight through Luke's chest and stabbed his heart. Only, the arrow didn't stop moving, it took the heart with it and ended up flying straight into a tree.

Harry's eyes widen as he quickly ran towards Luke, "Fuck, no. Stay awake. Please don't," Harry cried, slapping his face to get him to open his eyes.

Harry shook his head and began muttering incoherent words. His breathing was shaky and he let out tears as he turned his head to look at whoever did it. But there was no one. Harry stood up from the ground and wiped his eyes as he turned in a circle to try and find who it was.

Then someone ran by him.

Harry quickly took off to follow the body that flew by. He could see him perfectly in his line of view whenever he turned his eyes to his wolf yellow. He followed him through every opening of the tree and was close to grabbing a hold of his jacket, but then he took a sharp turn and caused Harry to stop.

Harry let out a huff as he stood in his spot to try and find that body, but he was unsuccessful. He let out a groan and turned around to walk back to Luke when he suddenly bumped straight into a body.

Harry nearly fell back on his feet until hands were gripping his arms. When he was stood back up right, Harry brushed his hands down his pants and looked up at the person to see who it was. But whenever he saw who it was, he felt his entire breath get knocked out of him.

"Ed?"

☾


	10. Rise of the Dead

☾

Harry let out a shaky breath as he stared at the body in front of him. His head was spinning and he was at a lost for words. Ed was right in front of him. His best friend who he once saw the dead body of was alive. Right there.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair while shaking his head in disbelief. "Ed?" He repeated again, feeling water fill his eyes.

He took a step closer to Ed's body and stopped when Ed took a step back. That's when Harry noticed something weird about him. He noticed that he didn't look like himself.

His eyes were hazed over. No emotions on his face. His hair was dried up and his skin was cold and pale. Harry's sense were flying all over the place with telling him he needed to get out of there, but he couldn't move. How could he?

His dead best friend was standing right there in front of him. And not only was his body there, it didn't seem like his actual soul was there. It seemed like Ed was just an empty shell of a man and Harry was searching for where he went.

"Ed, it's me," Harry said slowly, taking another step forward, "Harry. Your best friend."

Ed looked down at Harry's feet for a moment. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath that had the hair on Harry's arms stand up. Whenever he reopened his eyes, they were a solid black and staring right at Harry.

Harry let out a gasp and widen his eyes in fear. He was about to turn and take off running the other way, but Ed gripped him bruisingly on the arm. Harry let out a whimper as he looked back up at Ed, but in that moment when black eyes were locked on to green eyes, Harry went unconscious.  
  


☾☾☾

  Louis stormed back to the cabin and slammed the door behind him. His hands were curling in the strands of his hair and pulling on them harshly as he began pacing back and forth in the common area.

Soon after, his three children were busting through the door with worried eyes. They all stopped in front of Louis and shook their head. Louis looked at each one of them and let out a sigh as he walked over to the couch and slumped his body on the cushion.

"We couldn't find him," Rhea noted on the verge of tears.

"We did find something though," Aidan quickly eased, walking over to his dad and sitting down next to him, "Luke."

Louis perked up as he turned towards him, feeling his fury start to rise, "And where the hell is he? He was supposed to watch my mate."

"Dad," Aidan sighed, pressing his hand on Louis' shoulder, "Luke was killed."

"With this," Braelyn added on. She walked over to them and held up the black arrow that was used to pierce trough Luke's heart, "When we were in the area we saw Luke's body and his heart stabbed to the tree," she explained.

"We also smelt papa," Rhea continued. She walked to stand next to Braelynn and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch, "And something else. Like death. And darkness."

"Malum," Braelynn whispered, a shiver down her spine at remembering what she witnessed just short of a few hours ago, "She did a sacrifice. Made the second X."

Louis looked up at the three of them and widen his eye, panic rising in his system, "She did? How? What? She-she couldn't have. Harry-" He paused to press his hands to his face while letting out a frustrated groan.

"She wiped out a whole group of werewolves in the Yellow Wolves territory," Aidan explained lightly, seeing his dad tense up in the shoulders and his teeth gritting behind his hands, "And some of our warriors went in with them."

Louis eyes turned beet red as he shot up from the couch. The closest thing by him was the night stand next to the couch, so he quickly flipped it over and tossed it across the room. He found a glass vase full with flowers and picked that up as well, throwing it straight in to the fire pit.

"Fuck," he growled, hands on his hips as he turned towards his children, "Fuck, she has Harry now. She's close to the last X."

"Dad, we can save him," Rhea quickly stepped in, standing up from the table and carefully walking towards Louis, "She's at her weakest when she's doing her spell. Now we just need to know where the final X is going to be and stop her as she doing it."

"It's not over yet," Braelynn sighed, "We just have to ... We just have to figure everything out."

"Who took him though?" Louis asked, his voice cracking as his looked brokenly at his children, "If he was inside the border then there's no way Malum could have."

"Well, we also ran into something else," Aidan added on, grimacing as he looked at his sisters who were scowling at him, "What?" He mouthed to them.

"What is it?" Louis asked under his breath. He leaned up against the mantle of the fireplace, resting his head on his hand.

"We met two more people," Aidan continued, chewing on his lip for a moment, "We tied them up though because we didn't know who they were."

"Met them?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They saved me and Braelyn from walking in the fire," Aidan explained, "Alphas."

"Why are all these damn alphas all of a sudden showing up?" Louis mumbled more to himself. He shook his head and pushed himself from the mantle. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down, "And where's Max? I don't suppose he was there to help."

"He held Rhea back," Braelynn said softly, looking at Rhea for a moment then furrowing his eyebrows, "Then disappeared."

"He took Harry," Louis growled, another burst of anger rushing through his system, "I knew he was bad. He fucking took Harry."

Louis' feet began going off on their own as he started storming out the house. He was already feeling his full alpha come on with the full intent to go after Max. His children were hot on his feet. Rhea, out of all of them was mumbling words and reaching out to pull her dad back inside, but the minute they stepped out of their front door, they froze.

Louis' eyes widen and he stumbled back on his feet looking at the two bodies standing at the bottom of their porch. Both with lifeless eyes and pale skin. Staring at Louis with no traces of emotion.

"Ed?" Louis gasped, "Mum?"

It was Jay, and Ed. Two people who were long supposed to be dead standing right there in front of him. Louis remembered back to the time when Harry mentioned he had some sort of vision, relating back to Jay and Ed's death. The mention of black fog swirling through his mind and now Louis is more confused than ever.

"Wha- I thought you both were dead?" Louis breathed out, feeling stumped and at a loss for words. 

Braelynn came up next to Louis and gently held on to his arm. She leaned up close to his ear and whispered, "This is what we smelt earlier," she told him, "Malum."

Louis shook his head and took a step forward. He looked at the both of them standing in front on him and continued to get closer. When he was on the bottomed step of the porch and went to go touch them, their eyes turned solid black. Louis was suddenly being thrown back against his house and crashed through the window.

Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan all looked at one another with wide eyes and turned towards Ed and Jay. Except when they looked, they had vanished. All that was left in their spot was that same black fog they have grown so used to. A tell tale sign that Malum was in charge of this.

"Dad, are you okay?" Rhea quickly asked, rushing through the front door to help Louis up. Braelynn and Aidan followed and helped him up to, walking them over to the couch and setting him down.

"Fuck," Louis grumbled, "That was my mum. My fucking mum. I thought she was dead. She's been dead for fifteen years. How?"

"It's Malum," Brae sighed, "She's powerful. She probably revived them or something."

"Or something indeed," Robin's voiced echoed down the hall.

The four bodies in the common room turned their head when they heard Robin approaching. He walked over to them and stood on the other side of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know how when a wolf in a pack passes away, we sprinkle the after life dust?" Robin asked, looking mainly at Louis for comfirmation.

"Lottie sprinkled it for Ed. I sprinkled it for my mum," Louis remembered, trying to figure out what went wrong with doing a typical tradition in a pack.

"It wasn't after life dust," Robin noted, hands moving to his hips, "It was Malum's dust."

Louis shook his head and swallowed down the lump he felt in his through. He scratched his scalp for a moment before shifting to the edge of the cushion, "How? We didn't know about her then."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "This has been something she's planned long before any of you were born."

"What about grandpa?" Aidan then asked confused, looking between Louis and Robin, "Wouldn't he come back to life? Didn't you guys do the same thing for him?"

Louis shook his head, "Alphas get a different kind of ceremony when they die. It's basically a transition from the old alpha of the pack to the new one."

"And-" Robin quickly added, walking over towards them, "Malum may already have an alpha."

"Max?" Louis questioned.

Robin looked at Rhea and then to Louis. He tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders again, "Possibly. He showed up right when Malum made her appearance."

"Well, we met two more alphas in the woods," Rhea noted desperately, "What about them?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Louis then sassed, looking at Aidan and Brae with scrunched up eyebrows, "Are they still tied up?"

"Yeah," Braelynn laughed.

Louis blew air out his lips and turned back to Robin. He ran his fingers through his hair and then began tapping them along his thigh, "So what do we do about Ed and my mum?"

"They're dangerous," Robin noted, "Malum may use them in the sacrifice. We could still save them and Harry, but the full moon is approaching soon."

"We have witches. We have soulmates. We have triplet alphas," Louis began to list off, "Now we have wolves rising from the dead. What the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Use your alphas," Robin smirked, "Use your soulmate. All those combined makes each one of you just as strong. Maybe even stronger. You may not know much about Malum, but Malum doesn't know much about you guys."

"We need to recruit those two alphas we tied up," Aidan quickly adds in, looking between his sibling for reassurance then to his dad, "They must be good. They saved us."

"And Max. He's been helping," Rhea added weakly, biting her lip when Louis gave her a look.

Louis let out a dramatic groan and stood up from the couch. "Alright, lets go recruit them," Louis sighed, walking towards the door and waiting for his children to follow, "Robin, take care of everyone here. My pack, my sister and Anne."

"Will do," Robin agreed, turning around to walk back down the hallway he came through.

Louis looked at his children and tilted his head towards the door to signify he wanted to leave. They all rushed out the door as Aidan took the lead to where they strapped up the two alphas. It wasn't far from the cabin, just past the creek.

When they arrived, sure enough there were two bodies up against the tree. They had branches in their stomachs keeping them pinned to the trees and barbed wires around their ankles and wrist.

Louis raised his eyebrows, proud as he turned to smile at his children, "Crafty," he praised, then walking to the boy and girl tied up, "Who are you?"

The girl tied up had strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark turquoise with bits of freckles on her face. She looked frightened and worried, fear written all over her body since the minute the triplets can remember meeting her the first time.

"L-Leila," she stuttered, breathing heavily, "[Leila Wooten](https://apis.mail.yahoo.com/ws/v3/mailboxes/@.id==VjN-bY5pJwzSDxOsE8R7fxfDj1GaU0RR1WFveNUQcMzvKe2PFHAp7Qp4j4faWPNf8QmbOstHGQ2SvOzuBlPC52QM-g/messages/@.id==AOQQ8oMnitcrXONs_wMc4LNheSM/content/parts/@.id==4/thumbnail?appId=YMailNorrin)."

"Wooten. As in Dan?" Louis questioned, his eyebrows raised as he took a step closer.

"I guess?" She muttered. Her eyes were frantically looking all around and Louis could see her hands shaking from where they were pinned to the tree, "I-I don't know. I got thrown out."

"How?" Aidan quickly asked.

"I'm a girl alpha. They didn't want me," She whispered, trying to control her breathing which in return caused her to let out sporadic breaths, "I-I don't remember. My mum was a human."

"Bloodline," Louis muttered, finally realizing, "Dan passed his bloodline down with a human. Is Dan your father?"

Leila began blinking her eyes rapidly and gasping for breath. She looked up at Louis and shrugged her shoulders as best as she could, "I-I never met him. Or my mum. She died right when I was born, but nobody wanted me."

"Do you remember anything?" Louis then asked.

"A girl. She had long black hair-"

"Malum," Aidan cut in right away, running a hand through his hair and taking a step back.

Louis sighed as he grabbed the branches shoved in Leila's stomach and yanked it out. He tossed it off to the side and ripped the barb wire from her ankles and wrists. When she was free she fell off the tree and clutched her stomach in pain.

Louis rolled his eyes as he gently held on to her shoulder to help suck the pain away. When she was all healed she let out a big breath of air and stood back up, a little less frantic and worried than before. She calmed down a bit as she stepped over towards Aidan, looking up at him and offering him a weak smile.

Then Louis moved on to the boy who was pinned against the tree. He was casually standing there a lot more calm than Leila was. He looked up at Louis and smiled, trying to wave his fingers which were strapped under the barbed wire.

"Hi," the boy greeted.

He had dark blonde hair that was spiked back. He was wearing a baseball cap that seemed to have been pushed back on his head during the altercation he had with the triplets. Louis looked at him once before shaking his head and raising his eyebrows.

"And you?" Louis questioned, "Lets hear your life story."

"[Cody Grimshaw](https://apis.mail.yahoo.com/ws/v3/mailboxes/@.id==VjN-bY5pJwzSDxOsE8R7fxfDj1GaU0RR1WFveNUQcMzvKe2PFHAp7Qp4j4faWPNf8QmbOstHGQ2SvOzuBlPC52QM-g/messages/@.id==AOQQ8oMnitcrXONs_wMc4LNheSM/content/parts/@.id==2/thumbnail?appId=YMailNorrin)," He greeted, rolling his eyes when he saw Louis' jaw clench tightly, "Listen, me and Leila were born a long time ago, but Malum did some weird spell thing that held us captive for centuries. Whenever her soul was released and she came back to town, we were free as well. It's why we can't remember much."

"Were you dead?" Louis questioned, reaching for the branch and yanking it form his stomach.

"Not sure," Cody sighed in relief when he was completely free from all restraints, "Maybe like in a lifeless coma. She was going to use us for something but I think she found something more powerful."

"What was she going to use you for?" Louis asked curiously, although he had an idea as to what it would be for.

"Her reverse spell. She thought using the three children directly from three alphas would be powerful, but I'm assuming she found something more now," Cody implied, eyes widening as he looked between all of them.

"Dad," Rhea and Braelynn answered, looking at Louis because they knew Malum needed him.

"You said three?" Aidan then asked, stepping closer to his dad and sharing a look with each other, "Max Winston?"

Cody looked over at Leila and the both of them nodded their heads. Louis looked between the both of them and sighed. He felt Rhea come up beside him showing a look of concern. He pressed a hand on her back and turned towards Cody again.

"Can we trust him?" Louis asked.

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "You can trust us. We want to kill the bitch."

"Yeah," Leila breathed out, a tiny laugh escaping her mouth, "I fear I have night terrors now from being in that coma."

"You do seem a bit skiddish," Aidan noted, widening his eyes when Leila turned towards him and growled.

"Might I remind I did save your arse," she snapped, raising her eyebrows testingly when Rhea and Braelyn started laughing loudly.

"Great, so we have more wolves rising from the dead," Louis laughed bitterely. He ran a hand through his hair again as he slumped against the tree Cody was once pinned to, "Well, we need to act fast. And we need to build our strength up to defeat Malum."

"We would gain strength if we mated," Braelynn implied.

Suddenly Louis let out a loud indiginent laugh that caused her to turn towards him. Louis was shaking his head and approaching where Braelynn stood. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes, suddenly calming down and straightening himself up.

"No," he simply said.

"I was just kidding," Braelynn rolled her eyes.

"Good," Louis snapped, "Keep it a joke."

Rhea giggled whenever Braelynn stepped back from Louis. Braelynn turned towards her and flicked her off whenever Louis walked back towards the tree. Aidan shook his head at the both of them and went in the middle of both his sisters, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Whatever the plan is, we need to stop Malum before she uses dad for the spell and before she kills papa," Aidan noted, "We need to make sure she doesn't get her hands on the _most powerful_ being in all of supernatural." He said it teasingly while looking at his dad, laughing whenever Louis rolled his eyes.

But Cody and Leila looked at each other. Each one of them sharing a concerned glance before Cody cleared his throat. They were tense. Leila chewing on her bottom lip while Cody was fiddling with his fingers.

"She already has the powerful being she needs," Cody eased, seeing the four of them in front of him eyeing each other, "She has Harry."

"Harry's the most powerful supernatural," Leila added on, "Moreso than Louis."

And that's when Louis felt his entire body go weak and his heart aching with pain.

☾


	11. The Bond Mark

☾

Harry felt groggy the minute his eyes started to crack open. The room he was in was pitch black, and the only thing he could faintly see was the tiny light shining through the door. Which was way across the room on the other side.

Harry looked around to try and catch a glimpse of where he was, but he came up short. He shook his arms and legs and realized he was chained up to the chair he was sat in. Whenever he tried to break the shackles off his body, he got stabbed by them and wolfsbane was shot through him.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, trying to stay still, "Hello?" He then called out.

His throat felt dry and his plea came out scratchy. He isn't sure how long he had been taken or when the last time he had food or water. He began to panic slightly being chained up in an empty, dark room to where his breathing started coming out short and choppy.

"Hello?" Harry screamed out more desperately, "Ed? Are you there?"

Suddenly, Harry heard a lock become detached. Then the dark room was soon lit up by fluorescent lighting which nearly caused Harry's eyes to go blind. It took him a moment to readjust and see who was coming through the door.

It looked to be an older lady that was approaching him. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, plump lips that looked puckered, and when she stood right in front of him he could make out the beautiful, blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Harry questioned. He raised his eyebrows as he eyed the lady up and down. He twisted his lips and tilted his head when he caught a resemenlence in her features, almost like he's seen her somewhere before.

"You look familiar," Harry mumbled to himself. It took him a second before images of the painting above the mantle came rushing though his head. Then Louis and Lottie's face following shortly after. He pieced the puzzle together and widen his eyes when he figured out the person in front of him is supposed to be Louis' deceased mother.

"J-Jay?" Harry stuttered out, "You're Louis' mum," he noted more to himself.

Jay stepped even closer to him to the point their knees were almost touching. She crouched down to his level and stared straight in to his eyes until she had Harry locked in on her. Then her eyes turned black, and Harry felt like his breath was being sucked right out of him.

His eyes widen as he tried grasping for air, but it felt like his throat was closing in on him. He made dry noises in an attempt to get any sort of relief, but then his chest felt tight and he was sure enough he was going purple from the lack of oxygen.

Then Jay pulled back. Her eyes went back to their normal blue color and Harry gasped for breath right away. It felt like a weight had been lifted straight off his chest and his throat and he could finally breath in the air that was being sucked away.

Jay had left by the time Harry fixed himself. He looked around the room to see if she was still there, but he was back to being alone.

"What the fuck?" He aired out, coughing a couple of times before slumping as best as he could in the seat.

He was alone for a couple more seconds when the sound of clicking heels echoed down the hallway. The door to the room was still open, so he could quickly make out that it was Malum who was now entering his lonely chamber.

She had a smirk on her face as she approached Harry, "Greetings."

"W-What do you want?" Harry croaked out. His voice was now even more scratchy with his throat extra dry since Jay took his breath away.

Malum raised an eyebrow as she circled Harry menacingly. Her finger came out to trail along Harry's neck until it landed on his bond mark to Louis. She pressed her hand over it and giggled, "Looks like this bond mark isn't fresh," she noted.

Harry swallowed when he remembered Louis reminding him that he needed to rebite Harry. It wasn't completely faded, but with the prescence of Malum and not being around Louis much can cause the bond connection to grow weaker.

"Perfect," she muttered, "Just what I want."

"Want for what?" Harry asked confused. He tried turning his head to watch Malum circle him, but she was moving quick and ended up standing directly in front of him again.

"The final piece to my triangle."

"Me?" Harry questioned.

"Who else?" Malum snapped, smirking, "I thought the direct bloodline from 3 original alphas would be enough power, but you contain way much more than them."

"How?" Harry screeched, eyes wide in confusion as he stared at Malum, "Im just, I'm me."

"You're the soulmate," Malum answered easily, hands pressing to Harry's shoulder and smiling whenever she began inflicting pain on him, "The only human who was able to turn into a werewolf. Gave birth to triplet alphas. Killed an original alpha. Bonded to a direct bloodline of an original alpha. You have everything I need to end this right away."

"Why do you even want to get rid of wolves?" Harry asked curiously, "Its been centuries."

"Because werewolves should not get to roam this earth as freely as they do," Malum then yelled. She got closer to Harry's face and pressed harder on his shoulder, causing him to whine, "And when I do this spell, it will give the energy to rise over 100 witches who were burned in the massacre."

"Well, what do you even need from me?"

Malum smirked right away and she became eye to eye to Harry. "I need you to turn into a wolf."

And right away, Harry's green eyes blinked to his wolf yellow.  
  


☾☾☾  
  


Louis took a few steps closer towards the front porch of the cabin before he felt a sharp pain. He clutched his chest as he dropped down to his knees with a high pitched whine.

Rhea and Brae looked at each other worriedly before rushing next to their dad and trying to help him stand up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rhea cried out.

The two of them attempted to get Louis on his feet, but then another pain shot through him again and he fell back to the ground. He laid down flat on his back and closed his eyes tightly. He continued to clutch down on the fabric of his shirt while letting out a painful groan.

"Dad!" Brae cried.

Aidan, Leila and Cody were all inside the cabin and rushed outside when they heard the commotion. Leila and Cody stood by the railing of the deck while Aidan ran down the steps to join his sisters. The three of them were now crowding around Louis, attempting him to open his eyes and or get him up from the ground.

"It's H-Harry," Louis coughed, rolling to the side and scrunching his body up, "Something's wrong."

The triplets all made eye contact with each other, the same worried expression on all their faces. Louis continued groaning loudly and clutching his stomach, but then something shot through his system and his bond Mark began to feel like it was burning his neck.

Then Louis laid flat on his back, still for just a moment before opening his alpha red eyes and letting out a horrific growl. Aidan pulled his sisters back from Louis, the three of them falling to the ground as Louis shot up to his feet.

"D-dad?" Braelynn asked fearfully, clutching on to Rhea and Aidan's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Harry's turning," he growled. He tried shaking his head and turning back into his human form, but something within his body knew Harry was in pain. He was being forced to turn. And the sharp pains he felt must have been Harry getting stabbed or clawed. The funny feeling in his system had to have been Malum using magic on Harry, and everything happening to him was translating to Louis.

"O-our bond-" Louis stuttered, closing his eyes tightly and breathing slowly, "Its weak."

"Fuck," Aidan mumbled under his breath, sharing a look at his sisters, "Malum has to be channeling their bond mark to get enough energy."

"We need to find out where she is then," Rhea snapped, "If she's doing this to papa, then that means she's getting ready for the final X. Which means papa could die."

"Fuck, you're right," Aidan sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and slumped his shoulders, "She's probably doing this to weaken dad.."

All of a sudden, there was a crumpled heard in the woods that caught them off guard. They hadn't realize they were being watched or that anyone was there. But then a [charcoal gray wolf](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/658437093/images/156f125bc7dfdf61708334525514.jpg) jumped through woods and pounced straight towards Braelynn. She was the closest to the array of trees and the easiest target for the wolf.

The wolf pinned her down to the ground. His dark red eyes were piercing straight through hers as he snapped his snout towards his neck. Aidan and Rhea had fallen down in the act, but they immediately shot back to their feet when they saw Braelyn trying to get the wolf off of her.

Louis was unable to help. Malum or somebody must had done something to Harry because in that moment, he fell to the ground and went completely unconious. Aidan looked over at Rhea and nodded his head towards Louis to get her to go to him.

Aidan then took off in a sprint at the wolf on top of his sister and tried pulling him back, but the wolf quickly turned his head and snapped his snout towards Aidan. Aidan fell back again with a huff.

"Get him off of me," Braelyn cried.

She tried kicking and pushing him off, but nothing was getting the wolf to move. The wolf then let out a growl, snarled his slobbery teeth, then took a big bite into Braelyn's shoulder. Braelynn let out a horrific yell that had Aidan and Rhea on their feet.

Aidan reacted right away.

His eyes turned a solid red, his animal teeth growing and his nails forming. He let out a growl he's never done before and jumped forward into his wolf form. Rhea awed as her brother turned into a beautiful, black furry wolf. The first time ever.

Aidan immediately jumped on top of the wolf on his sister and trampled them over. They rolled around for a little bit before Aidan got the wolf pinned underneath him. He opened his mouth ready to snap down on the wolf's neck, but Rhea got a look into the wolf's eyes and quickly got on her feet.

"Wait!" Rhea cried.

She ran over towards Aidan and yanked him back by the ears. He scrambled backwards on to his back before standing on all fours. The wolf that was pinned got back up on his paws and was ready to go after Aidan, but then Rhea was in front of him.

Rhea's eyes were wide as she stared into the red eyes of the wolf. She let out a slow breath as her hand came up to the side of his neck, gently running her fingers through his fur.

"Max?" She asked quietly.

Her breath hitched when the wolf looked at her, eyes softening and relaxing into her touch. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Braelynn let out a huff and walked up next to her sister.

"Max?" She screamed, eyes fuming with anger, "Max?" She screamed again.

She looked at the wolf in front of her and was ready to wrap her hands around her neck, but Rhea pulled her back as Leila ran down the steps frantically.

"Wait," she cried.

Leila approached Max and smiled at him, nearly in tears as she eyed his wolf form. Cody then followed her down the steps as well, standing next to her as the two of them cradled Max's face in his hands.

"He's compelled," Leila whispered more to herself.

Rhea and Braelynn looked at each other with confused glances before Braelynn was stepping forward and tapping Leila's shoulder. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Leila sighed and turned around to face them, "Malum compelled him to do this."

"What's that?" Rhea asked.

"It means she forced him to do something without his free will," Cody then explained with a sigh, "Compulsion is a witches biggest power."

"You broke his compulsion," Leila then said with a smile towards Rhea, a tint to her eyes that hinted towards something.

"Me?" Rhea asked shocked, eyes wide as she looked between Max then Aidan then to her dad laying unconscious on the ground.

"You brought him back to reality," Leila explained, her smile continuing to grow, " _You're his mate_."

Rhea cocked her head back and took a step towards Aidan who was still behind her. She widen her eyes and let out a shaky breath, soon turning it into a nervous laugh.

"What?" She giggled, her cheeks rising in a blush and looking at Braelynn for an explanation.

"Are alpha mates even a thing?" Braelynn then asked instead, sighing as she turned towards Leila and Cody while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No one thought triplet alphas were a _thing_ ," she retorted, "Or that soulmates were a _thing_."

Their conversation was soon cut off when Max and Aidan started to groan. Their bones began popping, their body's scrunching up. They were forming back into their human self again. Max was transferring easily back into himself, but Aidan seemed to take longer and have more pain doing so considering this was his first time turning into a wolf.

"Well, that was a bit bloody painful," Aidan breathed out when he finally turned back into a human, after much difficulty.

He stood up from the ground and brushed his hands down his body. His clothes were still on him, but they were dirty and torn apart. His hair was all over the place and he had lines of mud all over his body.

"So what do we do now?" Braelynn asked in the midst of the silence. Rhea helped Max stand up carefully and brush his hair from his face, offering him a weak smile before turning to everybody else.

"Max, do you remember anything?" Leila then asked as she stepped in front of him and Rhea.

Max's eyes widen just a little before he wrapped his arms around Leila's shoulder. "Leila," he breathed out, ignoring the question and laughing in an almost relieved way, "How did you guys escape?"

"Malum wanted you," Leila sighed. She pulled back from Max and offered him a smile as Cody came up next to his side to pat his back comofrtly, "She knew she could use you to get to Rhea and her family."

"Do you know anything that happened?" Cody asked the question again.

Max let out a shaky breath before he walked over towards the steps. The rest of them followed suit while Aidan went to haul his dad's unconscious body over his shoulder. He walked up the steps to the front porch and carefully laid him down on the bench by the front door.

"My mind is kind of in and out," Max explained slowly, "I remember the werewolves burning in my old territory, then after that I think she took full control of me."

"That's why you disappeared," Rhea mumbled more to herself.

"I think she saw me pull you back," Max noted to Rhea, "But I think she compelled me beforehand to go back to her once the second mark was made. Because after that I kind of remember following her. Then I remember seeing your dad, Harry. He was tied up."

"Was he hurt?" Aidan then asked protectively, leaning against the railing.

"Unconscious. Didn't seem hurt," Max eased lightly, "But when he woke up I saw him. And I was confused. There were these two werewolves there-"

"That must be Ed and Nan," Brae quickly added, "Our dads said that they were supposed to be dead. They used to talk about them all the time when we were smaller."

"Yeah. Malum needed them for her sacrifice. She used Ed because she knew he would be able to lure Harry to her. And she needs a half alive - half dead werewolf for the sacrifice."

"Why half of both?" Rhea asked confused.

"It represents the two lives werewolves live. And she needs the dead part of him because when she created the spell she basically allowed werewolf's to cheat death in a way. And she's using Jay to lure Louis. A full werewolf."

"Wait," Aidan interrupted, eyebrows furrowed, "Wouldn't she be half alive and half dead like Ed?"

"She _never_ died," Max muttered slowly.

"What?" The triplets all said in unison, looking at one another before diverting their looks to their unconscious dad on the bench.

"Think about it," Leila spoke up instead, "What werewolf would die after giving birth? That's what they claimed killed her. She's a werewolf. She would heal if there was any complication."

"Malum got to her," Max added on, "Or her spirit did. Gave her something to put Jay in a coma. That's what she did to the three of us."

"This is wild," Braelynn breathed with wide eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair before crouching down to the ground.

"She needs a human," Leila continued, seeing the three triplets widening their eyes slowly.

"Anne?" Rhea muttered under her breath, "Mimi?"

"She's safe though," Aidan reassured quickly, "Our whole pack is safe. We're the only ones who are allowed to be out of safety."

"Good," Leila nodded her head, "Don't tell us where they are or anything. In case Malum gets a hold of us or a hold of Max again."

"But, they may use Harry to get Anne," Max then realized. "They're trying to weaken him right now so that it would weaken Louis."

They were interrupted when they heard a sound coming from Louis' body on the bench. Aidan rushed over to his dad and crouched down by his head as he noticed him slowly coming back to life.

He bit his lips as he pressed his hands gently to Louis' shoulders. He attempted to suck the pain away from Louis as he began to open his eyes and level his breathing out.

When Louis was awake, he picked his body up slowly and sat on the cushion. He rubbed the side of his neck where his bond mark was and grimaced when he felt how small it was. He knew he should've re marked and reconnected with Harry before everything went down. It would've rebuilt his strength up to fight. Now he feels the invisible pull between him and Harry slowly loosening up and not being as strong, which in return is making him feel somewhat weak.

"Shit," Louis grumbled, letting out a breath before his eyes landed upon everyone in front of him. "What is Max doing here?"

"He's good dad," Braelynn quickly reassured. She looked over at Rhea and gave her a curt nod before walking to sit next to Louis, "Malum was controlling him, but Rhea brought him back to us. He saw papa."

"Harry?" Louis whispered.

"He's in danger," Max sighed, "She's about to make the third X soon and that means ..."

Max couldn't finish the sentence while looking at Louis. He saw Louis eyes droop and his shoulder sag once he realized what Malum creating the third X would mean. The third and final X is the most powerful one that links all the points of the triangle together. It's what Malum will draw her energy from when she does her spell.

And she nearly has all the elements for the spell. If she can't get Anne, then she could simply grab any other human she wants. She's ready for it.

"That means she's about to kill Harry," Louis finished for him.

☾


	12. Final X

☾

The white coat on his body was blowing slowly in the wind. His delicate paws took a step forward on to the muddy pathway. The once beautiful green eyes turned over to a deep yellow, only showing pain, sorrow.

Harry was in his wolf form, something he was not entirely used to. He had been so busy at first becoming a werewolf and then having babies that he never got the chance to actually embrace his wolf side.

But now he gets to. The problem though, is that Malum is forcing him to turn. Harry is not an alpha, nor was he born with the werewolf gene, so him turning into wolf will be more difficult than others. He typically would transform on a full moon like the rest of the learning wolves, but when Malum forces her magic upon him to break every bone in his body so that his wolf side could come out, it's a lot more painful.

Harry thought about running the opposite way. He thought about escaping every time she turned him. He knew he wouldn't get far. He knew the minute he turned around that Malum would strike back even harder, causing more pain to him which would correlate pain to Louis.

Malum walked up to Harry's wolf form, a smirk across her lips and evil in her eyes. She crouched down to his level as she placed a hand on his head, laughing whenever Harry twitched his head the opposite way.

"Turn back," she whispered.

Harry didn't actually know how to turn back into a human. He also didn't really know how to turn into a wolf in the first place. The few times he did, Louis was there to help guide him. It was one of the most painless experiences he had because Louis was there healing him and protecting him. But now, Harry never knew pain until transforming without his mate.

Malum raised her eyebrow just slightly before Harry's back arched up high. He let out a whine, groaning as he fell to the side. His bone began to pop loudly. Little crackling sounds as he twisted and turned around in the dirt. His white coat was starting to disappear back into his skin. His body was elongating more like a humans. His claws back to nails. Animal teeth back to human.

Harry soon enough laid flat on his back on the ground. He only had his torn boxers on to cover his lower half while the rest of him was bare. He lost a few pounds. He could feel it himself as he was laying there.

He felt weaker, with the lack of water and food he simply could not defend himself if he tried. Then Harry started to wonder how Louis was. He wondered if Louis could feel every ounce of pain he did. Like every time he turned against his free will or going days without eating or drinking anything.

Harry felt dehydrated and exhausted. He couldn't sleep at all because all Malum had been doing was tormenting him. She's been implanting wolfsbane in his system to weaken him even more, and Harry wondered to what extent could Louis feel everything.

"Turn," Malum said again, a wicked smile on her face.

"Why?," Harry groaned, causing him to clench his body together and cough hoarsely.

"Because, this is killling you," She said with a laugh. She walked closer to where Harry laid on the ground, standing above his head and looking down with that evil look that made Harry sick.

"I'm not letting you kill me," Harry spat back, beginning to cough again.

"You're too weak to turn over and over again. Your body can only take so much before you break down," Malum explained, "You have no strength or power. You basically a worthless human again."

Harry didn't get to reply. Instead he felt his bones starting to crack and bend in a way that meant he was turning back into a wolf. He let out a cry in pain as he scrunched his body up and had his feet and hands both on the ground. He regrew everything until he was standing there as a white wolf again.

Malum had mirth in her eyes as she stood there with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. She stepped forward to Harry's wolf form and reached out to cup the side of his snout, but Harry huffed and attempted to snap at her hand.

"Get all the fun you want now," She then snapped, stepping back, "Because you won't get much of it after tonight."

Tonight. The full moon.

Harry gulped as he sulked his way behind Malum whenever she started walking through the aisle of the trees. Harry knew they were already in the spot for the final X. He didn't exactly know where they were at all, just somewhere in the woods. And he knew that his point of the triangle was the most powerful one.

Harry continued to walk behind Malum until it's like he hit an invisible wall that prevented him from walking further. He tried walking forward again, but he kept hitting that same boundary.

He looked up and noticed Malum was standing face to face with him, a smirk on her face. "Stuck?" She asked with a laugh.

Her eyes soon darkened as she brought both of her hands out in front of her and clenched her fingers together. In that moment, a big gush of wind flew by her and caused Harry to fly backwards. He landed in the center of a circle that was bordered with pebbles.

He carefully tried sitting up, but Malum raised her hands again which caused Harry to fall back down with a whine. She raised her eyebrow, another smile as she muttered, "Turn."

Harry tried to resist this time. He tried with all his might to keep his body as a wolf, but his fight wasn't enough. He felt his bones start to crack. They bent in all different ways causing him to roll around in the circle. Malum continued to raise her palms in the air and extend her fingers towards Harry.

She was mumbling a mantra of words under her breath as the wind kept swirling around them rapidly. The leaves that were around Harry were circling together to make a small tornado form.

Harry's body jumped on its own accord to all fours. His back arched painfully as he let out another whine. His fur was disappearing and he felt his body slowly turning into a human again. Malum continued mumbling the words until Harry noticed a black fog forming around him.

He was now a human again as he sat on his bum. His hands were flat on the ground as he watched the black fog surrounding him. It circled him for a moment before the fog crept closer to him until it was getting on his skin.

Malum turned her palms forcefully so they were facing Harry. Harry let out a horrific whine as he fell back on the ground. The fog completely encompassed him as the faint murmur of a hundred witches sounded his ear. Malum raised her palms again that made the black fog begin to rise.

Harry's back arched off the ground as he continued to groan in pain. He felt the ground begin to shake underneath until the circle he was on crumbled underneath him. Harry then fell through the hole that was created until his back landed on a hard, rocky ground.

He laid there for a moment, a hand coming to his head as he slowly sat himself up. He felt a sharp pain in his back that caused him to stretch straight up until he heard crackles rippling down his spine. When Harry fully sat up and regained his eye sight, he gasped when he saw a bunch of corpse surrounding him.

"What the fuck?" Harry screeched out.

He was fully healed by then, so he easily jumped up on to his feet and turned in circles to take in all the dead bodies around him. He covered his mouth as his eyes watered at the site, breathing heavily as he noticed the mixture of kids and women in the pile of dead bodies.

"I was able to persevere their bodies," Malum then said in the midst of the silence. Harry jumped at her sudden voice and turned towards where she was stood behind him.

"What is this?" Harry nearly cried, covering his nose and his mouth.

"The final X," she said with a smirk, "Thanks for giving me some of your power, but you helped me break the seal."

"The seal?" Harry asked confused.

"The seal that was put to keep the witches here. It's like a tomb, and I needed something powerful to help me open it," Malum explained, "I channeled your energy to get me to do so. Now your weaker, and I'm stronger."

"I thought I was the final X?" Harry muttered more to himself.

"Relatively," she smile, "You're going to be used for a lot of things. To link all the points of the triangle together. To help me raise these witches from the dead. And to help me reverse the spell."

"You just said I'm weaker though," Harry noted, "How am I still powerful?"

Malum took a step closer to Harry and giggled menacingly. She cupped the side of his face and grinned whenever he turned his face the other way, letting out a grunt.

"Louis," was all she said.

She raised her eyebrow just slightly and lifted her arms. Suddenly the both of them flew up with a gush of air out of the tomb until they were back to ground level. Harry wasn't prepared and ended up falling on the ground, gasping for breath as he noticed a giant X next to the border of pebbles.

Harry looked up to the sky when he noticed it wasn't nearly as bright as it was when he first came out in the woods. He let out a huff as he slowly rose to his feet, knees wobbly when he felt a shiver down his spine.

He could faintly hear noise in the distance. He hadn't seen or heard any form of life since Malum had taken him. He could hardly feel his bond mark with Louis since Malum had been tormenting him. Harry unconsciously brought his hand to his neck and sighed when the two teeth imprints were nearly faded.

This last thing Malum used him for must had sucked the energy from his bond with Louis, it's probably why he suddenly feels different and weaker. He's now more susceptible to being controlled by the spell as Louis is to being sacrificed.

"Feeling for the mark?" Malum asked him. She began circling where Harry was stood frozen, eyeing his every move and smiling when tears began to fill his eyes.

"It's nearly gone," he whimpered.

Malum smirked as she stopped right behind him. Her palms came out in front of her body before pressing them further in the air. Another gush of wind blew by her as Harry flew forward. She did it again and again continuously until Harry was practically tumbling along the ground through the aisle of the trees.

She followed behind him as she kept forcing him forward with the wind. She laughed evilly as she had him fly against a tree, causing him to fall down with a groan. As Harry laid there on the ground, attempting to sit back up, Malum curled her fingers towards him and began sucking the energy he had from his bond mark which was then linking all points of the triangle together.

Harry's eyes widen in pain as he quickly pressed his hand to his neck. He could feel every part of Louis slowly dissipating from his body as Malum continued to suck the energy from him. The sky continued to get darker and darker up until the point it was the sunset and the moon fighting for dominance in the sky.

Harry continued crying and feeling his body go limp as Malum kept draining their bond energy and causing the triangle connection to be stronger. Harry fell back to the ground and curled his arms around his neck to try everything he could to stop Malum from breaking their mark. Harry could make faintly out the corner of his eyes Ed and Jay walking up next to Malum.

He let out another cry as he felt the last bit of his connection with Louis coming to an end. He tried screaming as loud as he could, to get any sort of help from anybody. And just when he thought that last ounce of his bond mark was gone, he heard a scream just shy of a few yards away.

Harry looked up when he saw his three children running up to where they all were, worried looks on their faces when they came in view of what was happening to Harry. They were ready to run up to Malum and attack, but Malum was quick enough to turn her power over towards them.

She immediately had them flying back against the tree, her hands pointed in their direction as she kept them pinned there.

"No!" Harry yelled, trying to get up but falling down because of how limp he felt.

"Oh how lovely, the triplet alphas," she said with a smile.

She left them pinned up against the tree and turned back to Harry when he noticed three more alphas approaching the same direction that the triplets came in. When she gain recognition of who they were, she immediately flew her hands out towards them to pin them up against another set of trees.

"Oh, and the original alpha children," she teased playfully, "Great, more power for me. Now we're just missing one more."

Malum smiled as she turned towards Ed and Jay. She tilted her head towards the empty space, and they immediately walked forward like they had no control of their body.

Jay and Ed each took a side to the open area she was in. She raised her hands again and mumbled out a mantra of words before a fire border surrounded each of them. Harry let out a gasp as he pushed himself back up against the tree, eyes wide as he looked between the both of them before seeing his children struggling against the invisible border that was pinning them to the trees.

Harry then flicked his eyes to Malum and noticed that her attention was towards his triplets. He let out a shaky breath as she walked over towards them, a smile on her lips as she looked between each one of them.

"Hello," she greeted before hardening her glare at them.

The three of them began screaming out loudly as Malum began drawing energy from them. They began twitching and wiggling around from where they were pinned up against the tree, causing a harsh wind to blow and a rise to rise on each X mark. She continued to do so, to the point they were nearly in tears and crumpling in on themselves.

Then there was a loud meaningly growl that echoed through the woods before a gray wolf with dark red eyes was jumping on top of Malum. Malum fell over with the wolf pinning her down. He immediately bit down on her shoulder which caused her to cry out in pain. He then snapped at Malum again before Malum brought her hands up and made him fly across the ground.

Harry's eyes widen as he immediately shot up in his spot. "Louis," he cried, a smile on his face before it turned into a frown when he saw his children coughing from their spots.

The spell she had on them must have broken along with the fire rising on each X mark, and Harry immediately ran towards them. Leila, Cody and Max fell from the tree as well and quickly went over to where Harry was greeting his children.

The fire border around Jay and Ed went down, and they were just standing there like lifeless people. Malum and Louis continued their fight. Louis jumped on Malum's back and took a giant bite into the side of her face before she pushed him off with a cry.

"Oh my goodness," Harry cried as he ran to his kids. He wrapped them up in a big hug as he clung them closer to his body.

He felt so relieved. He hasn't seen his babies or his mate in so long that he felt like his heart might explode. He finally felt somewhat like himself with the comfort of his family with him.

"Papa, are you okay?" Aidan then asked worriedly. He cupped Harry's face and looked at him with wide eyes, "Dad had been in so much pain."

"Yeah, he said he could feel your bond mark disappearing," Rhea quickly added, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Harry quickly reassured. He pressed a kiss to Rheas forehead before looking at all the kids in front of them, "She made the final X."

"We know," Leila then spoke up, casually behind Aidan as she looked at Harry, "She's been compelling Max and we had to tie him up whenever he tried to kidnap Louis."

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly, nearly laughing.

"That's how we knew the final mark was made," Braelynn then added on, "We thought she killed you. We thought you were the final X."

"No way he could be," Cody then noted. Harry looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between him and Leila. He had no idea who they were, but didn't question it as his children seemed to be fine with them. "Harry has way too much power. He's probably the key to the spell."

Right then, Harry heard a whimper come from Louis. He shot his head around and noticed that Malum had stuck him with magic that caused him to fall down to the ground. Harry's eyes widen as he quickly got up from the ground and went to run towards him, but as he got closer Malum made a fire border rise up around Harry.

Harry stopped himself before he ran himself through the flames. His eyes widen in horror when the fire border went back around Jay and Ed. He turned around and noticed that his children were about to come towards him or potentially to Louis, but then Malum put up fire borders around each one of them.

Louis was huffing and puffing from where he was laying on the ground. He felt his bones beginning to pop as he slowly turned back into his human self. Harry watched in fear as Malum forced him to turn, seeing how much power she truly had in making an alpha transition with her magic.

"Now that we are all settled," she said with a huff, walking to the middle of the open area.

There were nine circle fires all evenly spread around. She was stood in the middle as she curled her fingers towards Louis which caused him to fly towards her. Her eyes darkened as she looked at him, seeing that he was slowly rising to his knees.

Harry took a step closer to the ring of Fire and looked at Louis, eyes wide as he finally caught his blue eyes. Louis looked back with a frown, breathing heavily as he suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his spine.

Harry's head snapped towards Malum and watched as she sucked energy from Louis, the same energy she was gathering from each of the X she made. She continued to pull it from him until Louis was laying on the ground groaning loudly.

"Dad!" Braelynn cried, Aidan and Rhea soon following with their eyes watering up.

Malum smirked as she stepped closer to him, continuing to drain him of his energy until she reached her other hand towards Harry. She was then channeling them both, causing her power to rise even more as the wind around them began picking up.

The black fog that was once in Harry began to rise, soon surrounding their whole area. Then with a motion of her finger, Malum had a silver knife fly across the air and land straight in Louis' stomach. Louis clutched where he was stabbed and fell backwards with a groan.

"Louis!" Harry cried. He tried running towards him, but the fire that was surround him rose higher.

Harry closed his eyes as he rambled over and over again to keep Louis safe, trying to do what Louis always did for him. He was breathing slowly as he wrapped his arms around himself. His whole mind was on Louis, trying to do whatever he could to heal Louis' pain.

Then he felt something. It felt like something left his body.

When Harry slowly opened his eyes, he saw this magnetic pull slowly making its way towards Louis. He gasped when he saw it encompass his mate, engulfing him fully until Louis ripped the knife from his stomach and stood up on his feet.

Harry was shielding him.

Louis turned towards Harry with a confused look on his face before a small smile reached his lips. He turned back towards Malum and shifted his gaze, getting his alpha eyes ready before he took off in a sprint towards her.

Malum tried using her magic to cause Louis pain or make him fly back, but with the mental protection shield Harry was casting upon Louis, none of her efforts worked. Louis immediately got to her and clawed down her chest, causing her to fall down.

She thought fast as she curled her hands towards Harry, which closed the circle of fire tightly so that he was nearly touching the flame. It caused him to lose his trance and break the shield he was casting Louis. Malum used this to her advantage and threw Louis up against a tree.

Then she turned towards Harry, ready to begin the spell.

Harry dropped down to his knees as Malum approached him. She raised her hands and closed her eyes, beginning the words of the spell. Harry's eyes widen as he felt his strength leave his body and transfer to Malum's body.

The fire around Harry got higher and higher, and this caused Harry to completely fall down. He was gasping for breath as Malum continued her spell. The black fog soon came back and circled the area before it tornadoed down into Harry's mouth.

"Harry!" Louis cried out.

"Dad!" His children followed.

Harry was gasping for breath as his body twitched on the ground. They all heard the murmur of the witches begin to circle the area as she channeled their energy and Harry's energy to help them rise from the dead.

Harry looked over towards Louis one last time when he felt just the tiny amount of life he had left begin to dissappear. He felt a tear run down his cheek about the same he saw Louis' eyes water.

Malum finished up her final words as the last bit of fog entered Harry's system before there was a clicking sound heard by them. Then there was an arrow flying through the air before it struck Malum right in the heart, causing her to fall down and lose all the connection she had created.

When all the fire borders had disappeared and everyone fell down to the ground, they looked up and saw Stanley Lucas with a bow and arrow in his hand. Followed by Liam, Niall and Zayn. 

☾


	13. Bloody Knives

☾

Stan shot a couple more arrows as precaution towards Malum so they struck her all over her chest. She fell to the floor and lost her connection to the triangle and to Harry. All the fire walls that were up bordering everybody in completely faded away.

Harry, who was once being used for the spell, completely fell to the ground unconscious. Louis' eyes that were currently flickering between Stan, Liam, Niall, and Zayn immediately shot over to Harry.

He didn't think twice before hopping up to his feet and running over towards him. He sat down on the ground and lifted Harry in his lap. He cradled his head carefully in his hands and brushed a few curls off of his face. Harry looked rather pale, almost lifeless in a way that made Louis' heart stutter a beat.

Stan stepped forward towards Malum and stabbed her with a knife right through her heart. The triplets sat up and watched as he began using all the arrows in her as a way to weaken her magic.

Leila, Cody and Max walked over to where the three of them were. They all shared a look at one another before the triplets were standing up and staring confusedly at what Stan was doing.

"He's sucking her power away," Cody explained, "The knife and arrows he had are laced with a venom that deteriates the magic. We thought those weapons were long destroyed."

"How so?" Aidan asked curious, watching as Malum's veins popped up on her skin and showing a black color to them.

"Because they made sure they were destroyed," Leila spoke up. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked over at that the emblem on the knife and the arrows, seemingly making a connection, "Lucas. The hunters in their family have been traced back to when werewolves were first formed."

"Weren't they created with the same magic that was used to make werewolves?" Rhea noted, "Maybe Stan was our weapon all along."

"Maybe so," Leila muttered to herself, turning back to the five of them, "We thought the Lucas family was destroyed as well. Their intent was to hunt werewolves. Just like the witches, but maybe they escaped when the original wolfs tried killing them."

"Little did we know that the Lucas family is also what could have stopped those witches," Max whispered under his breath, a roll to his eyes as he let out a huff.

Soon enough, Niall was approaching the six of them. He had a big sack in his hands that he tossed over in their direction. It landed on Aidan's foot, which caused him to look up with a frown. Niall offered a weak smile and pressed his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Sorry," he giggled before straightening up and looking at them seriously, "This is a bag of salt and _witchspane,_ the two items that prevent magic from happening."

"What about it?" Aidan asked a little snappy, reaching down to grab it.

"Spread it along the triangle border," Niall ordered, "Were going to trap her."

Aidan nodded his head and reached for an empty sack when Niall handed it over towards him. He divided the salt into both of them and handed the other one to Braelynn. "You get the other side, we'll start here."

Braelynn took Cody with her as they ran across the open space to begin on the other side. Aidan looked up at Rhea and motioned for her to make a pouch with her shirt. He poured some salt and nodded his head towards Max.

"You two start where the first X was made in town," Aidan informed them.

Rhea nodded her head and followed Max through the woods. Aidan and Leila were left standing there before he gently grabbed her arm and started laying the salt down where they were.

Niall watched them for a moment before he walked over to where Stan was dealing with Malum. Zayn walked over there with him as Liam rushed over to where Louis was still holding Harry in his arms.

"He's not breathing," Louis stated frantically. He pressed his ear against Harry's chest and let out a huff when he heard and felt nothing, "What did she do?" He begged.

Louis looked up at Liam with pleading eyes. He felt some tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he clutched on to Harry harder. He shook him a couple of times and let out a huff when nothing about his features changed.

"Fuck," Louis cried, cuddling close to him, "Liam, he can't be dead. She didn't even get to finish the spell."

"He was pretty weak, Lou," Liam reminded easily, crouching down to Louis' level and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It was easier for Malum to suck his strength away."

"Guys," Zayn then shouted from where he was huddled around Malum. "Bring Harry."

Louis and Liam shared a look before Louis got his arms underneath his boy. He stood up shakily and followed Liam over to where Stan, Niall and Zayn were circling Malum.

Malum was laying flat on her back, body formed in a T shape. Her hair was mixed in with the dirt and she had blood oozing from her eyes and mouth. She had the arrows stabbed in her torso in the shape of an X, and the knife was pressed right in the middle.

"What's going on?" Liam asked. He raised his eyebrow when he took in the site, grimacing when Malum smiled and her teeth was covered in blood.

"Were about to spread more salt around her," Zayn explained. He grabbed a bag of salt he had in his weapons belt and began creating a line around her body.

Once the salt border was almost finished, he stopped when he got to her hand. He stood back up and looked at Louis, letting out a sigh as he stepped closer to him.

"Lay Harry next to her," he demanded softly, seeing Louis' eyes go wide, "Trust me."

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he laid Harry carefully down on his back. He positioned his body so that it was exactly the same as Malum's and hesitantly stepped back when Zayn nodded his head.

He then continued laying the salt on the ground so that it was now outlining Harry and Malum's body together in the same connection. Louis stood there anxiously as his eyes continued to flick over towards Harry, eyeing the spot where his mate bite once was. It was hardly there, just they faintest of two teeth marks in Harry's jugular that made Louis want to remark him right then and there.

Stan then stood up from where he was positioning the arrows in Malum. He wiped sweat off his forehead and turned towards Liam and Louis, "One of you guys needs to go to Ed and Jay."

Liam widen his eyes and quickly snapped his head over to where the two were laying on the floor unconscious , "Ed?" He asked completely stunned, "Jay?" He continued, "H-How?"

Louis shook his head, "No idea."

"They have Malum's magic in them. We need to get it out of their system," Stan explained, "That's what these are for." Stan pulled out two more knifes from his pack that had a curve to their shape.

He handed them over towards Liam slowly. "Just stab them. It'll suck the magic they have inside of them. Then we need to destroy those knives so no one can get it in their system again," Stan explained.

Liam nodded his head hesitantly and walked over to where they were. He was just about to stab Ed in the chest when Louis ran over towards him and held his wrist, "Wait!" He cried, "What will happen? Will they go back to being dead?"

"Louis, your mum never died." Stan stood there with his hands on his hips. He raised his eyebrow when Louis' eyes widen and a choked breath escaped his throat. "Malum used magic on her and held her hostage, making you guys think she passed away. And with Ed, whenever he got murder Malum was able to channel her magic towards them. This will just take that magic away."

"So will Ed die then?" He asked with a choked sob. He looked down at Ed and sighed looking at his body. He remember how much him and Harry got along all those years ago.

Ed was there for Harry. He became Harry's friend and protected Harry whenever Louis wasn't able to. He was a loyal member to the pack and was loyal to Louis. His friendship with Harry was also so real, and Louis remembered how heartbreaking it was to see how Harry reacted to his death. He can't bare to tell Harry again that his best friend didn't get to survive again.

"He never fully died," Stan explained, "But he never fully healed."

"I can heal him then?" Louis asked hopefully, eyes wide and desperate as he looked at Stan. But then Stan was frowning, scratching the back of his head as he looked at Harry then Ed.

"That depends," Stan said hesitantly, biting the inside of his cheek, "Who do you want to save more, Harry or Ed?"

"WhAt?" Louis gasped. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach and his breath get caught in his throat. He tried to process what Stan had said, but even then he was still confused.

Why would he have to chose between the two? He never wanted to be put in the situation of saving one over the other because everyone knew the obvious answer. But a part of him really wanted to rescue Ed for the sake of Harry. He knew how much his mate missed his best friend, but it didn't seem like that was much of a choice anymore.

"Louis, Harry died," Stan outright stated, no other way to beat around the bush, "Malum completely took over him."

Louis let out another choked sob as he stumbled back on his feet. He was thankful Liam was standing right there next to him because soon enough he felt his hands on his shoulders.

He could see Zayn and Niall from his peripheral tensing up at the confession. They even shared a look at one another before dropping their gaze to Harry's lifeless form on the ground.

"That's what we are trying to fix. And I need you to do so," Stan then quickly added, seeing water already forming in Louis' eyes, "He can be saved. Trust me."

"He's dead?" Louis repeated under his breath, like he couldn't believe it himself, "Dead," he stated just once more.

"I need you to bite him while I do this," Stan continued, "The others can _try_ to heal Ed while all this happens, but-" he paused when Liam let out a grunt.

"But were not alphas," he added, "Nor medics. Wouldn't work."

"But I'm an alpha," a voice came up from behind them. Louis and Liam shot their head over when they saw Rhea walking up with a smirk.

"Me too," Braelynn added as she emerged from the other side.

"As am I," Aidan added as well.

The three of them walked over towards Louis and gave him a smile. They crowded around Ed as Braelynn hastily grabbed the knife from Liam's hand. "Just stab him?" She asked easily, looking back at Stan.

"Stab and heal," Stan said with a growing smile. He looked over to Louis and could faintly see him relax just a little bit as the triplets crouched down around Ed.

Liam walked over to Jay and crouched down next to her body. Since she was never dead or faced anything of the sorts, she should easily come back to herself. All Malum did was put Jay under her spell that made Jay lose control of her mind and body. With the knife, it'll suck all of that away.

Which is why alphas needed to heal Ed. Because when Malum found him, he was lying on death's row from when Nick had killed him. He was just seconds away from dying, from bleeding out with a silver knife through his heart when she casted her magic upon him. So when that magic is gone, he'll be right back to the state of nearly facing death.

"What do you need us to do?" Max's voice then echoed the area. Leila and Cody were stepping up behind him as they stepped closer to where Stan and Louis were.

"Perfect. Direct children from the original alphas," Stan muttered with a smile, "You can help Louis revive Harry."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Louis cried out. He ran his fingers through his fringe as he stomped over towards Harry's body.

"Were killing Malum for good," Zayn patted his back, "Making sure we have no fucking witches around ever again."

"Did you lot put salt around the triangle?" Niall then asked the six younger ones. Aidan nodded his head as his answer and Niall smiled happily as he gripped Zayn's bicep and began leading him over towards Liam.

"Wait," Louis stopped them quickly, turning to them with a hesitant smile, "Why did you guys come?"

"Because, you're our alpha Louis," Zayn replied easily, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And we knew if there was any way we could help, then we were going to try to do so."

"We'd risk everything for you, alpha," Niall added for good measure, "Because you'd do the same for us. You did do the same for us when you shoved us to safety."

"And we were right," Zayn then sung out, "You did need us. Your awesome warriors came to the rescue."

"Don't push it," Louis smiled, a soft laugh soon bellowing out of him.

"We saved your arse," Niall continued to sing, shaking his hips teasingly, "You're welcome. The best pack members ever."

"Guys," Liam then snapped, rolling his eyes, "Shut up and get over here."

Louis laughed quietly to himself as the two of them went to meet up with Liam. Louis then sighed and looked over at Stan before he was sitting down next to Harry. Max, Cody and Leila were soon following until the four of them were at least by some form of Harry's body.

"Here," Stan muttered as he handed Leila a knife, "Whenever I remove the center knife from Malum's chest, I'm going to stab her with another knife that sucks her magic away."

"Where did you get all these bloody knives?" Braelynn then questioned out of curiosity.

"Runs in the family," Stan replied under his breath. He then pulled out a bigger knife than the rest of the others and set it by his side. It had his family crest emblemed on one side and then the witches knot on the other. "When I stab this one, all of you stab your knifes as well."

Stan then looked up at Louis, furrowing his eyebrows, "Make sure their hands are touching," he tilted his head to where Malum's fingers and Harry's fingers were inches apart. He reached over and connected their fingers together so that they were bounded together.

"When his eyes open, bite him," he then instructed.

Louis nodded his head and hovered close to Harry's face. He stared at him for a moment and smiled when he noticed how smooth and pale his skin looked. He itched to tuck a stray curl behind his ear and press a kiss to his forehead. Louis missed his mate, and he honestly couldn't wait to reconnect their bond mark.

Stan squatted down next to Malum and looked at her face. She was still laying there with that gruesome smile on her face, unable to move because of the arrows in her chest. Stanley shook his head as he reached in his pocket to pull some more salt out.

He pried Malum's lips apart and shoved the salt inside her mouth. He quickly pressed her lips back together and plugged her nose as he forced her to swallow it down. Her body began twitching erratically as the wind around them began picking up.

He could see her swallow the salt down and the burn that it had going down her throat. It left a deep red line along the column of her neck that looked as it she had been burned with fire. He disregarded that as he pulled more salt out, beginning to draw the witches knot around the arrows with the salt in his hand.

When the salt made contact with her body, she began screaming out loudly. Not much sound was able to escape her mouth as her tongue and throat had been burned. The salt was leaving another deep red mark along her chest as if it was just disintegrating in her skin.

Stan kept pouring the salt on her until she was left with burned marks of the knot on her chest. He then poured some more over her face which caused her beat up skin to easily fall off. He was making her weaker and more easy to take her magic by applying salt to her body.

He then lifted the middle knife from her chest and put it to the side. The bigger one he was going to use to kill her was then dipped in a serum filled with salt and _witchsbane_. Stan held the knife up and briefly looked at Louis once before jabbing straight in the middle of the arrows and the lining of the witches cross.

Malum's back arched off the ground as she let out a painful scream. Then every spot that had salt on her body caught on fire and she was soon burning in the flames. Liam had stabbed Jay while the triplets did the same to Ed. When Ed's eyes snapped open they began trying to heal him properly and give him the strength to come back to life.

Louis, Max, Cody and Leila all put their hands on Harry as his body began twitching. They could see the black veins on Malum's body pop out of her skin as it looked to he transferring over to Harry. The knife was in his chest, and a black fog was being lifted from all their bodies and over to the giant knife inside of Malum.

Harry's eyes still hadn't open yet, but his body was seizuring all over the floor as the four of them continued to keep their hands on him. The fire was spreading all over Malum's body and getting closer to where her fingers were connected with Harry's, but right before it reached him it's like the fire hit a wall.

The fire then got higher from where it was burning Malum. It continued to get higher and higher until the black fog engulfed it completely and spiraled down straight into the knife. When the air was cleared and Malum's whole body had turned into ashes, Harry's eyes had finally snapped open.

Louis gasped right away as he quickly transformed himself halfway to where his alpha eyes and teeth came out. He immediately sunk his teeth straight in Harry's bite mark and felt his whole body relax whenever their connection had gotten stronger again.

Harry's eyes widen for a brief moment before his body went pliant on the ground. Louis left his teeth sunk in to Harry's skin as he scooted closer and cradled his head in his lap. He closed his eyes and continued to strengthen their connection by keeping every part of Harry on him.

The help from the other alphaa increased their strength and revived Harry successfully. When Louis finally felt like him and Harry were reconnected, he slowly pulled his teeth back and watched this mark heal over beautifully to where two teeth implants were known on his neck.

Louis moved his face so it was right over Harry's. He could see the others removing their hands from Harry's body and getting up so that the two of them could have their moment. When Harry's eyes finally focused on Louis', he smiled right away and felt relief flood through his body.

"Louis?" He whispered, his hand hesitantly coming up to cradle Louis' jaw.

"My mate," Louis cried back.

He wrapped his arms tight around Harry's back and leaned down close to kiss his lips. In that moment, Louis didn't care who was around or what was going on. All he cared about was having his lips pressed against his mate.

And that's what he got. 

☾


	14. Reconnection

☾

The sun was shining brightly in the sky with a cool breeze blowing. All the darkness that encompassed Colchester has finally lifted once Malum was officially burned and killed. Her evil and dark nature was officially gone and finally brought light back to the town.

It's been a few months since the witch had been first discovered, but time had seemed so irrelevant when trying to deal with her. It was near the end of winter, one of the first winters that there wasn't a thick blanket of snow lodging over town.

There was a crisp breeze that normally came towards the season. The fact that no snow had fallen or any rain had came could be due to the fact of Malum being in town. She had probably altered nature in the way she needed in order to do her spell. Because all of a sudden, small white flakes of snow began falling from the clouds now that she was gone.

Louis had walked his way through town to where he knew  Stan's house was. He saw that the garage was open and Stan was fumbling around with the knives he had just used on Malum hours before.

Louis knocked against the doorway to the garage and stepped forward when Stan turned around. He offered the latter a sheepish smile before walking over to the table and standing across from the lad.

"Thank you," Louis said earnestly, eyes softening, "I don't know how you knew what to do, but thank you for saving me and my family."

Stan smiled back as he mindlessly packed the arrows back in a suitcase. He shut it close and locked the ends of it before looking up at Louis. "When I heard about the witch, I spent my time researching. Called my dad up to see what he knew."

"I didn't know the Lucas family could also be witch hunters," Louis then teased.

Stan shrugged his shoulders as he placed his palms flat on the table, "Dad said that ages ago when people realized what the witches have done, our family joined in on trying to take them down. Witches and wolves. We were equipped with the proper tools to take them down."

"You must have done some heavy research then," Louis muttered more to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair before leaning back against the wall he was by.

Stan raised his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, "I did. And when I figured out we had those knives to trap a witches soul and magic, I immediately began digging them up," Stan explained, "Then I searched for your friends."

"They're my warriors," Louis corrected with an eye roll, "The best."

"They're your best friends," Stan teased playfully, "I went to your safe place and told them what I discovered and how I could help. I also may have raided your library."

"Well, thank you," Louis repeated earnestly again. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards Stan, pressing a hand to his shoulder, "I know it was hard to get you on my side, but I'm glad we have you. You've save our lives in more ways than one."

"I save people who deserve to be saved," Stan offered. He nodded his head and grabbed the briefcase from the table and walked to put it in one of his cabinets. "How's Harry?" He asked while standing up on his tip toes to push the box on the top shelf.

"He's doing alright. Feels funny, it's what he told me," Louis sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "The kids are laying with him, and his mum is making them lunch. Been sleeping a lot really."

"Well, he rose from the dead, too," Stan muttered, turning back to face Louis.

"Speak of rising from the dead," Louis muttered more to himself, "I have people who need to reconnect."

"Ed and Jay?" Stan asked with a smile, noticing that Louis' eyes brightened up.

"Yeah. My mum," Louis said nearly breathless, "I can't believe she's here. She's back. And Ed too. My triplets manage to heal him entirely."

"Eleanor and Lottie excited?" Stan then asked conversationally.

Louis pursed his lips and shook his head. He let out a slow breath as he began shifting his weight between each leg, "Karen is properly fixing them up. I'm thinking of taking my mum first to see Lottie and Harry. She should be fine since she never died. Ed will take a minute to readjust."

"I'm happy for you mate," Stan then said with a smile. He walked up to Loui and gave him a hug before patting his back and heading inside his home.

Louis smiled as he decided to head to the cabin. He walked straight to the medic room where Karen and the rest of the boys were. They were surrounding Jay and Ed, giving them everything they needed in order to recover from Malum.

When Louis walked through the doorway, he smiled as he watched his mum and Karen arguing over something he had no clue on. He shook his head and cleared his throat, causing all their eyes to shift to him.

Jay snapped her head towards him and immediately started crying. She hopped from the bed and rushed straight to where Louis was, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"My Lou," she cried, snuggling close to her boy, "You've gotten so big. My alpha, oh my," she was laughing as she peppered kisses all over Louis' cheek.

Louis couldn't help but feel tears in his own eyes as he held his mother tightly. "I can't believe you're really here," Louis gasped under his breath, his lips pressing to the top f her head.

Jay smiled as she pulled back from her son. She wiped her eyes a few times with the back of her hand before gently wrapping her arm around Louis', "Where's my other baby?"

"She may be at the house with Harry," Louis replied back softly, wiping his own eyes as well, "You can meet everybody. My mate, Harry. Our children. His mother, Anne. Lottie. Gosh mum, Lottie looks just like you. Beautiful."

Jay began nodding her head right away as she pulled Louis out the medic room and towards the front door, "Yes, take me. Take me."

Louis laughed as he quickly turned his head back to the medic room, calling out, "Ill come back get Ed," before he was being dragged outside.

He guided his mother down the path to his house until he was standing at their front door. He could see Lottie and Anne sitting next to each other on the couch seemingly talking about Harry. Louis smiled and felt giddy at the fact that Lottie will finally get to meet her mum for the first time since she was born.

He could feel Jay tighten up in his hold and her nerves practically radiating off her body. Louis smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek before opening the door slowly. The conversation Lottie and Anne were having seemingly stopped once Louis and Jay walked through the door.

Lottie's head looked over in their direction, and her eyes immediately widen when she took notice of her mum. Jay smiled weakly as she detangled herself from Louis before slowly making her way towards Lottie who slowly stood up from the couch.

"Mum?" She asked barely above a whisper, feeling her eyes water right away as she closed the distance and hugged Jay so tightly it made them nearly lose their breath.

"Oh, Lotts," Jay gasped in relief, crying in to Lottie's head, "My beautiful baby. You look gorgeous."

Lottie's breaths were coming out shakily as she held Jay close. Her wide, teary eyes came up and made contact with Louis', silently asking how this happened.

"Malum," is what he mouthed, and that seemed to click in Lottie's mind as she nodded and continued to hug Jay close to her.

Louis smiled and stepped closer to the both of them. He pressed a hand on both of their backs and smiled when he saw Anne patiently sitting on the couch, "Mum, there's more for you to meet," he whispered gently.

Jay pulled slowly and nodded her head, laughing breathily as she wiped her eyes. She turned her body to where Anne was on the couch, offering a smile as Louis guided his mum over towards her.

"Mum, this is Anne. She is Harry's mum," he introduced. "Anne, this is my mum. Jay."

Anne smiled politely as she reached her hand out for Jay to shake. "Nice to finally meet you," Anne greeted sweetly. She couldn't even help the tears forming in her eyes as she looked between Louis and Lottie, and then to Jay.

"There's more," Louis then whispered to Jay.

He grabbed on to her hand and lead her over towards the stairs. Lottie immediately caught up and grabbed her mum's other hand and followed where Louis was guiding them up the stairs.

They saw Harry lying on the bed with all three of his children sprawled all over the place. Harry was sleeping peacefully, all curled up around himself as Rhea was laying down on one side of him while Braelynn had the other. Aidan was laying at the foot of the bed sprawled like a starfish.

When Louis, Jay and Lottie made it to the top, all three kids perked up with their eyes furrowed. Louis smiled at them weakly and motioned to where Jay was next to him, silently asking them to do something.

"Are these my grandbabies then?" Jay asked with a smile, looking at them once before furrowing her eyebrows and turning to Louis, "At what age did you have them? They look rather old."

"Funny story, mum," Lottie spoke up instead, "They're supposed to be four. But since they're triplet alphas and their wolf side sensed danger, they grew to full maturity. Wild right?"

Jay laughed at Lottie's enthusiasm as she stepped forward. Her eyes watered a bit as the three of them got off the bed and properly gave her a hug.

"Wow," she whispered under her breath. Her arms tried to encompass all three of them the best she could, and she pressed kisses to each side of their faces.

"This is Aidan, Braelynn and Rhea," Louis introduced each of them.

"Our papa is on the bed," Rhea then said shyly, biting her lip as she stepped away to sit back down next to Harry, "He's been feeling poorly."

"Harry, is it?" Jay then asked, turning to Louis for confirmation. When he nodded his head, she smiled and stepped closer to the bed. She sat down hesitantly on the other side of Harry and gently placed a hand on his back.

Louis noticed that Brae and Aidan had stiffened when Jay got close to Harry. It caused him to stifle a laugh behind his hand and shake his head fondly. Jay must have noticed it too because she raised her eyebrow and began giggling as well.

"Protective children?" She asked with a smile.

"They're not mated yet, so they are pretty protective of Harry," Louis explained.

Jay smiled at her grandkids - who offered a weak smile back - before she began lightly scratching down Harry's back. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing back up and walking towards Lottie.

"I'll let him sleep and let your family reconnect," She said softly, holding Lottie's hand, "Mind if I steal Lottie for awhile."

"Go right ahead," Louis nodded his head. He walked to Jay and gave her one last hug and kiss before the two of them were walking down the steps.

"That was kind of awkward," Aidan then stated bluntly, soon causing the four of them to laugh.

"Well, the first time you met your grandma she was kind of under Malum's influence," Louis had reminded, replacing where Jay had just sat so he could be by Harry, "Just play nice. She loves you guys already. Love her back."

"Of course we will dad," Braelynn reassured, "We'll just have to hang out with her more then."

"Good luck stealing her form your aunt," Louis then giggled, placing a hand on Harry's back and smiling down at him. "Go be with Anne, please. Im going to wake papa up and surprise him with something."

The three of them hastily got up and walked down the steps to be with Anne. They ended up dragging her outside in the backyard which left Harry and Louis all alone. Louis smiled as he leaned down closer to Harry's cheek, pressing light kisses along his skin.

He then wrapped his arms completely around Harry's waist and leaned somewhat over his body so he could continue kissing him all over his face. Harry soon began stirring away and groggily giggling against Louis' chest, turning around so he could bury himself in Louis' neck.

"Wake up, baby," Louis muttered against his ear, pressing a kiss there before tightening his hold around Harry.

Harry groaned, "I want to stay right here with you."

"But I have a surprise," Louis then admitted, smiling when Harry began slowly sitting up.

"Surprise?" He asked tiredly, the side of his cheek red from where it was resting on the pillow.

Louis smiled as he tamed Harry's curls down, letting his hand fall along the curve of Harry's jaw, "Yep."

Louis got out of the bed and got his arms under Harry's body. He lifted the boy up bridal style and began walking down the steps slowly. He would use his wolf speed to get them to the other cabin more quickly, but since Harry's still recovering from the witches spell he didn't want to risk making him feel any worse.

"I can walk," Harry teased, although he held his arms loosely around Louis neck and snuggled himself against his chest.

"Lemme take care of you," Louis replied instead, walking up to the cabin doors.

"They're plenty of other ways you can take care of me," Harry whitted under his breath, not meaning for Louis to hear, but of course he did.

"And we'll have plenty of time to do so later," Louis replied back with a kiss to Harry's lips.

Louis then walked in through the door and headed straight towards the medic room where he knew Ed would be. When he got to the door he saw Ed, Eleanor and their twins all huddled together on the ground hugging one another. Tears were spilling from their eyes and a mantra of _I love_ _yous_ were being tossed around.

When Harry registered who it was that was on the ground, he began shifting in Louis' arms. He was set on the ground gently as he widen his eyes and took in a breath.

"Ed?" Harry whispered, his own tears filling his eyes.

Ed's head popped up from where it was hidden between his family. He wiped his nose before standing up on his wobbly legs. He smiled brightly when he saw Harry standing there, immediately walking forward and engulfing him in a hug.

"You're here? Like really here?" Harry gasped out. His hands were clenching on every part of Ed he could reach. He was smiling widely as he held him close and he looked over to see Ed's family standing there with smiles on their faces.

Ed pulled back and nodded his head, "Your children saved me," he said with a laugh.

Harry let out another breath and pulled Ed in for another hug before he finally released him. He stepped back from Ed so that his family could encompass him again and felt Louis coming up to his side.

Harry looked over and smiled when Louis' arm wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes and sighed happily when he was pulled tighter to Louis' chest and when lips were pressed to his forehead.

"I missed you Ed," Harry admitted, "A lot."

"I missed you too buddy."  
  


Harry and Louis left shortly after so Ed could be with his family. They walked back to their own home with their fingers laced together and a giant smile on Harry's face. He felt more giddy than he had before, and he couldn't help himself when he pulled Louis back to cup his face.

"I love you," Harry finally said, going days - weeks without doing so.

Louis didn't get a chance to reply before Harry was crashing his lips against Louis'. Louis was stunned for a second before he relaxed into the kiss and moved his hands around Harry's waist. He pulled the boy closer to himself and caressed his body, soft hands rubbing up and down Harry's back.

"What was that for?" Louis smiled, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip before moving to the shell of his ear.

Harry let out a brief gasp before rolling his head to the side, closing his eyes and letting his mouth fall open slightly. "Because, I'm alive. And you're alive. Our children are alive. Ed is alive. Your mum is alive."

"Malum certainly is not," Louis teased against Harry's ear. He pressed kisses along the column of Harry's neck before pulling back and smiling at him.

Louis eyes then trailed over to the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. He saw his bite mark fresh and prominent from where he had just re bonded with his mate. A surge of happiness and pleasure washed over him as he leaned down and pressed light, butterfly kisses along the mark, feeling Harry's body shiver and tense up.

"You were about to go in heat before all of this," Louis reminded as his grip on Harry tightened. He continued pressing his lips all around his bond mark which caused Harry to let out a weak whimper.

"Y-yeah," Harry gasped, hands clenching down on Louis' shoulders, "It went away though."

Louis smirked while pressing one last kiss to Harry's neck before pulling back with a laugh. "What a shame," he teased.

He released his arms from around Harry's waist and reached down to grab his hand. He gave Harry a wink before leading them back down the pathway to their house. Harry let out a frustrated groan while following behind Louis, a trudge to his step as his eyes focused on where their hands were attached.

When they approached their front porch, Louis pushed open the door and stood in the hallway. A giant grin spread across his face as he surveryed their living room before turning to Harry.

"No one's home," he noted, "Must have gone back to Anne's."

Harry smiled back before he jumped into Louis' arms. He immediately wrapped his arms and legs around louis' body and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Louis sighed happily as his hands came to rest under Harry's thighs, already walking them up the steps to their bed.

When Louis' knee hit the mattress, he laid Harry down and fell on top of him gently. He hovered his body over Harry's before pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling back. Harry laid his feet flat on the mattress and arched his body to watch Louis take his shirt off.

He smiled to himself as he saw his husband's tan and toned body. Harry reached down his own body to grip the ends of his shirt to take off, but then his head started spinning. He shut his eyes tightly to get the feeling to brush off, but when he opened his eyes again it's like the whole room was spinning and he was seeing black spots everywhere.

Harry fell back to the bed and let out a whine, hands coming up to his head and pressing down on his temple. Louis eyes widen in concern as he dropped his shirt to the ground before going back to hover Harry's body, gently holding his shoulders.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Harry began mumbling a mantra of incoherent words while his body started to shake. Louis was frantically moving his hands all over Harry to get him to calm down and stop twitching in his spot, but then minute Harry's eyes snapped opened, it caused Louis to fly across the room and crash through their window.

☾


	15. First Hunt

☾

Louis had been eyeballing Harry pretty consistently since he had been tossed through their window. Louis still had no idea how the hell Harry did that, or even if he did that. Harry said he had no recollection of it. All Harry remembered was laying on the bed and suddenly spazzing out, and then frantically looking at his mate as if he had been lost.

Which, that obviously caused Louis to fly across their room and out the window. This could tie in to why Harry feels weird since coming back to life. He doesn't know if he's still recovering or not. He had just been dead for a few minutes while Ed was dead for years, yet Ed is already back to normal. Sure, he still struggled a bit and has minor PTSD, but he overall says he is fine.

Harry on the other hand, he can not quite depict what it is that is wrong. It mainly feels like his insides are fuzzy, like there's a new sort of life running through his veins. He can't even explain it to himself let alone try to explain it to Louis or his family.

The sun was just setting among the horizon as Harry and Louis were sitting out on their front porch. Louis' arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulders while Harry was cuddled up against Louis' chest. The triplets were out in the front yard with Leila, Cody and Max. Rhea and Braelynn have been trying to turn in to their wolf for the past half hour, and most of it ended up with an argument between them and Aidan. Harry and Louis found it amusing.

"How the bloody hell did you turn then?" Braelynn then snapped.

She stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt from her pants as she stomped her way over to Aidan. She had heard him laughing behind his hand which caused her frustration to grow in to anger.

"I just did," Aidan shrugged.

"Yeah, I got that," Braelynn snapped back. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a loud sigh, "Im an alpha. I should be able to turn easily."

"Maybe we have to wait for the next full moon?" Rhea then supplied unsure. She looked up at the sky and began chewing on her lip when she noticed it was almost at half a moon. They still had a while if that was the case.

"No, you should be able to turn whenever," Max stepped closer to Rhea and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just think about turning."

"Oh, good thinking brainiac," Braelynn mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes as she turned and walked back over to her spot.

"The first time I turned was on accident," Leila then said. She was siting on the steps next to Cody and stood up so she could walk to the middle of everyone. "Someone was hunting me and I just - I freaked out and it made me turn."

"I was hunting," Cody added, "Saw a deer and took off."

"What about you?" Rhea then turned to Max, smiling softly at him.

"I was in a fight with another werewolf at the time. My anger got the best of me and caused me to turn out of no where."

Braelynn let out another dramatic groan as she stumbled over to the fencing of the porch. She pulled herself by the rail and sat on top of it with her legs dangling on either side of the fence. She turned to both of her dads while slumping her shoulders.

"How did you guys turn?" Braelynn asked. Rhea and Aidan seemed interested as well as the both of them walked up the steps and sat down on the top one. Leila, Cody and Max all stepped to the side while still listening.

"Well, I was fourteen when I turned," Louis remembered, laughing quietly to himself, "And well-" Louis bit his lip and turned his head to Harry, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his nose, "I turned because of your papa," he then admitted when he looked at his children.

"No way?" Braelynn asked shocked, looking between the both of them, "Is this the story you used to tell a all the time when we were little? How you two met?"

Louis nodded his head, looking at Harry again when he felt his eyes on him, "Yeah. At the time we were at war with the Grimshaw pack, and I heard a human go into the woods," Louis began explaining, smiling as if he remember it happening just yesterday, "Then I heard Nick. He's was older then me so he had already been able to turn. But I heard him run after this human - and I'm a good person so I wanted to save the human considering I could sense he was young. I just kept running and running, getting angry that Nick was about to kill a child. And then bam, I turn right before I was about to attack him. First time I turned. Even Nick was surprised when he saw me."

"I didn't know that was the first time you turned into a wolf," Harry mumbled more towards Louis. His eyebrows were furrowed as he sat up in his spot, turning his body so he could see Louis' face better.

"That's when I felt the connection with you," Louis continued, gently caressing the side of Harry's jaw, "And why I gave you the necklace 2 years later. I had hit full maturity and you were already scented with me."

Harry cheeks then coated in a deep pink as he turned his head in to Louis' shoulder. He started giggling like a fool while feeling Louis' arm completely wrap around his body. He then pressed a quick kiss to the side of Louis' face before dropping his head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know that," Harry smiled, feeling his heart warm up to the thought.

"True soulmates," Leila noted to Max and Cody.

"How did you turn then, Papa?" Aidan asked curiously.

Harry let out a nervous laugh as he ran his fingers through his curls, "Well, it took me awhile before I could actually turn," Harry cringed at memory, remembering at the time he thought he was dying. "I got pregnant with you guys right away, so I wasn't able to turn until six months after you guys were born."

"Harry's whole body had to adjust from being a human to being a werewolf," Louis added on, mindlessly bringing his hand up to play with Harry's hair, "So he had that, plus being pregnant for the first time. With _triplets_. It was a rough journey."

"The first time I turned though, I was with Louis," Harry continued on, "It was a full moon - I'm not an alpha so I had to properly wait - and he just helped me. Not much to it I suppose."

Aidan let out a thoughtful hum before he pushed himself off the front door and walked to stand in front of his parents, "So you're saying at first you didn't turn because you were pregnant?" Aidan waited until both Harry and Louis nodded. He then started grinning widely as he turned to face Rhea and Braelynn, "Is the reason you two can't turn because you're pregnant?"

Harry let out a shriek. Louis' eyes widen comically. Rhea froze in her spot. And Braelynn accidentally tipped over the side of the railing and fell in the grass. Aidan then began laughing loudly as he rushed to look over the edge of the railing, getting louder as he saw Braelynn tangled with the bushes.

"I am not - we are, no." Rhea then stumbled, frantically looking at her parents who were staring back with wide eyes. "I haven't. No I'm not mated, I swear. I wouldn't. Nope."

"I'm just messing with you guys," Aidan continued laughing, letting out a sigh as he walked down the steps.

When he approached Braelynn to help her up, he got slapped away. Braelynn let out a disgruntled sound as she hopped to her feet. When she was in front of Aidan, she had a scowl on her face as she pushed Aidan backwards.

"Not funny," she growled.

Aidan shrugged his shoulders lightly and offered her a cheeky smile. He then stepped back some more as Braelynn completely hopped out the bushes. Rhea soon followed by coming down the porch steps and both standing in front of their brother.

"How did you bloody turn?" Braelynn snapped again, seeing that Aidan's laugh wasn't subsiding.

"Because Max attacked you," He replied as his laughter started to die down. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, "It was an instinct to save my sister."

Braelynn let out a grunt as she turned to face her sister. The two of them looked at each other before a big swoosh went by them. The two of them quickly snapped their eyes over to Aidan, where Leila had just sped over to. She had a sickenly sweet smile on her face as she held Aidan in a head lock. Her free hand was out in front of her as she made her claws come out, inching them closer to Aidan's chest.

"Maybe we need to hurt him to get them to turn," Leila suggested. Her claws were now touching Aidan's chest but not pushing through the flesh just yet.

Rhea bit her lip and started giggling behind her hand. She had to turn around for a second to compose herself while Braelynn shook her head stubbornly. "It won't work," she complained, "I already know you won't hurt him because you two like each other."

"Yeah, you two are going to mate. You won't do it," Rhea continued to giggle.

"Make Max do it," Braelynn then suggested, eyes trailing over to where Max and Cody were sitting on the steps, "We don't like him."

"Hey," Rhea pouted, lazily hitting her sister in the chest. "Make Cody do it. He doesn't talk."

In the midst of their little argument, Aidan gripped Leila's wrist and yanked her over his shoulder. He ended up slamming her into the ground before stepping back and taking a deep breath. He looked up at both his sisters, gave them a wink and began to transform into a werewolf.

When he was on all fours with his body covered in a thick coat of fur, he walked back over to Leila. She was laying on the ground with an unamused look on her face. Aidain's wolf ended up sniffing her neck and giving her a slobbery lick to her cheek.

"Gross," she complained, pushing Aidan's wolf back. She stood up from the ground and patted his head before walking back to Cody and Max.

Aidan's wolf turned back to his sisters and tilted his head while looking at them. Braelynn was scowling at him, clearly unamused as well while Rhea was frowning. Aidan then began trotting around them in circles, purposely bumping into their sides.

"Show off," Rhea muttered under her breath.

"Maybe of all of you should turn. It could help them if they are surrounded by wolves. Their alpha pride would take over," Louis then supplied from where he was sitting on the bench. He was clearly laughing at the girl's misfortunes, but Harry was at least trying to have the decency of hiding his amusement in Louis' shoulder.

Rhea and Braelynn gave them a look before they turned to the other three on the steps. "May work," Max said with a shrug to his shoulders. And before Rhea and Braelynn knew it, three more wolves were turning right in front of them.

"Bloody hell," Braelynn growled under her breath.

Leila's wolf form had beautiful auburn colored fur that would look almost red in the sunlight.  Cody's wolf had a light brown coat covering his body. The three wolves walked over to where Aidan's wolf was sitting down and joined his position. Rhea and Braelynn were then looking at four wolves as they were still in their human form.

It was starting to get fully dark outside. The last glimpse of sunlight was now being hidden by the night sky and the moon. Rhea and Braelynn let out another frustrated sigh as their heads snapped up to look at the stars and the moon. And then suddenly, they felt something.

"Ouch," Rhea complained, holding on to her elbow where she felt a sharp pain.

Braelynn was ready to ask her what was wrong, but then she felt a shooting pain go up her spine. Her eyes widen as her legs gave out, causing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. Rhea soon followed when she felt that same pain going up her spine, causing her to go down as well.

Then the bones in their legs began to pop. Their spine arched upwards, and fear immediately ran through both of them. "You're turning now," Louis called out.

Him and Harry both got up from the bench and walked over to the railing on the porch. They both looked over as they watched Rhea and Braelynn begin to bend and pop their bodies in all different ways. They were screaming out in pain, seemingly trying to resist what was happening which was causing them more pain than it should.

"Just let it happen,"  Louis coached from above, furrowing his eyebrows, "Relax."

Braelynn and Rhea were still on their hands and knees on the ground. They finally relaxed and let their bodies begin to turn without resisting it at all. Soon enough, they both had fur growing out of their skin. Their backs were shifting longer into an animal's  body. They had claws coming from their nails. Sharp teeth in comparison to their once human. And then finally, two light gray - almost white - wolves were standing there.

"Do you want to turn?" Louis then asked Harry once his daughters turned into a wolf, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Hell no," Harry grunted. He pouted his lips over to Louis and rolled his eyes whenever Louis started giggling at his reaction. Harry let out a sigh and turned his body into Louis' chest, nuzzling his face against Louis' neck and scenting him.

"Now, go hunt for animals," Louis then told the six wolves, "You guys need to learn how to do so. Get strength."

Cody and Max were the first one to turn around and lead them through the woods. Leila, Braelynn, Aidan and Rhea soon followed behind as they let the two lead them on how to hunt. Louis smiled off at them before they completely disappeared, and it was just him and Harry standing on the porch.

Louis sighed as he took a step back from Harry. He immediately scooped his arms underneath Harry's legs and lifted him up in his arms. Harry let out a tiny shriek from not expecting that, but he soon relaxed against Louis and lazily wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's just the two of us again," Louis smirked, leaning in to kiss Harry's lips before walking over to the bench. He sat down with Harry still on his lap, holding him close to his body by wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist.

Harry rolled his eyes at the implication, but couldn't help the shy smile from spreading across his face, "I can't believe their going on their first hunt," Harry choked out, suddenly feeling emotional as he looked over to where his children just disappeared to.

"We could follow them," Louis supplied. He gently caressed the side of Harry's face and nuzzled his nose against his, "We could watch them. Guide them."

"Would we have to turn?" Harry asked hesitantly. He pulled his face back from Louis' and twisted his lips to the side.

Ever since Malum had made him abruptly turn into a werewolf over and over again, he's been quite hesitant to do so. He knows if Louis is by his side then Louis would simply transfer all the pain over to him, but Harry is not ready for it. He remembered how agonizing it was being forced to turn into a wolf without his free will, and he quite honestly prefers to be a human.

"For being a werewolf, you kind of suck at it," Louis teased playfully, digging his fingers into Harry's side and giggling when Harry flinched at the intrusion.

"Well, I was born a human," Harry sassed back, digging his finger into Louis' side this time and smiling when Louis squawked, "So I would obviously prefer to be a human over a wolf."

Louis let out a little thoughtful hum. He looked at Harry's face for a moment before he diverted his eyes to the woods, "I like being a wolf. It's carefree."

"Makes sense. You were born a werewolf."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned in to kiss Harry's forehead. He brought his fingers up to begin twirling the strands on Harry's hair. The two of them then sat there in silence as they looked out to the woods. They could faintly here their children and the other three hunting the animals, but they were far enough away that it was merely a distant sound.

Harry laid his head down on Louis shoulder and felt his eyes begin to droop some. Louis was still playing with his hair and humming along to some tune that was lulling Harry to sleep. He felt his body go completely pliant in Louis' arms and his eyes finally beginning to close.

But then Louis coughed, which made Harry's eyes snap open. Louis shifted his body some and stalled his hands in Harry's hair so that he could get a good look at Harry's face.

"We need to talk about what happened," Louis then said with a frown, noticing that Harry looked slightly confused, "About how you practically had a seizure  and then flew me out the widow."

"Did I even make you fly out the window?" Harry then asked playfully. He scrunched his eyebrows up and gave a weak smile, "Maybe it was you."

"Harry, your eyes went super bright. I felt it coming from your body when you threw me out," Louis then explained.

Louis honestly had no idea still what that was. He had never seen anything like that other than when Malum was around, and Louis knows that she is not. He also knows that Malum wasn't possessing Harry's body because that would be something he could sense. They watched her entire spirit go straight to the knife which was then destroyed so she could never be recovered. Now he simply has no idea what is going on with Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe I just freaked out."

"We were about to have sex," Louis frowned, "Why would you freak out over that? Nothing we haven't done before."

Harry let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders, dropping his hands to his lap and shrugging, "I don't know. Like too much emotions came over me and I just - I freaked."

Louis let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head. If Harry couldn't come up with a reason for his actions, then he couldn't either. Maybe they needed to talk to Karen about his medical condition or Sophia to see if there's anything in the books to describe what Harry was going through.

Louis went back to carding his fingers through Harry's hair and humming that tune again. It was quiet as it was before and the two of them continued to sit there in the silence of the night. Harry was back to having his eyes droop shut until he completely fell asleep on Louis' lap, his head laying on Louis' shoulder.

Louis could hear the six of them off in the distance coming closer. They were still in their wolf form when they got back to the front yard of the cabin. Louis made eye contact with each of his children's wolf form and gave them a smirk.

"Have you guys howled yet?" Louis asked curiously, squeezing Harry closer to his body when he could feel his tiny sleepy breaths hit his neck.

Rhea, Braelynn and Aidan's wolf all look at one another before they walked to get in a line. The three sat down on their back legs before they extended their necks up into the sky. They then began howling into the night, letting out a long, drawn out sound that caused Cody, Max and Leila to join. Soon enough, more wolves in the woods began howling as well and Louis couldn't help but smile at his children.

But then, Harry's body started shaking abruptly. Louis eyes widen right away as he shifted his body to look at Harry. He was spazzing out in Louis' arms as the howling continued to grow and get louder.

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he shifted in Louis' lap sharply until he was looking at all the wolves in the front. Louis could see Harry's eyes get brighter again until he felt Harry's hand clenching down on his thighs.

Harry let out a horrific scream before he snapped his eyes close. A gush of wind flew by, and all the wolves in the front yard were then being tossed across the yard and landing against different trees causing there backs to break.

Now Louis was really fucking worried.

☾

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. It's the first chapter and it's already wild. Who would've thought?


End file.
